Vampires In Session!
by Unidentified Heroine
Summary: Sequel to Vampire Madness! After being introduced to the supernatural world the PPGZ now introduce their new friends to the mortal world...by attending their school! Unbeknownst to them, while in school there are new dangers and new enemies arriving. But a question remains: Just what, or who, is their target? Recommended you read Vampire Madness first!
1. Diary Entry

**Hey Guys I'm back! Did you miss me? ^_^ Anywho so many of you readers wanted a sequel so... POOF! Wish granted! I hope you enjoy my second story. Oh and ****_still _****no flames it irks me.**

**Genres:Humor,Suspense,Romance,Action, and Supernatural :D**

**Note: Be aware of that each chapter will now begin with a quote either from a real person or one of the characters in this story. I got the idea from Miku-twin! Also this chapter will have a lot of flashbacks but they are necessary, you'll find out why. So without further ado I present the first Chapter!**

**Have Fun!**

* * *

** Me:Hiya Minna-chan! Guess who made a sequel?! ^_^**

**Butch:Miku**

**Me:*blinks* No...**

**Boomer:Your friend Raven?**

**Me:Well yeah but-**

**PPGZ&RRBZ:We got it! *about to bust a move***

**Me:No you didn't!**

**Miyako:Can we get a hint?**

**Me:You shouldn't need one!**

**Kaoru:Damn I hate riddles...**

**Me:It isn't a riddle!**

**Brady:It feels like one**

**Me:Are we really going to go through twice? -_-**

**Nar: *flips a coin* heads  
**

**Electron: Tsuki did you lot**

**Kimiko:We were so close  
**

**Kaoru:No we weren't  
**

**Me:*grunts*  
**

**RRBZ:Anyway welcome to the sequel!  
**

**Miyako:Everyone is coming to our school this year  
**

**Kimiko:Its gonna be so much fun! ^_^  
**

**RRBZ:We can't wait until tomorrow!  
**

**Kaoru:I can -_-**

**Electron: Ah, cheer up Kaoru, you get to see me every day!  
**

**Nar: And have so many good times**

**Butch:And we can make-out between classes!  
**

**Kaoru:Yarou!*blushes and decks him across the room*  
**

**Miyako:Takeshi-chan! Are you okay?  
**

**Other RRBZ:He'll be fine  
**

**Me:Okay I don't own the RRBZ,PPGZ, Nar, Electron-chan, Ayumi and Rin ^_^**

**Electron: Let the school year begin!  
**

**Nar: First order of business: Butch you have detention**

**Kaoru:Ha! ^_^  
**

**Butch:Nani!?  
**

**Reds:Happy Reading!  
**

**Me:To the Story! :D**

* * *

_** "When one door closes, another opens"~ **_**Alexander Graham Bell**

Tsuki's P.O.V

I turned on the lamp on my desk, took out my diary, grabbed a pen and proceed to write.

'Dear Diary,

Over the summer a lot has happened to me. I have four new older sister-in-laws, I now go out with Aoki-kun, became friends with the Lord of Shadows and Darkness, took part in killing my demon ex-boyfriend Akuma, destroyed the Castle of Hell with Nar, Aoki-kun, my Onii-chans, and Onee-chans, won the war between vampires, werewolves, and bad demons, experienced being drunk on several occasions and _so _much more! Alas, if I wrote _everything _that happened I'll finish this diary. Anywho school is starting soon and my Onii-chans convinced our parents to let us attend New Townsville Academy which is the school Onee-chans go to. When they finally said yes we were all pretty thrilled well, except Kaoru-nee. She just banged her head on the wall until Takeshi-nii took her home,but deep down I'm sure she's glad. A week ago Nar came to our castle to tell us that we were accepted into the academy. I was a little surprised because we all attended vampires schools and the mortal school board would have no record of it but then again Nar is Nar.

For the next few days Onee-chans told us about their high school is like and of course each one had different things to say. First was Momoko-nee and she told us about all the academic things about their academy... and the food they have in the cafeteria.

**FLASH BACK**

_"Now according to your ages Yui-kun, Raiden-chan, Takeshi-chan, Satoshi-chan, and Zoku-chan will be third years like us" the pink-eyed girl informed._

_"Wait... what about us?" Hikari asked_

_"The rest of you will be second years" Momoko answered_

_"That means Zoku-kun and I won't be in the same classes!" Hikari said holding his arm._

_"Aw don't think of it that way Hikari-chan" Momoko said comforting her " You'll be dating an upperclassmen!"_

_The two girls giggled and Kaoru rolled her eyes._

_"Stay focused!" she shouted at her ribbon-haired friend._

_"Oh right well some of you will get advanced classes which means that you'll have to work harder and the lesson will go faster" Momoko explained._

_"Oh great" Takeshi sighed_

_"Don't worry Takeshi you won't get advanced classes" Yuichi said to his brother._

_"Got that ri-HEY!"_

_"What are the teachers like?" Ayumi asked_

_"They are fair-" Momoko was cut off by Kaoru's laughing._

_"Don't lie to them Momo!"_

_"Oi! You'll get your turn!" Momoko shouted at the tomboy before turning her attention back to the vamps and Rin. __"Anyways besides classes the best thing about our school is the lunch menu! More specifially the desert bar!" Momoko has sparkly eyes making those around her sweat drop._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

'I noticed that Momoko-nee is serious and responsible with her schoolwork, but if you even mention sweets she'll perk up immediately. Miyako was the next one to tell us about our new school but all she did was get Raiden-nii ready to kill all the males.

**FLASHBACK #2**

_"N.T.A is great!" the cheerful blonde said with joy._

_"They are so many nice people and the boys are really sweet!"_

_"What boys?" Raiden asked and Momoko and Kaoru exchanged looks._

_"Miya-chan is one of the most popular girls in school and receives a lot of __attention from the rest of the boys" Kimiko said nonchalantly while playing with her hair._

_"Really?" all the boys in the room asked in unison._

_"Hm? I guess its possible" Miyako said tilting her head to remember something "One time about ten of them walked me home and asked me for a number"_

_"Wait..." Aoki said "They asked you for A number?"_

_"Mhm" the blonde girl nodded "So I said seven since it was the first number to pop into my head"_

_"Uh Miyako" Aoki said putting the pieces together "I think they meant YOUR number not A number"_

_"Oh" Miyako blinked and everyone but Raiden sweat dropped._

_"At least they dn't know her number" Raiden said with a shrug_

_"What else Miyako?"Rin asked_

_"Oh yeah! Sometimes they follow me home from afar now nice is that?"_

_"YOU'RE BEING STALKED!?" the vampires and Rin shouted in unison_

_"I wouldn't call it stalking" Miyako said innocently_

_"I'll be walking you home from now on" Raiden said_

_"Yay!" Miyako cheered_

_"I need an aspirin" Satoshi said getting up from the couch_

**END OF FLASH BACK #2**

'I can tell Raiden-nii will have trouble with Miyako's admirers but its a good thing Miyako is oblivious to it. That way she won't be freaked out. Anyway Kimiko-nee was next and she made their school sound like a freakin' carnival!'

**FLASHBACK #3**

_"We have great clubs!" Kimiko said excitedly._

_"I'm in the drama club and dance team while Miya-chan is a cheerleader!"_

_"Go team!" Takeshi said with a smirk that earned a punch from Kaoru._

_"Where's your school spirit Kaoru?" Satoshi said sitting back down with a glass of water,half full. _

_"Smartass" the tomboy responded_

_"Ahem!"_

_"Gomen..."_

_"Now they are also school parties and dances that we have! And the annual talent show!" she said being her usual hyper self._

_"Sounds like fun" the RRBZ said in unison._

_"Oh it is! And the pep __rallies are like concerts with the lights, decorations and such lively music!"_

_"Sugoi!" the vampires and Rin said in awe_

_"Oh remember one time during a school performance K-chan-"_

_"Oi! Don't tell them about that!"_

_"What happened!?" Takeshi said excited _

_"Oh she-"_

_"KIMIKO!" the tomboy yelled tackling her to keep her from saying anything else._

**END OF FLASHBACK #3**

'I never found out what Kaoru hid from us but one thing do know is that I'll be looking forward to these pep rallies and Kimiko-nee's performances. Even Kaoru-nee herself admitted that she is entertained by Kimiko's acting. However I've been told that she can take it a bit too far. While playing a British cop she once actually arrested a man outside the school for dropping a banana peel. I wish I was there to see that. Anyway Kaoru-nee, wanting to be 'best for last', was our final speaker. She basically told us which teachers NOT to text in and which classes are the best to take naps in.'

**FLASH BACK #4 (A/N:Last one I promise XD)**

_" is the only teacher I really like" the tomboy said getting straight to the point "Also whatever math subject you get will be the best naps"_

_"You shouldn't be napping at all!" Momoko said_

_"Its not my fault our teacher is boring!" Kaoru defended "Anyways if you have Surano-sensei with me your in for a laugh"_

_"Who's that?" the twins asked in unison_

_"Our history teacher" Miyako answered_

_"K-chan always plays the best pranks on him" Kimiko said laughing_

_"Which gets her kicked out" Momoko added crossing her arms_

_"I still pass" Kaoru said waving her off. "Enough of the school stuff. N.T.A has many sports that you can play. There's soccer, basketball, football, softball, et cetera"_

_"Cool!" the boys said_

_"What are the people like?" Takeshi asked his mate._

_"Eh, fine I guess" Kaoru said with a shrug. "Oh except Himeko I hate her and her bitchy friends. I also hate Aaron since he flirts with every girl he sees" Kaoru started to make a thinking face._

_"I also hate Kohta, Dan, some guy that always sits in the front, some girl with an attitude problem, Seiya! Damn I hate her we almost got into a fight last year but Momo just HAD to break it up."_

_"Yes I did " Momoko said proud of her moral decision._

_"Anyways I hate don't like Seth, Haruka... but on and off, Jariku,Naru, that sexist named Renji, Peter..."_

**END OF FLASHBACK #4**

'The list went on and on but eventually she stopped. Its a possibility that she stated a quarter of the school. I had no idea Kaoru disliked so many people in her school but Himeko and Seiya,whoever they are, she seems to hate them the most. I was going to ask why but didn't bother since there was a possibility that another long list would be recited. Anywho what's important now is that tomorrow will be my first day at a mortal school. I'm a little nervous and I have to make sure I don't mention anything about me being a vampire but I'm sure I'll make new friends.

Love,

Tsuki'

Normal P.O.V

After locking her black leather bound diary with silver Victorian designs on it, the ravenette put it where it belonged and went to her bed with a yawn. Just before she was about to close her eyes she felt something in her bed. Tsuki turned to her left to see brown hair contrasting the night and on her left side she saw gold streaks that twinkled in the dark room like a beam of stars.

"Ayumi!? Hikari!?"

"Hi Tsuki-chan" Ayumi said turning so that she was facing her surprised gray-eyed cousin.

"Its about time you got into bed" Hikari said keeping her eyes closed and her back turned at the ravenette.

"Why are you two in my bed!?"

"Hikari said it was a sleepover" Ayumi said simply snuggling closer.

"Your reactions are funny" Hikari said smirking. "Now pipe down we have school in the morning"

"Oi!"

"Night Tsuki-chan" Ayumi said falling asleep all over again.

The vampire princess let out a sigh before drifting off to sleep herself. Tomorrow is a new day.

* * *

**That's All Folks! **

**RRBZ&PPGZ:How come school didn't start yet?  
**

**Me:Don't you guys listen? School is tomorrow  
**

**Momoko:You guys are going to get there before us  
**

**Boomer:How come  
**

**Kimiko:K-chan is going to over sleep  
**

**Kaoru:*scoffs* There's a possibly that I'll wake up early-  
**

**RRBZ:*laughs***

**Electron: *laughs* Yeah, the chances of that happening are equal to the chances of Brady deciding to stop being a smart-ass**

**Brady:*chuckles*  
**

**Kaoru:Urusai -_-  
**

**Momoko:This happens every year  
**

**Kaoru:Sometimes I wish the world ran on my time  
**

**Brady:So... you wish for an apocalypse?  
**

**Others:*laughs*  
**

**Kaoru:Oi!**

**Electron: *laughs* Sorry Kaoru but you make it too easy**

**Kaoru:... None of you talk to me until the next chapter *crosses her arms*  
**

**RRBZ:Aw come on Kaoru *goes to her*  
**

**Other PPGZ:You know you love us *goes to her as well*  
**

**Kaoru:All of you back off!  
**

**PPBZ,Other PPGZ, & I:*hugs Kaoru* ^_^  
**

**Kaoru:*being hugged and has a tick mark* I'm warning you!**

**Nar & Electron: *looks at each other, shrugs and hugs Kaoru as well***

**Kaoru:Oi! All of you get off!  
**

**Others:No ^_^  
**

**Me:*hugging Kaoru* Sayonara Minna!**

**Nar: R&R  
**

**Electron: Enjoy Life  
**

**Nar & Electron: AND LATER DAYS!**

**A/N: Don't worry the next chapter will be longer**


	2. Wake Up Calls

**Me:Welcome to Chappie#2 Minna-chan!**

**Miyako:I've always wondered what your morning routines were like**

**Boomer:Well you find out in this chapter**

**Butch:But trust us it isn't fun at all **

**Brady:Especially when the Witch is on wake-up duty -_-**

**Nar & Electron: *chuckles***

**Electron: well on the bright side you never have to worry about over sleeping**

**Momoko:Unlike some- where's Kaoru?**

**Butch:She didn't come with you guys?**

**Miyako:No we thought she was you Butch-chan**

**Butch:I thought she was with you three**

**Brick:Why am I not surprised**

**Nar: *ports Kaoru here***

**Kaoru:*sleeping on the floor still in her pajamas***

**Others:*sweat drops***

**Electron: *thinks* *snaps his fingers* *whispers in Nar's ear***

**Nar: *authoritative teacher voice* Ms. Matsubara, you have exactly three seconds to wake up before you are banned from any sort of sport activity for the rest of the year**

**Momoko:1... 2-**

**Kaoru:*jolts awake* I'm up! I'm up! Wait a second... this isn't school! *looks around* Why am I in Kiki-chan's room!?**

**Me:The story is starting ^_^"**

**RRBZ:*claps* Nice one Nar**

**Kaoru:That was NAR!?**

**Kimiko:Aye Sir! ^_^**

**Nar: *chuckles* I have to get in the mindset of a teacher don't i? *snaps his fingers creating a small black tornado around Kaoru* *when it fades she is completely dressed***

**Miyako:What do you say?**

**Kaoru:*crosses her arms* Thanks Nar...**

**Me:Who wants to do the disclaimer**

**PPGZ:We do-**

**RRBZ:Suki-san doesn't own us,our mates, Rin, Ayumi, Electron-chan, or Nar ^_^**

**PPGZ:HEY!**

**Me:Onee-chans its okay its only the second-**

**Kaoru:You bastards!**

**Momoko:Maybe you should start the story before Kaoru gets too mad. You know how she is in the morning**

**Me:*nods* Good call. **

**Momoko&Kimiko:Happy Reading ^_^**

**Me:To the Story!**

* * *

_**"I'd rather be awakened by the sound of bees buzzing than birds singing"~Queen Fiona **_

In the Vampire Castle the Maid Quartet and Elise had to get up a few hours earlier than usual since the Royals were now attending New Townsville Academy. The Maid Quartet were cooking breakfast for ten knowing that the other vampires plus Rin will be coming over in about an hour or so. Now Elise's job is something she takes a great liking to... she gets to wake everyone up! The ways she wakes them up always puts an evil smirk on her face.

First was Yuichi and the elderly woman opened the door and looked at the red-head sleep and his hat was actually on the bed frame waiting to be worn.

"Now what to do with this one..." Elise pondered to herself as the went closer to the fire prince. With a snap of fingers she bent down to pick up a bucket of ice water, that she hides in the Royals' room to save trips to the kitchen, and slowly pulled of Yuichi's crimson comforter. She then lifted the back of Yuichi's pajama bottoms and practically shoved the ice cubes down his pants so that his rear end would be the first part of his body that felt the cold.

"Aahhhhh!" Yuichi said jolting up and moving around frantically with ice cubes falling from his bottoms.

"Get ready for school" Elise said in her usual monotone voice.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"To wake you up dumbass"

"Why didn't you just yell!?"

"This way is a classic" The nanny said turning to leave. "Be downstairs for breakfast in half an hour"

When the door closed the red-head sighed in relief

"Damn witch" Yuichi muttered under his breath before heading towards his bathroom. The broom landed in Takeshi's room next. He was always a challenge because he is a heavy sleeper but the Witch always knew how to wake up her brats.

Takeshi was snoring in his room contently and it didn't surprise the nanny that he was shirtless. Wasting no time Elise went on one side of Takeshi's bed and poured nials on the floor. She then proceeded to the opposite side and lifted the right side of the bed so that the snoring vampire would roll of his bed left. Upon his landing his half naked body is now punctured by the nails.

"OW!" Takeshi woke up screaming.

"Had a nice sleep?" Elise asked smirking

"Why am I punctured by nails?!" Takeshi yelled starting to pull them out of his body.

"Because you landed on them."

"Because you made me fall of my bed!"

"Yeah,to wake you up"

"Now my chest and arms are all cut up!"

"Oh quit complaining it'll heal by the time you have breakfast" the nanny said on her way out "You have half an hour"

The door closed.

"Grr!" Takeshi growled putting the nails in the trash "One day I swear I'm gonna-OW!"

There was one nail in particular that the earth vampire stepped on. This nail was much longer than the others and after Takeshi screamed evil laughter was heard in the hallway.

"EVIL!" Takeshi yelled while sitting on his bed to get the longest nail out from his foot.

'Since I've dealt with one T I might as well deal with the other' The Witch thought to herself while walking into Tsuki's room. Elise gazed upon the two surprised visitors in the princess's bed.

"Three times the fun" Elise mused to herself. She went over Tsuki's desk,picked up a slate board, and positioned her short but sharp nails on the slate.

ERREEEEEEEEEK!

"AHHHHH!" the three girls woke up covering their ears from the awful sound. Elise kept scratching her nails on the slate,which was the same sound of nails on a chalkboard, while staring at the girls.

"Elise-san! Cut it out!" Ayumi yelled clutching her ears. The nanny stopped and watched as the girls sighed of relief and tapped their ears to get the sound out of their head.

"Why are you two in her bed?" Elise said disregarding what she just did.

"To bother Luna" Hikari responded messaging her eardrums.

"For fun" Ayumi said doing the same as Hikari

"Were you trying to make us deaf!?" the princess yelled at her nanny. Normally she wasn't one to snap but she hated that sound,which is why Elise did it in the first place.

"Or make your ears bleed whatever comes first" Elise said flatly with a shrug.

"Witch" the trio responded in unison.

"Thanks. Now get dressed and meet the rest downstairs in half an hour" Elise said leaving, smirking at what she finds a compliment. After she left there was a few minutes of silence.

"I get to shower first!" Hikari said breaking it.

"No way! Its MY bathroom!" Tsuki shouted at the gold light vampire.

Soon enough the two girls got into an argument that Ayumi was about to break up but she herself needed a shower as well. So she did exactly that while her friends attempted to kill each other.

The Wicked Witch of the North had two more people to wake up before she can go downstairs in the kitchen. She barged in Raiden's room and an idea came to her. She picked up one of his pillows and forcefully shoved it on Raiden's face to suffocate him. The thing with vampires is they don't have to breathe but it became a habit to them. So when his mouth and nose couldn't bring oxygen in his body, Raiden proceeded to freak out and fail his arms around thinking that the oxygen on Earth disappeared and he somehow became blind...again.

When Elise was satisfied with the amount of muffled screams the blonde prince gave she removed the pillow from him and just stared.

"Oh... you're up" Elise said blankly.

"Why did you do that!? I thought that all the oxygen disappeared from Earth and that I was blind!"

"Again?" Elise said arching an eyebrow.

"You'll never know" Raiden said breathing once more.

"...Just get dressed you brat" Elise said leaving the dumbfounded vampire prince to himself.

"And be downstairs in half an hour!" The nanny shouted from outside his room.

"G-Got it!" Raiden said getting out of his bed.

Last but not least was Satoshi. There was a know technique she wanted to use but she never tested it first...oh well. The nanny casually walked in Satoshi's room and was a few feet away from his bed. She took out a taser,aimed, and zapped Satoshi's thigh. Truth be told she was aiming for his rear but this worked too. She let him get zapped a few minutes before stopping mainly because she forgot how to turn it off. Elise is used to her kitchen weapons not tasers.

"BLOODY HELL!" Satoshi yelled at his nanny while a faint fizzing sound was still in effect. His chocolate brown hair stood up straight and some smoke was in her hair as well.

"Nice hair do" Elise said sarcastically. Usually Elise wasn't sarcastic just monotonous,but around Satoshi she makes a few witty remarks here and there.

"Were you trying to barbecue me!?" Satoshi shouted ignoring her statement.

"No, I got you up" Elise said dully.

"With a taser? What happened? Your butcher knives were too dull?" Satoshi asked sarcastically.

"The morning is young,brat" Elise with a evil glint in her eye and Satoshi's eyes widened.

"Be ready in thirty minutes and try not to steal Takeshi's hairstyle" The Wicked Witch said leaving to go downstairs. Her job was complete.

* * *

**In the Castle's Lower Levels...**

The King and Queen's room wasn't on the top floor like what most people would expect. It was actually at the lowest level in the castle since it was darker and much more private. Since it was dark it was harder to tell if it was night or day but usually it didn't matter to them until now. A pale woman with dark red hair,scarlet some called it, opened her magenta eyes and turned to her husband.

"I think its morning" she said

"How can you tell?" her husband responded keeping his eyes closed.

"A mother knows" Fiona said shifting her weight.

"How can you be up? We were up all night." Richard mumbled,still tired.

"I know" Fiona said pushing the lid above her. "But every year I see my children leave on their first day of school. I won't let morning stop that"

The Queen stepped out and put on a satin black robe.

"Very well love" The man sat up and stretched before getting out of the coffin as well.

"You think the children will be able to keep their secrets?" Fiona asked putting her elegant wavy hair in a ponytail.

"I'm sure they can" Richard said "They just have to be cautious"

Rumbling noises can be heard above their floor and the King and Queen looked at each other.

"Then again..." Richard said with a sweat drop

* * *

**In the kitchen...**

Aoki,Zoku, and Rin arrived and were listening to their friends stories on how the 'woke up'.

"Damn Elise" Rin said eating his eggs

"Its safe to say I topped last year" she responded

"Well at least your hair is back to normal Satoshi" Zoku to his fellow brunette.

"And its STAYING that way" Satoshi said glaring at Elise

"Ohayo!" Hikari greeted walking in the kitchen with Tsuki and Ayumi trailing behind her.

"Ussu!"(Yo!) the boys greeted back.

"Eat up. You have a long day" Amara said giving them their plates.

"Arigato Amara-chan" they said accepting it.

The Maid Quartet were still in their pajamas. It may be 7:30 a.m but in a vampire castle it is considered bedtime. However as maids they would wake up at any hour to aid their masters.

"Oi! Suki-san!" Takeshi said with his mouth full

"Nani?"

"That skirt is too short!"

"No it isn't!"

New Townsville Academy requires a uniform. However on Fridays and other occasions the students can wear whatever they want. All the boys basically wore the same articles of their uniform. A white button down shirt, a tie in their respective colors, black school pants, and black sneakers. Yuichi still wore his hat whether it was against the school code or not. As for the girls they wore something different. Hikari wore a white button down shirt, a gray v-neck pullover, a gray skirt, white high socks, and black dress shoes. Ayumi wore a white button down shirt and the sleeves reach her elbows, a gray v-neck sweat vest, a gray skirt, teal stockings, and black vans. Tsuki kept her gray cardigan open, white button down shirt, a gray skirt, a silver tie that she wore loosely around her neck, black fishnets, and black strap flats.

"You boys are overreacting" Rita said "Her skirt is fine"

Yuichi measured her skirt "Its 3 inches above the knee!"

"Its SUPPOSED to be that length!" Tsuki said sitting between Aoki and Rin.

"Ehhh!?" the four brothers said in unison. They went to get the student handbook that Momoko gave them and skimmed through the uniform section almost rearing the pages off.

"Don't worry about them" Aoki said turning to his girlfriend "You look cute"

"Thanks" Tsuki said with a blush and smile.

"I look cuter though" Hikari said stealing her bacon.

"Oi! That's mine!"

"Found it!" Raiden said and his brothers looked at it.

"Girls' skirts must be at least 3 inches above the knee" they read in unison.

"Told ya" Tsuki said sipping her coffee.

"WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED SCHOOL IS THIS!?" the four princes shouted in unison

"You _do _realize that your mates will be wearing skirts too right?" Flo said to them and realization struck them.

"Enough breakfast! We got to get to school!" Takeshi said chugging down some milk before grabbing his backpack.

"Hypocrites..." Tsuki mumbled and those who heard her chuckled.

"We can't be late on the first day though" Zoku said getting up as well. The Queen and her King walked in the room along with Ririka,Katashi, Setsuna, and Tanoshi to see their children off.

"Try to stay out of trouble" Richard told his sons.

"We will otto-san!" they responded

"For the first week that is" Satoshi said making everyone laugh except Fiona who stared.

"I'm joking Ka-san" Satoshi said feeling nervous but truth be told it was a possiblilty.

"Oh!" Fiona laughed and everyone walked to the front of the castle.

"Have a good day!" the adults said waving to their children. The Maids waves with smiles while Elise just stood there looking forward to their absence.

"Ja ne!" the teens said waving at their parents before turning around and heading to their new school. Fiona said contently since she was able to keep her tradition.

"Another year" Setsuna commented with her usual calm smile.

"Yeah..." the Maids agreed in unison.

"The sun is shining and the dew on our lawn is fresh" Richard said as they all looked up at the sky enjoying the morning tranquility that they rarely see.

"Well back to bed everyone!" Richard said and all the adults went back in the castle to finish sleeping for the morning.

* * *

**That's All Folks! **

**RRBZ&I:*have bumps on our heads*  
**

**PPGZ:*icing the RRBZ heads*  
**

**Butch:I can't believe she woke us up like that!  
**

**Boomer:I can't believe we weren't late  
**

**Kaoru:I can't believe despite that you guys STILL got there before us!  
**

**Me:I can't believe no one iced my head yet...**

**Nar: *places a bag of ice on my head*  
**

**Electron: *holding a piece of buttered toast* I Can't Believe It's Not Butter!  
**

**Nar: *hits him on the head with his cane*  
**

**Electron: Oh come on! *holding his head* They threw a slow ball down the middle of the plate and I had to fucking SWING!**

**Me:Arigato Nar  
**

**RRBZ:*laughs* And he got a home run!  
**

**Miyako:Wait... all this time it wasn't butter!? O_O  
**

**Kimiko:Shocking isn't it?  
**

**Boomer:N.T.A is a big school  
**

**Butch:Our old school is much bigger though  
**

**Brick:Say Electron where did you go to school before you transferred to N.T.A?**

**Electron: *bluntly* I didn't go to school**

**Brady:So technically he didn't transfer from anywhere**

**Kaoru:Lucky!**

**Momoko:Kaoru!**

**Kaoru:What? He's smart without having to go to school! That's great ^_^**

**Momoko:He could have been home-schooled you know!**

**Electron: Actually I've never had any kind of schooling... this is my first kind of schooling EVER**

**Us:...  
**

**Butch:Then how come he's so smart?  
**

**Brick:Maybe its a natural-born thing**

**Electron: *scratches my head* how do i say this... i guess you could say i did get schooling but at the same time i didn't**

**Nar: *sighs* just say it**

**Electron: The reason I got so smart was from a combination of watching television and scanning peoples minds and copying all their knowledge. From there I had knowledge but I didn't know what to do with it so I spent most of my early years trying to fit it all together like a big puzzle and from there I had a basic education then it was a simple matter of learning how the world work via observation and experimenting. I guess you could say I wasn't public schooled or home schooled, I was self schooled... in a way**

**Us:*blinks twice*  
**

**Kaoru:... I should try that!  
**

**Momoko:You can't scan people's minds, you have a short attention span, and you barely have any interest in what we learn in school so what makes you ****think you'll be interested in observing it?**

**Kaoru:Okay good point  
**

**Me:Well anyway next chapter the girls get to school  
**

**PPGZ:Finally!  
**

**Me:Not my fault Kaoru oversleeps anyway and the next chapter also has our first day of school! ^_^**

**Electron:It's going to be fun!  
**

**Nar: I'm already planning out all the different punishments I'll give to Takeshi for all the trouble he's bound to cause**

**Butch:I'm offended! I'm not going to be the ONLY one to get in trouble  
**

**Kimiko:He's right K-chan will get in trouble to  
**

**Kaoru:*shrugs* Not that I ever cared**

**Nar: Fair point *thinks then pulls out a pen and notepad* *mumbles as he writes* "Kaoru's punishments should involve her not being able to attend sporting events"**

**Kaoru:OI!  
**

**Miyako:Yare,yare ^_^"  
**

**RRBZ:Ganbette Kaoru!  
**

**Me:Sayonara Minna-chan~!**

**Nar: R&R!  
**

**Electron: Enjoy Life~!  
**

**Both: AND LATER DAYS!**


	3. Just In Time

**Me:Hi Minna-chan~!**

**Kimiko:Hey guys**

**Others:Yeah?**

**Kimiko:How much would would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? **

**Kaoru:Who would know the answer to that!?**

**Brick:*to Kimiko* He would chuck, he would, as much as he could, And chuck as much as a woodchuck would If a woodchuck could chuck wood.**

**Kimiko:Ah of course! ^_^ *nods***

**Blues:*blinks***

**Me:Anyone else have any random questions?**

**Electron: Why is it that hot-dogs come in packages of 8 but hotdog buns in packages of 6?**

**Nar: Marketing**

**Us:...**

**Miyako:If a tree knocks down in the forest and no one can hear it does it make it sound?**

**Momoko:Yes**

**Boomer:What is the sound of one hand clapping?**

**Butch:You can't clap with one hand**

**Boomer:Oh**

**Me:*blinks* Ne,Electron-chan wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Electron: Va bene (Very good) Tsuki owns nothing related to the PPGZ franchise nor does she own Ayumi, Rin, Nar or myself**

**RRBZ&PPGZ:Happy Reading!**

**Me:To the story~! :D**

* * *

_** "I'm not late I just got delayed"~Kaoru**_

The vampires arrived at New Townsville Academy and looked up at the building. It was fairly large, light colored, and a clock was present at the top. N.T.A had a banner that says 'Welcome to Another School Year'. Conversations were heard everywhere as many students were walking in and out the building to greet one another and most likely talk about how they spent their summers.

"This school is pretty big" Raiden said looking up.

"Our old one is much bigger" Takeshi said waving it off.

Previously the vampires attended a vampire school called Vlad Night School, which was named after Vlad the Impaler, and Rin used to go to True Cross Academy. Both of these school were different from N.T.A. such as Vlad Night School had hunting sessions instead of lunch and True Cross Academy had exorcist classes, but they will adjust to a normal school soon enough.

Let's go get our schedules" Yuichi said leading his friends to the office.

"Yosh!" Raiden and Takeshi said walking and pulling down their sister's skirt to make it seem longer.

"Guys~!" Tsuki whined "Cut it out before people starts looking at us weird!"

"If you keep pulling that skirt down the students will see her panties" Ayumi said and almost immediately Raiden and Takeshi released her skirt.

"Arigato Ayumi-chan" Tsuki said

"No problem" Ayumi responded.

As they entered the building they had to look around. Other than the students and teacher walking around everywhere there was also fair-sized lockers in various colors, equipment being moved to different rooms, and the floors were polished.

"This way" Yuichi said making a turn and the others followed.

"How do you know where the office is?" Rin asked

"There's a sign that says 'Main Office'" Yuichi answered simply and the demon blinked at the sign.

"Why didn't we go to our mates house?" Takeshi asked

"Well they said that there was a 50/50 chance that they would be late for homeroom" Satoshi said putting his hands behind his head as he walks.

"What keeps them from being late before homeroom starts?" the twins asked in unison.

"Not sure..." the four brothers answered.

"Well I hope they get here on time" Ayumi said and everyone nodded in agreement as they walked into the office.

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V

Right now I am wearing a white button-down shirt, a burgundy blazer, gray skirt, hot pink ribbon tie, matching hot pink high socks, and black toms as my uniform. Miyako has a long white-sleeved button down with the first two unbuttoned, gray skirt, baby blue knee socks with white polka dots, and cute black flats. Kimiko has a gray cardigan with only the last four buttoned, a white button-down underneath, gray skirt, purple patterned tights, a loose neon purple tie, and black ballerina flats.

We had half an hour to get to school, get our schedules, and be in our homerooms. Instead of walking to school like we _should _be doing Miyako, Kimiko, and I are walking, more like running, to Kaoru's room to wake her up. Every new school year she oversleeps since a part of her doesn't want summer vacation to be over which makes her forget to set her alarm clock. Not only that but because she's still in vacation-mode she didn't sleep earlier like she _should_ have. I opened her door and we steeped in her somewhat messy room,but that was the least of our problems.

"Kaoru looks so peaceful" Miyako said smiling at our friend. Kaoru was currently in her pajamas and her hair is messy but she did look peaceful...but not for long.

"Kimi-usa! We have 25 minutes!"

"Roger Momo-chan!"

Kimiko stepped back a little then ran and jumped up landing on Kaoru who immediately jolted from her slumber. Miyako already laid out her uniform and I yanked the sheets off her bed.

"5 more days..." Kaoru mumbled turning away from me

"Kaoru! Homeroom starts in 23 minutes!"

"Oh Shit!" She was wide awake now. Kaoru quickly grabbed her clothes and to the bathroom to take the World's Shortest Shower and changed. Kaoru came out wearing a white button-down shirt with a gray v-neck pullover with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black slacks, and black converses. Kaoru is the first girl in our school to start wearing pants even though she _should _be in a skirt. Many arguments with the principal and teachers until her dad finally came to school to scare the living crap out of everyone. Having a dad as a famous wrestler does its wonders.

"Okay I got my shoe on!" Kaoru said sighing of relief

"We have 13 minutes!" I exclaimed as we bolted out of her room and ran down the stairs.

"Oh good mourning girls would you have-?" Kaoru's mother, Mitsuko, never got to finish her sentence as the four girls rushed passed her.

"Bye mom!" Kaoru said running through the door.

"Ohayō Gozaimasu!" (Good Morning!) Miyako said politely when she was pasting her.

"Hi Matsubara-san!" Momoko said jumping over Shou's soccer ball while heading for the door.

"Moshi! Moshi!" Kimiko said being the last one and closing the door after her.

"...Have breakfast?" Mitsuko finished dumbfounded with the rushing girls.

"Ha! I told you it would happen again this year!" Dai said to his little brother while eating his waffles. "Now you have to do my chores for the week!"

"Dai! What have I told you about hustling your brother into doing your chores?" his mother said to her

"Now _you _get to do _my _chores!" Shou said with a grin.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Miyako's P.O.V

We were about half-way to school and I was running between Momoko and Kaoru while Kimiko was on Momoko's other side. It wasn't the first time we were running to beat the bell and on other days I wouldn't mind much but I would never want to be late on the first day.

"You didn't want breakfast?" Kimiko asked Kaoru as we ran to our school.

"Nah,I'll eat at lunch"

"Guys we have 10 minutes!" Momoko said panicking. Momoko is one of the star students in our school even though she is obsessed with heroes and heroines and addicted to candy. Being late was never an option for her no matter how little time we have left she never gives up on trying to be on time until she hears that bell. But since we have 10 minutes there was only one option I could think of.

"Maybe we should transform?" I suggested and soon we all came to a halt.

"Crazy idea... I like it!" Kimiko approved

"I'm game" Kaoru said with a shrug and Momoko sighed.

"Fine... but just this once" I smiled happily and we took out the compact on our belts and transformed.

"I missed wearing this cute outfit" I said playing with the skirt

"I didn't" Buttercup said

"No time to chat let's fly!" Blossom said checking her watch

"Up up and away!" Bunny said cheerfully and the four of us flew up.

We zoomed to our school's rooftop and landed quickly so that we wouldn't be spotted. After we de-transformed we went inside and ran to the office. If we walked we would have made to school with only two or three minutes to spare. But while flying super fast we got here in under a minute. I noticed that no one was in the hall,probably in their homerooms already. A lady was on the phone behind a desk and looked super busy.

"We should wait until-" Kaoru cut me off doing the opposite of what I was going to say.

"Yo desk lady!" Kaoru said getting her attention.

"Miyako,Momoko,Kimiko and I'm Kaoru." Kaoru said pointing to each of us "We need our schedules" The lady quickly looked through a folder and I couldn't help but notice how many things were on her desk. First day's are always the busiest time in the school year.

"Here you are" the lady said as she passed them out to us.

"We have 6 minutes!" Momoko said looking at the clock.

"Yay we all have the same homeroom! I hope Sato-kun is in there" Kimiko said happily. How could I forget that the boys were here too? We really _are_ running late...

"That's great and all but we have to get in room... 202" I said and we all headed to our new homeroom.

Normal P.O.V

The four girls sighed of relief when they entered the classroom five seconds before the bell rang.

"We made it!" Miyako said happily

"Phew" Momoko said sighing with relief.

"Talk about a split second finish" a guy in the classroom said making a smart alack. The four girls looked to see that the owner of the comment was a young man with a big red curly afro. Kimiko couldn't help but stare at the red curly afro... it intrigued her.

"There you girls are!" Takeshi said and they looked away from him to go towards their friends who were crowding Raiden's desk.

"Cool we have the same homeroom" Zoku said

"What took you girls so long?" Yuichi asked

"Its Kaoru's fault" Momoko said

"Oh relax Momo. We made it on time didn't we?"

"We were lucky"

"I heard we got a new homeroom teacher" Satoshi said out of the blue.

"Really what happened to our other one?"Miyako asked.

"I heard that she won the lottery, quit, and moved to America" Kimiko said resting her elbow on Satoshi.

"No her husband_ from_ America won the lottery and they moved to America to enjoy their riches." Kaoru corrected

"Demo.." (But...) Momoko said "I heard that she was _wanted _by America because she cheated on the lottery while she was vacation there with her husband"

Everyone blinked.

"Is this how rumors work at this school?" Raiden asked.

"Pretty much" Kaoru said

"Didn't they have rumors at your old school?" Kimiko said playing with her hair randomly.

"Yeah but more extreme than this" Takeshi answered.

"Whoever our new homeroom teacher is I just hope he/she doesn't bug me" the tomboy said crossing her arms. Just then the doors opened and everyone in the class quickly sat down.

A familiar man clad in black stepped into the classroom and closed the door before walking to his desk.

"No fucking way..." the four brothers and their cousin said in unison. The four girls jaws dropped while all the other girls in the classroom either had hearts for eyes or were blushing.

"Nar!?" the group shouted with shock and disbelief.

"Oh hello everyone" Nar said calmly with an innocent smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

Takeshi, Kaoru, Miyako, Raiden, Yuichi,, Momoko, Kimiko, Satoshi, and Zoku were still shocked to see the Lord of Shadows and Darkness as their homeroom teacher. The afro-headed teen in the back chuckled at their reactions. They looked like they saw a ghost.

"This is great!"Kimiko said joyfully once she got out of her shocked state,making Nar chuckle.

"This is crazy!" Kaoru semi-shouted.

"Now,now Kaoru settle down" Nar said smirking when she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Since you boys are new why don't you come up and introduce yourselves to your new classmates?" Nar suggested.

"Yosh!" Takeshi said as he,along with the other six, got up to introduce themselves when they went to the front of the classroom.

"Yo,I'm Takeshi Kakihara" the black-haired teen said casually.

"I'm Yuichi Kakihara" the red-head said with a wave.

"Satoshi Kakihara" the brunette said keeping his hands behind his head.

"Hi I'm Raiden Kakihara" Raiden said with a friendly tone and Miyako smiled at him.

"I'm Kinzoku Nelia but everybody calls me Zoku. Nice to meet you guys" the teal-eyed teen said.

"The names Electron" the last guy said and topped everyone's introduction with an overly fancy bow. Every student blinked at the gestured and Miyako giggled a little. The six boys headed back to their seats.

"Wait" a guy in their class said and looked at the four princes "You four are...brothers?"

"Yup" they said in unison sitting back down.

"That's a little hard to believe" a girl in the front said.

"How? We look exactly alike" Raiden said and everyone has question marks floating above their heads.

"You four don't look anything alike!" another guy exclaimed.

"Well we _are _quadruplets after all" Yuichi said finally sitting next to his mate.

"Quadruplets!?" the class exclaimed in unison before turning to their teacher.

"Believe it or not they are indeed brothers, quadruplets for that matter" Nar said and his students jaw dropped.

"How would've thought" Miyako said

"We did!" Kaoru said to her

"Oh yeah..." Miyako said making the tomboy sweat drop at her. Miyako was almost perfect to the stereotypical blonde. She's pretty, has a fair bust size, but she isn't dumb... she just has her moments.

"Don't we look alike Zoku?" Takeshi said turning to his cousin.

"Not in the slightest" Zoku chuckled while sitting down on Electron's left. The teal-eyed teen turned to him.

"Sup?"

"Howdy" Electron greeted back then looked in front of him to notice Takeshi's rather spiky hair.

"Shouldn't your hair be considered a safety hazard?"

"Hahahahahaha!" Satoshi laughed uproariously which made most of the class jump at the sudden sound. Nar rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Shouldn't you go outside so that a bird could start using your afro as a nest?" Takeshi retaliated.

"Shouldn't your hair be providing a naked cactus in the dessert?"

"Oh yeah? Well shouldn't your hair be-"

**RING RING**

"Alright class head for first period"

"Hai Sensei!"

"Wait! I didn't get to finish my-"

"Nice meeting you Takeshi" Electron said with a victorious grin before leaving.

"Why do I keep getting cut o-"

Get going Takeshi. You don't want to be late" Nar said smirking cutting him off once more.

"Oi! You did that on pur-"

"Bwahahaha! That Electron guy is hilarious!" Satoshi laughed loudly as Kimiko came next to him.

"Guys I've come to an important decision" Kimiko said.

"Nani?" Miyako asked.

"By the end of this week... I will touch Electron-chan's afro" the brunette girl said with determination making her friends sweat drop at the random declaration.

"Anyways..." Takeshi said hoping to finish off his sentence. "If I get cut off again I sweat I'm gonna-"

"Oh shut up" Kaoru said taking his wrist and pulling him out of their homeroom. Takeshi never got to finish his sentence but he has the rest of the school year to say more.

* * *

**That's All Folks!**

**Kaoru:I can't believe Nar is our homeroom teacher o_o  
**

**Kimiko:How great is this!? ^_^  
**

**Brick:Nar did say he knew our principle**

**Nar: An old acquaintanceship from long ago back when he was younger... he was quite the gambler**

**Momoko:I knew it!  
**

**Kaoru:How can you POSSIBLY know that?  
**

**Momoko:Remember when we rolled dice for an experiment and he knew it would on 4?  
**

**Kimiko:Oh yeah!  
**

**Miyako:I thought it was a lucky guess  
**

**Kaoru:This is school year is going to be-  
**

**RRBZ: FUN ^_^**

**Electron: Oh yeah it is ^_^  
**

**Nar: Quite ^_^**

**Kaoru:*bangs her head on the wall*  
**

**Brady:Aw Kaoru is happy again!  
**

**Kimiko:I'm going to be the lead in the school play~!  
**

**Miyako:I'm going to make the pep rally better than ever before!  
**

**Momoko:I'm going to break a school record for the most A's! ^_^  
**

**RRBZ:We're going to do sports! ^_^**

**Electron: And i'm going to... EAT ALL THE FOOD IN THE CAFETERIA!**

**RRBZ:*laughs uproariously*  
**

**PPGZ:*anime falls*  
**

**Me:If you eat all the food in the cafeteria then there wouldn't be left for us and the other kids**

**Electron: Oh... then i'll eat it all AFTER EVERYONE GETS THEIR FOOD!**

**Me:Won't that cost a LOT of money?**

**Electron: *shrugs* I've got loads of money**

**Me:But waste it on all food? o.O  
**

**RRBZ:Food is NEVER a ****waste**

**Electron: Don't worry, I've got so much it wouldn't even cause a dent in my reserves**

**Kimiko:I'm just starting to realize how many rich people are in our school  
**

**Other PPGZ:*nods* Yeah...**

**Nar: But unlike most of them he isn't a snob  
**

**Electron: Something I take pride in**

**Me:Well that's it for this chappie. Ja ne Minna-chan!(See you later everyone!)  
**

**PPGZ&RRBZ:Sayonara!**

**Nar: R&R!  
**

**Electron: Enjoy Life!  
**

**Both: AND LATER DAYS!**


	4. Our First Day of School

**RRBZ:*walks in with bruises and falls face-first on the floor***

**Miyako:What happened to you guys?**

**Me:They had a little 'run in' with the Maids and Elise-san thought it was something else so she beat them up with pots**

**Kaoru:*laughs uproariously***

**Miyako,Kimiko,&Momoko:Yare,yare ^_^**

**RRBZ:*bruises start to heal***

**Nar & Electron *chuckles***

**RRBZ:*still knocked out***

**Kaoru:What happened?*still laughing* **

**Me:Well Onii-chan's Halo 4 tournament was going to start and they were carrying drinks and racing to the room**

**Momoko:Let me guess they tripped and their drinks splashed on the Maids**

**Me:Something like that she literally ran into the Maids... but the drinks still splashed on them**

**Kimiko:What did the boys do?**

**Me:They shouted out apologizes and got napkins to attempt to wipe the soda from their maid uniforms and they were still in a rush**

**Miyako:The maids uniforms are so kawai ^_^**

**Me:*nods smiling* But then Elise-san came...**

**PPGZ:Oh no O_O**

**Electron: Let me guess, given how excellently Elise can "correctly" analyze a situation it all ended with shouting, obscenities, and random kitchenware?**

**Me:Yup **

**Kimiko:*pokes the RRBZ* They're still asleep**

**Me:They'll be up by the conclusion Kaoru-nee wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Kaoru:Sure Kiki-chan doesn't own us, the RRBZ, Electron,Nar, Rin or Ayumi *goes back to laughing***

**Miyako:That's so mean Kaoru *pouts***

**Momoko&Kimiko:Happy Reading!**

**Me:To the Story ^_^"**

* * *

_** "When I'm with my friends the word 'boredom' doesn't exist" ~Momoko**_

The nine third-years met in the hallway to look at their schedules to see who has class with who. Here's how they look:

Momoko:French III, Physics, AP History, Trigonometry Honors, Advanced Literature, Lunch, Drama, Physical Education

Miyako:Spanish III,Physics, History, English 11, Lunch, Art, Physical Education

Kimiko:French III, Physics, History, Trigonometry, Advanced Literature, Lunch, Drama, Physical Education

Kaoru:Spanish III, Physics, History, Trigonometry, English 11, Lunch, Drama, Physical Education

Yuichi:French III,Physics, AP History, Trigonometry Honors, English 11, Lunch, Music, Physical Education

Raiden:Spanish III, Physics, History, English 11, Lunch, Music, Physical Education

Satoshi:French III, Physics, AP History, Trigonometry, English 11, Drama, Physical Education

Takeshi:Spanish III, Physics, History, Trigonometry, English 11, Lunch, Drama, Physical Education

Zoku:FrenchIII, Physics, History, Trigonometry, English 11, Music, Physical Education

"Three advanced classes Yuichi-chan and Momo-chan!" Kimiko commented after squeezing her head through the red couple to see their schedules.

"Not surprised" Zoku said

"How come you got AP History but I didn't!" Takeshi said after looking at his brunette brother's schedule.

"Easy. I the wars interest me." Satoshi said with a smirk

"They interest me too!"

"Yeah but did you study them at home?" Yuichi asked and Takeshi, realizing that he didn't, withdrew his argument.

"But we have most of our classes together!" Miyako cheered with made everyone smile with a nod.

"Most importantly we have lunch and gym together" Kaoru said with a grin "My two best subjects!"

"When did Lunch ever count as a subject?" Raiden asked.

"Since...shut up" Kaoru said not able to think of anything

"If we bump into the others in the halls we should see what classes they have too" Yuichi suggested.

"I know Kiki-chan has Advanced Literature" Momoko said giving Takeshi his schedule back.

"She could be in the same class as us" Kimiko said

"Shit! We only have five minutes to get to our language classes!" Zoku said looking at his watch.

"Ja ne!" (See you later!) the nine friends said to each other as they separated. Momoko, Kimiko, Yuichi, Satoshi, and Zoku going to French on the far right side of the hall while the remaining four went to the far left for Spanish.

* * *

5th Period (Tsuki's P.O.V)

As the forth period class ended I grabbed my bag and left to my fifth,which was Advanced Literature. I hope I'm not the only 2nd-Year who has this class. The good thing about this class is that its the only one that _doesn't_ have Hikari in it. She's in all my other classes and we're even in the same homeroom! I feel bad for the teachers who have us they are going to hear a lot of arguments from us and it'll all be Hikari's fault.

I sighed before making a turn and going up to the next flight of stairs,being sure to avoid other students as I walk. The reason why I have Advanced Literature in the first place is because I excel in poetry and my parents read a lot of them to me when I was younger my favorite is 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe. My favorite poets however are Shakespeare, Frost, Dickinson, oh and Dr. Seuss! That man is genius!

Anyway Kimiko-chan has this class because, being an actress, she has read a lot of plays. She also told me once that whatever happens to her favorite character in a novel or play she reads it as if its actually happening to her-"3D reading"-she calls it and I think it's amazing. Momoko-chan was precocious as a young girl and has read most of the classics when she was only nine or ten so its no surprise she has this class. As fr Yuichi-nii...he's just smart,but I do recall him reading books once and a while. I can tell I'm going to enjoy it but first I have to _find_ it!

"Where's is that bloody classroom!?" I said to myself started to get frustrated. My eyes were so focused on the door numbers I didn't see the person that I bumped into.

"S-Sumimasen!"(S-Sorry!) I semi-yelled at the unknown person. This is the first classmate I actually talked to in this school besides the ones I know already. After getting a better look at him I first noticed that he has a red curly afro and his eyes are a slightly faded green with flecks of gold inside them. I knew right then and there he was a third-year.

"Don't worry about it" he said casually before looking at me. "Hello,beautiful" he said with a flirty smile and I blushed a little.

"H-hi" was all I said back. My bashfulness with new people has always gotten to me.

"Where are ya headed?" he asked

"A-Advanced L-Literature" I said trying not to stutter.

"Cool! We have fifth period together!" I blinked at his enthusiasm.

"Speaking of which what's your name?"

"T-Tsuki.."

"I'm Electron" he said with an overly fancy bow. I've been bowed to all my life, by other vampires of course, but his really stood out.

"H-Hajimemashite (N-Nice to meet you) Electron-senpai (A/N:Senpai is an honorific used for upperclassmen)

"Don't be so formal Tsuki" he said waving me off "Now then..." he walked around me opened the door. The Advanced Literature class. The class I was trying to find and made me walk up and down the hall at least five times.

"It was _here_ the whole time!?" i semi-shouted while walking in. I heard Electron er... san chuckling from behind me.

"Yo Imoto!"(A/N:Imoto means little sister) I heard Yuichi call out with a grin which I returned and walked over to him, Kimiko, and Momoko.

"Konnichiwa!" I greeted happily, my shyness melting away.

"Ah~! You've met Electron-chan" Kimiko said

"You guys have classes together" I asked him.

"And we're in the same homeroom" Electron-san said as he took a seat behind Momoko.

"But anyway Yuichi and the other three are your older brothers?"

Yuichi and I nodded "Yup" we answered in unison.

"Does anyone in your family look alike?" my afro-haired classmate said chuckling.

"We're going to have fun in this class" Momoko commented smiling to herself. I can see that this is her favorite subject as well.

Just then the teacher came in and other students stopped talking and sat down. This classroom is set up differently than others. First 15 desks were set on each side of the classroom, thirty total, and they faced each other in the middle where our teacher can walk up and down the classroom with plenty of space. Our teacher herself is really pretty. She has medium length black hair that flips upward at the end, nice blue eyes, fair skin, and a willowy figure. I glanced about the classroom and noticed that guys were staring at her with smirks, it made me sweat drop.

"Hello. My name is . Welcome to Advanced Literature" she said with a friendly smile.

"Hi Sensei!" the class said in unison

"Now to begin the year let's do a warm up with analyzing poems" Keane-sensei said as she wrote some things on the board. I perked up,but didn't let it show much. Momoko and Kimiko turned at me and winked. This is definitely a class I'll get an A in.

* * *

**Lunch**** Time**

Miyako's P.O.V

I happily walked to my locker. Since Takeshi and Rai-kun got into a brotherly fight last period, I'm meeting up with everyone in the cafeteria. I thought their fight was cute while everyone else got out of the way.

"Howdy Miyako" I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to smile at him

"Hiya Electron-chan! You have lunch this period?" I asked him

"Yup"

"Yay! You can sit with us!" I cheered before finally finding my locker. I put in my combination and as soon as I opened my locker a flood of love letters and notes came out of my locker and it fell all over the floor. Its the first day of school...how did they know which locker I have?

"I'm half expecting to see a little mountaineer yodeling in there" Electron-chan said looking into my locker. I giggled at the thought and put my other books in my locker and took out my art supplies to put them in my bag. I always loved to paint and my Obaachama told me that my parents were excellent artists. My dad was a sculptor and my mom was a painter. After she told me that it only made me love art even more.

"Hey Miyako" a boy from my History class said approaching me,snapping me out of my thoughts. He's one of the guys that,sometimes, walked me home last year. For some reason when I'm with the girls they avoid me maybe they're scared of Kaoru.

"Hi!" I replied with my usual smile while putting my sketch book in my bag.

"You want me to walk you home today?"

"Oh that's okay" I reassured "Rai-kun is walking me"

"Who's that?"

"My boyfriend" I said closing my bag

"You have a boyfriend!?" he exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Mhmm!" I nodded happily "He's really cute! You should meet him sometime!" He walked away with heavy depression lines around him. He walked over to another group of boys and then a few seconds later they had the same expression as him. Then they walked a corner and soon an even larger amount of disappointed groans. Where these boys always there? I could've sworn the hallway was empty when I came to my locker. After hearing more sounds of disappointment I turned to Electron-chan.

"Was it something I said?" I asked blinking at him,confused.

"Don't worry about it" he replied patting my head "I have this feeling that sooner or later they'll bounce back"

"Hai!" I said smiling before closing my locker. The two of us stepped over the pile of love letters and headed for the cafeteria.

"So Electron-chan what are you having for lunch?"

"Everything!" he said with a proud grin as we walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

**In the Office...**

Normal P.O.V

"I assure you Izumi-san that Rin didn't mean to yell out that..." Nar searched for the right word "comment."

Ayumi glared at Rin who scratched the back of his head in reply.

"There is no need to give a student detention on the first day" Nar continued.

"Yeah I just blurted it out. And _you're_ the one who showed us that slideshow in the first place!" Rin defended.

While the others were having lunch Rin made a certain...comment in Health class that got his teacher, , upset. Ayumi, Hikari, and Aoki were waiting with him.

"Its for your own education" Izumi said normally.

"Izumi-san" Nar interrupted before Rin can blurt out anything. "It was never intentional so can't we just forgive and forget?"

"...Fine" the Health teacher sighed giving in "Rin your off the hook"

"Arigato Izumi-sensei" Rin said as she nodded and walked away.

"Consider yourself lucky,Rin" Nar said.

"Thanks Nar. I didn't even know you were a teacher here!"

"Us either!" the twins and Ayumi said in unison.

"Yes your expressions were almost as humorous as the others" Nar said chuckling at the memory "Kaoru's was probably the best by far."

"Hikari-chan what are you even doing in the office?" Ayumi asked.

"Futago nearly ripped a girls head off" Aoki answered

"Nande!?"(Why!?) Ayumi and Rin said in unison.

"She called MY Zoku-kun cute!" those around her sweat-dropped. The yandere has struck again.

"She probably has a class with him and is planning to take Zoku-kun away from me!" Hikari continued "She had to be eliminated"

Rin and Ayumi sweat dropped once more and Aoki rolled his eyes a little.

"So the girl went to the nurse and Okami-sensei sent Hikari out and I went with her to make sure she didn't follows her to nurses's office to finish the job. If she keeps this up they might assign her to start going to the school's counselor."

"Ha! As if I'll go" Hikari said flipping her hair.

"Honestly Hikari..." Nar sighed

"Its not my fault!" the gold-eyed vampire said crossing her arms.

"Now we're going to miss lunch" Aoki said to Hikari and Rin

"Gomen" the vampire and demon said in unison.

"Rin-kun you are buying me food after school" Ayumi said after punching him, she can be aggressive sometimes.

"Hikari-chan you are doing the same"

"Alright, alright" the two said in unison once more.

_**RING! RING!**_

"Better get going" Nar told them.

"Hai!"

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

Okay so Kimi somehow talked me into having Drama as an elective. I was planning on having music like Takeshi and the others but Kimi wouldn't stop bothering me and I knew I couldn't have Art because I'll just make a mess. So I figured why not? An extra class for me to sleep in. I walked in and saw other people I recognized but the one that stood out was Satoshi. I was surprised since I figured he would choose music.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked sitting next to the smart-ass.

"Kimiko talked me into it" he answered simply and I nodded understanding. Those two have their 'soap opera' moments o Drama would be the perfect class to bring it out.

"K-chan!" I heard Momoko and Kimiko say in unison and I turned to look at them.

"I'm so glad you choose Drama!" Kimiko said being her usual hyper self. I sweat dropped at her statement. She and I both knew I was practically forced.

"Wake me up when its done" I said closing my eyes. A few minutes later someone nudged me. When I opened my eyes once more I saw our drama teacher/director. Her name is Hitomi-sensei. She has light blue hair that is always in a long,low ponytail and she has really nice light brown eyes. She has her signature black beret and is _very _dramatic. I can't help but laugh when she acts out a scene.

"Today we will be doing mirror exercises!"

I saw something like that on T.V

"Now,pair up with a partner"

"Sato-kun~!" I heard Kimi cheer not seconds after.

"Guess I'm stuck with Momo" I said to myself

"Hey!" the redhead shouted in defense.

"Okay class now choose who goes first and your partner will mimic your facial expressions and actions~!" our drama teacher instructed.

"I go fist" I said coming up with an idea. I stood back a little and punched the air several inches from Momoko and she mimicked me. I wanted it to look like we were two fighters in a ring. I put up two fists and proceed to throw fake punches at Momoko and she continued to copy my movements. I did a kick but Momoko didn't do it.

"K-chan I can't kick so high"

"Why not?"

"I'm wearing a skirt!"

"Who's fault is that?" I said smirking.

After five minutes of my 'fighting match' with Momo she complained again and I had to copy her expression.

"K-chan my arms are tired!" Momoko complained. She wouldn't be complaining if she was Blossom right now.

"Oh shut up and punch me"

"Okay!" Momo punched my shoulder and I mimicked her but my punch was harder.

"Ow!"

"Haha!"

"Good job girls" Hitomi-sensei praised but mostly me since she saw me copying Momo.

"Thanks" I said with a grin

"Sensei she punched me!"

"Yes now keep it up Kaoru-san and Momoko-san your supposed to copy her facial expression too"

Momoko's jaw dropped and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm so glad I picked drama!" I said laughing loudly.

* * *

**Gym (Last period)**

Normal P.O.V

Electron met Ayumi and Rin on their way to gym. The afro-haired student told them he met most of their friends earlier that day. They were a little surprised but it was possible since they are all third-years.

"How can you say those things out loud!?" Ayumi yelled at her boyfriend. Somehow when they talked with Electron what happened in Health class popped up again.

"It just came out! And I said I'll buy you food after school!" Rin defended. Nar was able to get him out of trouble with their Health teacher but he was on his own with Ayumi.

"So that's why I didn't see you two at lunch" Electron said.

"Yeah its _his _fault!" Ayumi said.

"I would've done the same thing pal" Electron said patting Rin's back.

"See?" Rin said but Ayumi just punched his arm and went to the girls locker room.

"She's a keeper" Electron said chuckling and they both went to the boys locker room.

A few minutes later students dressed in gym clothes started to come out of the locker rooms. Electron and Takeshi,however raced out but Electron bumped into the Kinoshita Twins.

"Sorry" Electron apologized before looking at them.

"Don't apologize I bet it was Takeshi's fault!" Hikari said yelling the last part.

"Was not!"

"Must you always challenge people to random things?" Aoki asked.

"Yes!" Takeshi said proudly before going to bother his girlfriends before gym started.

"Daijōbu?" The twins asked Electron in unison.

"Wow I think I got suckered punched because I'm seeing double!" Electron said earning a laugh from the twins.

"I'm Hikari" the gold-eyed vampire said

"And I'm Aoki"

"Nice to meet you both" Electron said with an overly fancy bow which made Hikari blush. She always blushed when people bowed to her.

"I'm Electron"

"Ah so your Electron" Aoki said in acknowledgement.

"You have Zoku-kun in you're homeroom" Hikari said

"Yeah he's mentioned a Hikari. I take it your his girlfriend?"

"Yup!" Hikari said smiling.

"Oh look" Aoki said and the other two turned their heads to see the quadruplets and Tsuki coming their way.

"Aoki-kun!" Tsuki said hugging her boyfriend and he kissed her cheek to greet her back.

'Rats' Electron thought himself but then turned to Aoki. "You are one lucky son of a bitch to have a girlfriend _that _cute" he said slapping Aoki on the back.

"Thanks Electron" Aoki said while Tsuki blushed.

"Kawai!" Momoko said suddenly between Yuichi and Satoshi.

"Where did you come from?" Raiden said looking around.

"She isn't _that_ cute though" Hikari said to Electron.

"Speak for yourself!" Tsuki shot back.

"Luna, I'm prettier than you!"

"Stop calling me Luna!"

"Never!"

As the two girls bickered everyone sweat dropped.

"I get the feeling this happens often?" Electron says to the others who simply nodded. Ayumi walks up to Tsuki and Hikari, put her hands on the back of both their heads them slammed their foreheads together,making them fall back in opposite directions.

"Well...that's one way to stop them" Raiden commented.

"Alright line up!" the coach said. His name is Coach Rokuro He is a tan-skinned, burly man with messy black hair and fierce brown eyes. He can be like a military general at times by making his students do crazy obstacles courses but on Fridays they can anything they want. Although he is tough and burly, he is funny when he chooses to be which is why the students in N.T.A like him...and does their _very_ best not to piss him off.

"5 LAPS!"

"Yes coach!" The students said getting in line. The last period gym class has 38 students which pleased the Coach. It meant more sweat that he will force out of their pores. At the blow of a whistle everyone started to run.

"Yo Electron! Let's race!" Takeshi said feeling the need to finish what he started and Electron smirked in reply.

"Try to keep up" and with that he sped off forcing Takeshi to pick up the speed. They were neck and neck on by the time it was the final lap everyone was paying attention. Electron was running backwards while checking his nails to taunt Takeshi. The green-eyed young man had a huge tick mark on his head and was doing his very best not to use his vampire speed. Just when Takeshi was about to be neck and neck with Electron again he already finished the race,making him in second place.

"Le Winner!" Electron said with an outrageous French accent,which made the girls blush a little.

"I didn't know he could run so fast" Miyako said pulling on one of her pigtails.

"I'm a lot faster than me build would suggest" Electron said not even tired. He has a foot player-like build and still manged to be the first one in Gym to complete the 5 laps. Takeshi wasn't tired,like Electron, but he was always a sore loser accept on certain occasions like when he fought Nar.(A/N:Reference to Chapter 25 & 26 of Vampire Madness) Despite getting his ass kicked twice,it taught him something and he respected Nar after witnessing his power first-hand. However when it came to losing a race...it'll be on his mind for a while.

* * *

**After School **

"He must be a vampire or something" Takeshi said not passed getting defeated in a race.

"If he was we would've sensed it" Yuichi said.

The five siblings were walking home from school and Takeshi made sure not to mention anything supernatural until they reached the forest just outside of New Townsville's Park.

"Just accept you lost" Raiden said.

"I'm just glad you didn't use your vampire speed" Yuichi said.

"Yeah we all thought you would blow our secret just to win a little race" Satoshi said in his smart-ass tone.

"Oi!"

"The point is..." Tsuki said getting Takeshi's attention. "We're proud of you"

"Thanks" Takeshi said with a proud grin.

"Greetings your majesties" Sir Issei said.

"Hiya Issei-san!" they said in unison when he lead them inside. Most of the times a guard would escort them inside the castle and other times...it would be Elise. They were happy it was Sir Issei.

"They have arrived" Sir Issei announced and sounds of trumpets were heard along with the Maids clapping happily.

"Welcome home kids!" Richard said with a smile and Fiona came in after.

"My darlings!" Fiona said happily hugging her children rather tightly.

"Must you do this every time we come home from school on the first day?" Yuichi asked with his face being crushed by Fiona's bosom.

"Yes" the Queen responded letting them go.

"How was school?" Richard asked.

"It was great!" Tsuki said with a smile.

"Well what happened?" Fiona asked tossing her hair.

"Takeshi lost a race" Raiden said casually.

"Oi!"

* * *

**That's All Folks!**

**RRBZ:*conscious again***

**Miyako:How're you feeling?**

**Brady:I feel like Elise-san picked the whole world and dropped on my fucking head **

**Other RRBZ:Ditto *rubs their head***

**Brick:How long were we out?**

**Electron: *looks up* The whole chapter**

**RRBZ:WHAT!?  
**

**Me:Just let it go-  
**

**RRBZ:NEVER!  
**

**Butch:That damn wi-  
**

**Boomer:*covers Butch's mouth* SHH! She can hear us  
**

**RRBZ:*looks around the room frantically*  
**

**Kaoru:You think they're paranoid?**

**Electron: Giving everything I've ever seen and learned about Elise, nah. I think they have the correct amount of paranoia**

**RRBZ:Thank you!  
**

**Kaoru:You guys are ridicu-  
**

**(a butcher knife soars in the room)  
**

**Us:*screams and ducks*  
**

**Kimiko:There's a note attached to it O_O  
**

**RRBZ&I:I'm not reading it!  
**

**Miyako:*looks* The window is closed and Kiki-chan's room is high up O_O**

**Nar: *brings the knife down with his shadows* *opens it and scans the contents***

**Momoko:What does it say Nar?**

**Nar: It says: "You're right to be afraid Brats"**

**Me:*looks at Kaoru* Believe us now?  
**

**Kaoru:Alright I'll admit that's freaky-  
**

**RRBZ:*getting protective gear from my closet*  
**

**Miyako:What are you guys doing  
**

**RRBZ:Preparing ourselves for what's to come  
**

**Me:Oh! I got to make the pillow fort *starts getting a bunch of pillows and throws them to the floor*  
**

**PPGZ:*sweat drops*  
**

**Kaoru:I think we've been in the castle too long  
**

**Momoko:Its possible  
**

**Kimiko:Well Kiki-chan is busy so... Bai Bai readers! *waves* ^_^**

**Nar: R&R!  
**

**Electron: Enjoy Life!  
**

**Both: AND LATER DAYS!**


	5. The Queen Bee

**Kimiko:Why did the cow jump over the moon?**

**Me:What's wrong with the moon?**

**Kimiko:The moon is really pretty but why not jump over the sun? Or Earth itself?**

**Butch:Because... if the cow jumped over the sun it would end up cooked**

**Boomer:And Earth is too big for the cow to jump over**

**Kaoru:Where do you think of these random questions?**

**Kimiko:They just pop into my head**

**Electron: What is the life of one, if not but a minuscule part of something that exists in a far greater spectrum of existence? what are we, if not among the tiniest cogs in a machine that is so unfathomably large, that trying to comprehend it means to lose yourself in an endless sea of theories and assumptions and eventually fall into a spiraling fit of insanity and madness? what are-?**

**Nar: *hits Electron in the head with his cane* Come back down to earth there pal**

**Electron: Sorry**

**Us except the Reds:A-Ano... *blinks***

**Momoko:Guess Kimi-usa's not the only one ^_^"**

**Brick:Electron's are more intellectual while Bunny girl's are...unpredictable really**

**Electron:Yeah sorry, sometimes when i actually listen to what echos in my head i can pull out phrases like those that are somewhat philosophical and thought provoking**

**Nar: Trouble is, once he starts usually he has a hard time stopping**

**Boomer:How often does this happen?**

**Nar: Not very often**

**Electron: I try not to listen to what echos in my head, a lot of them include violent impulsive actions that are very cruel, for example once I saw an elderly woman and who I can assume was her grandson going down some stairs for a brief second I had the impulse to trip them down those stairs**

**Nar: Thankfully he didn't**

**Miyako:I'm glad you didn't ^_^**

**Me:Well anyway Nar would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Nar:Very well then, Tsuki owns nothing related to the PPGZ franchise, nor does she own Rin, Ayumi, Electron nor myself**

**RRBZ:Happy Reading!**

**Me:To the story! **

* * *

_**"Sometimes being mean is someone's way to cope with their problems"~Miyako**_

Momoko's P.O.V

As usual Kimiko, Miyako, Kaoru, and I were running for our homeroom. It was our third day of school and we barely made it to homeroom in all of them. Its a miracle how we arrive at school with only five minutes to spare and _still _make it. Kimiko and Miyako ran across the threshold and a second later I did too but I couldn't see Kaoru-chan.

"Where's K-chan?" I asked

"She tripped" Kimiko said holding back a giggle.

"She has two minutes" Nar said looking at his old fashioned pocket watch.

"Ah~! Nar-sensei has a pocket watch!" I heard a girl sigh

"Sugoi~!" her friend next to her said while blushing.

"Play ball!" Kimiko said randomly and on cue Kaoru slid in the class on her stomach as if she was a baseball player reaching for 2nd base. Everyone looked at the teacher for results.

"Safe" Nar said as if he was an umpire.

"Whoo!" the whole class cheered and Kaoru started giving her classmates high-fives.

"Alright class settle down" Nar said and we all sat back down.

While Nar took attendance Kaoru drifted off to sleep. I rolled my eyes expecting nothing less from her.

"Kaoru" I heard Nar call but when he received no answer. Even though he saw Kaoru walk... well slide in class she still had to say 'here' for attendance. Its like an unwritten law in school.

"Yo Kaoru" Takeshi said shaking his girlfriend awake.

"Huh?"

"Homeroom isn't for sleeping Kaoru" said Nar.

"You let me sleep in here yesterday!" Kaoru said.

"Yes. But this is today"

"So..." Kaoru said "I can sleep in here tomorrow?"

"No" Nar said with a mischievous smile that made some of the girls start to swoon again.

"Can I sleep the day after tomorrow?"

"Perhaps"

"Well then why not today!?" I could tell Kaoru was getting annoyed.

"Because the day after tomorrow isn't today" Nar said keeping his mischievous smile while Kaoru let out a frustrated sigh. I almost felt bad for her... but its really amusing to watch.

Electron-chan chuckled and other female classmates has hearts for eyes whispering about how smart Nar is and making comments about his smile. I looked at Kaoru and I could tell she wanted nothing more than to tune out Nar's fan girls,they irritated her.

"So I've decided" Kimiko said

"Decided what?" the quadruplets said in unison.

"Duh my plan to touch Electron-chan's afro of course"

We all sweat dropped again. One the first day of school Kimi-usa declared she was going to touch Electron-chan's big red curly afro and when she makes declarations like that she takes it to a whole other level. Instead of just walking up to him and asking to feel it she's going to create this whole 'plan' since she says the time had to be 'right'. Electron-chan didn't hear any of this because he is talking to Zoku.

"So what's your plan?" Satoshi asked.

"It shall be at Gym!" Kimiko said with a smile.

"This should be good" I heard Yui-kun say.

"K-chan I heard that Himeko is coming to school today" Miyako said to the half-asleep Kaoru. She has fully awake now when her eyes widened and she groaned afterwards.

"Who's Himeko?" Electron asked joining the conversation.

"This bratty,spoiled,slutty,bitchy-"

"A girl who we don't like very much" I said cutting Kaoru off before her rambling got out of hand.

"She can be very mean" Miyako said pulling on one of her swirly pigtails.

"I see" was all Electron said

**RING! RING!**

"Time for first period class" Nar said.

"Hai Sensei!"

Everyone left their homerooms and headed into the hallways to get their classes.

"Movie it!" a stuck-up voice sounded. Soon the crowd in the hallway moved aside for a certain group of girls. The leader in the clique had bright brown hair that is kept in two big poofs on either side of her head, split bangs, eyes with white star-shaped pupils.(A/N:Google image Himeko Shirogane if you haven't seen the PPGZ anime) She wore a short-sleeved white button-down shirt that made her chest look big, a short gray skirt, and black mary janes.

Himeko means 'princess child' and since she is rich, craves attention in more ways than one, and always brags about her expensive stuff and wealth, she takes her name's meaning to heart. Its ironic because Tsuki,who is a _real _princess, and couldn't handle so much attention since she is shy but Himeko is completely self-centered. Miya-chi is just as rich as Himeko and she's one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet meanwhile Himeko is a snob.

Since we were all first-years she didn't like us and we pretty much disliked her back. Himeko dislikes me because she thinks I'm a 'stuck-up know-it-all'. In other words, my intelligence intimidates her. Himeko dislikes Miya-chi because she is just as popular as she is a thousand times prettier than her so Himeko is jealous and sees Miyako as competition. The reason why she hates Kimiko is because when Himeko first started picking on her Kimi-usa's bitchy side came out and she retaliated. Himeko is the kind of girl who wants her victims to stand down so that she can feel bigger but Kimiko's bitchy side won't allow that to happen.

Now Himeko doesn't dislike Kaoru she hates her and Kaoru hates her just as much. Everyone in this school knows that Kaoru is a tough girl and Himeko doesn't want her to think she runs the school simply because she can be intimidating. At first Kaoru didn't pay Himeko no mind but when we went on our first trip, as first-years, Himeko was sitting behind Kaoru while chewing gum. While the bus was in motion it hit a bump in the road her gum flew from her mouth and landed on Kaoru's hair. One would think its an accident but Himeko did in on purpose just to send our classmates a message that says 'I'm not afraid of Kaoru'. To get Himeko back, Kaoru pushed her into the river thus ruining her expensive clothing which made all the students laugh at her. I have no idea why she would wear expensive clothing when our trip is to the zoo but that's how Himeko is. Ever since that incident they hated each others guts and came up with new ways to get back at each other and sometimes Kaoru even got us involved.

"That's her?" Electron asked Kaoru,who had her arms crossed.

"Yup. The one with the poofs"

"Forget her" Takeshi said putting his arm around her.

"Let's go to Spanish" Miyako said smiling at Kaoru.

"Yeah what are the odds that she'll have it too?" Raiden said

"Fine" Kaoru said and with one last look at Himeko and her friends we left and went our language classes.

* * *

**1st Period:Spanish**

Normal P.O.V

Kaoru,Takeshi,Raiden, and Miyako were in the middle of Spanish class with . Since Miyako is multilingual, Spanish has always been easy for her. Takeshi and Kaoru pronounced some of the words wrong but they can spell them just fine. As for Raiden he just keeps forgetting to put the accents when he writes in Spanish.

"Now when I point to you tell me what you like in español" the Spanish teacher, , said. After glancing about in her class she finally pointed to Takeshi.

"Uh" Takeshi said flipping through some pages "Me gusto juegos de video"(I like video games)

"Bueno!" praised before pointing at Miyako.

"Me gusta compras"(I like shopping) the blonde girl pronounced perfectly.

"Excelente!" said "Now today we will be learning how to-" the Spanish teacher was interrupted by Himeko coming into the room. As usual she grabbed everyone's attention.

"You're late Shirogane-san" said to the poofy-haired girl.

"I know, I was in the office"

"Alright pick any seat you want" the teacher said writing notes on the chalkboard for the class to copy. Kaoru never copied notes in Spanish class but in other subjects she did. If a test came up she would just study with Miyako, even though the blonde beauty herself never had to study.

"Thanks a lot Raiden" Kaoru said

"What did I do!?"

"You jinxed it" Takeshi said to his blonde brother.

"Well who are these?" Himeko said coming up to Kaoru while smirking at Raiden and Takeshi.

"Oh they're-" Miyako was cut off by Kaoru.

"Not interested in you now go sit down with your bitchy friend" Kaoru said pointing at a girl who was,in fact, one of Himeko's friends.

"What did you call me!?" she snapped at Kaoru.

"I know heard me!" Kaoru said snapping back.

"Sensei~!" Himeko whined "Kaoru is yelling at my friend.

"Kaoru calm down" said turning to look at her.

"Me!? Himeko is the one who is _still _standing!"

"No she isn't."

Miyako,Raiden, Takeshi, and Kaoru turned their head to see Himeko sitting next to her friend and they were both snickering at their shocked faces.

"How'd she do that!?" Takeshi and Raiden said in unison.

"That's enough. All of you pay attention"

"Hai Sensei..."

When turned back around Kaoru turned around to glare at Himeko,who just smirked. Kaoru hated it when Himeko gained the upper-hand in their little game but the school year just started. There will be more opportunities.

* * *

**Before Lunch...**

Hikari had to use the bathroom before lunch and Zoku was waiting outside for her. Two of Himeko's friends, Naru and Ashlee, came into the bathroom and started to re-apply make-up while talking about cute boys in their school. Hikari payed them no mind...that is until they mentioned her boyfriend.

"He has such nice teal eyes!" Ashlee squealed and Naru giggled while nodding.

"And toned arms!" Naru added with a dreamy sigh.

"I wonder if he's taken" Ashlee said applying eyeliner.

"Oh he is" Hikari spoke up and the two popular girls turned their heads at her. Hikari's appearance seemed somewhat different. Her pupils widened so that her eyes appeared more black and her irises were nothing but two thin golden rings . (A/N:Google image Yandere eyes) despite this she had a simple smile on her pale face.

"By who?" Naru asked.

"Me" Hikari said with a slight aura of danger radiating from her and her layered side bang is covering her right eye.

"Someone like _him _is dating a second year?" Naru asked somewhat shocked.

"That's right" Hikari said taking a step forward and the two girls, who were becoming nervous, stepped back.

"Well" Ashlee said brushing her off "When you two break up can I have him?"

Hikari's aura grew.

"You can't have him if you're dead" Hikari said in a serious tone. Ashlee and Naru's eyes were wide as dinner plates as Hikari lunged at them.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naru and Ashlee screamed as they ran out the bathroom with come of their make-up falling out of their purses while they ran like the wind. After washing the red from her hands, Hikari came out of the bathroom with her gold eyes back to normal.

"Let's meet the others for lunch now" Hikari said linking arms with Zoku.

"Sure" the metal vampire said turning back at where the girls fled.

"Do you know why those two ran out of the bathroom like that?"

"Who knows?" Hikari said with a shrug as they headed for the cafeteria. "Maybe they ran out of eyeliner or something"

What Zoku didn't see was that his mate was smiling. Hikari is N.T.A's very first yandere student and no one knows when she'll strike again. Naru and Ashlee were definately going to keep their distance.

* * *

**In the Cafeteria **

Himeko was on line with Kimiko, Kaoru, and Rin behind them. Everyone else was at their table already eating.

"Would you hurry up rich bitch!? They are others behind you!"

"Shut up Kaoru! People like me can only eat certain food" Himeko said choosing a salad.

"Well they don't have dog food on the menu so don't bother look for it." Kaoru shot back making Kimiko and Rin laugh.

"How dare you!" Himeko shouted "If my daddy was here you have your mouth shut like last time!"

"If your hairdresser was here I'd ask her if she ever lost a comb in those poofs!" Kimiko yelled.

"You know Kimiko" Himeko said "I don't know how you got the lead in so many plays. The audience is forced to look at your face all the time"

"At least her face isn't buried in clown make-up!" Kaoru said defending her reddish brunette friend.

"Clown make-up!? My cosmetics come all the way from France!"

"Poor France, they have no idea that their cosmetics are being wasted and over used" Rin said sighing,which caused Himeko to look at Rin.

"I don't know who you are" Himeko said putting her hands on her hips "But clearly you know nothing about beauty"

"You should be the LAST one to talk!" Kaoru yelled making everyone on the lunch line jump a little. "You and your fake boobs no nothing about beauty!"

"Fake!?" Himeko yelled in anger and shock.

In truth, Kaoru had no idea if Himeko's boobs were fake or not but she _still_ had her suspicions.

"You ain't fooling anyone poodle-head!" Kimiko said while Rin was laughing and banging the wall.

"You see these?"Kimiko said pointing to the tomboy's chest,making everyone on line pay attention.

"These are _real_ D-cups!" the purple-eyed teen said to the Queen Bee.

"Kimi!" Kaoru said slapping her hand away,blushing slitghly.

"Takeshi told me they were C's" Rin said.

"He told you what!?" Kaoru semi-yelled.

"They grew over the summer Rin" Kimiko replied with a playful smile.

The summer has done wonders for he girls. Momoko, Kimiko, Kaoru, and Kaoru have moved to D-cups while Tsuki, Hikari, and Ayumi were knows C-cups. Out of all the girls Kaoru got to a whole new letter first,which she hated.

"Does Takeshi know about this?" Rin asked ignoring Kaoru's irritation.

"Maybe..."

"Stop talking about them!" Kaoru shouted at the two of them. "And the rest of you mind your damn business!"

The rest of the line turned their heads to avoid her angry gaze.

"Himeko left" Rin commented getting his tray.

"Kimi next time you want to use body parts to insult Himeko... use your own! You're a D too!"

"Gomen" Kimiko giggled "It just came out"

"Whatever" Kaoru said grabbing her tray of food and walked to their table with a grumpy look while Kimiko and Rin trailed behind her.

"What took you so long?" Miyako asked drinking water.

"Poodle-head was holding up the line" Kimiko said sitting down.

"Speak of the bitch" Kaoru said. Himeko walked up to put salad dressing and croutons her her salad. Their table was close to where the condiments are being held.

"I'd rather be a bitch than a boy" Himeko shot back. Takeshi glared.

"...But Kaoru is a girl" Miyako said tilting her head.

"Hardly" Himeko said adding ranch dressing to her salad.

"I hope you choke on your salad!" Kaoru shouted at her. Miyako pulled on her ponytail nervously, Tsuki remained quiet, everyone else at the table was getting irritated.

"Unfortunately I have to see your faces again" Himeko said to Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko, and Kimiko. With that she left the condiments section and started to walk back to the popular table.

Electron, irritated at Himeko, couldn't help but notice a soda can a few feet away from her path. Ever so discreetly, he focused on the soda can and it moved in front of Himeko's right foot to make her trip.

"Aah!" Himeko said as she tripped on the soda can and fell face-first in her salad. Everyone in the lunchroom paused what they were doing and looked at her in silence. Himeko got up and a combination of French and Ranch dressing was smeared on her face along with croutons in her poofy hair. After a few seconds of staring the whole lunch room roared in laughter.

"Bwahahahahaha!" the boys laughed in unison pounding on the table.

"Hahahahaha!" Kaoru laughed holding her stomach.

"She got what she deserved" Momoko said giggling.

"Thank you karma!" Kimiko said with a wide smile.

'Your welcome' Electron thought while laughing along with the rest of the lunchroom.

* * *

**Last Period:Gym**

Electron, Yuichi, Raiden, Takeshi, and Zoku were packing their bags in music class since the bell rang. Gym was next and it was also the last class for the day so everyone was happy.

In the Girls' Locker room Himeko's face was back to normal and she is currently fixing their hair along with her friends in the mirror. Hikari and Tsuki passed by them which made Ashlee and Naru tense up since their last encounter was fresh in their minds.

"Where were you two during lunch?" Himeko asked keeping her eyes on the mirror.

"The nurses office" Naru answered. Himeko looked at the two questionably but then shrugged it off.

"Oh well let's go" Himeko said planning to leave but stepped on Tsuki's foot.

"Ow!" the ravenette yelled but soon regretted. Tsuki always tried to avoid confrontation.

"Watch it newbie! These sneakers are Italian"

"I don't care if they came from fucking Pluto!" Ayumi said stepping up, seeing the whole thing. Even though Ayumi is shorter and younger than Tsuki, she was always protective of her. Most likely because she is more assertive.

"Your the one who stepped on her with your giant monster truck feet!" Ayumi continued.

"For your information I am a size five!" Himeko said to the teal-eyed brunette.

"To what power?" Hikari said not looking at Himeko,or anyone for that matter. Tsuki was shocked that Hikari was getting involved too. Its amazing that one girl can stir up so much trouble.

"What's going on Tsuki?" Kaoru asked coming up wearing green sweat pants, white t-shirt, and green sneakers with white laces.

"Nothing Kaoru"

"Figures that you would know such a trouble maker" Himeko snarled.

"You'll _be _in trouble if you don't stop with the bitchy comments" Kaoru said cracking her knuckles, a habit she picked up from spending a lot of time with Takeshi.

"Kaoru" Momoko said dressed in a red shirt, pink sweat pants, and pink sneakers with red laces. Tsuki let out a sigh of relief knowing that Momoko would put out Kaoru's enraged fire.

"Try not to anger yourself" the red-head putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to your friend Kaoru" Naru said but flinched a little when Hikari stared at her.

"Himeko" Momoko said crossing her arms "We all saw you step on Tsuki's foot so yelling about them being Italian is irrelevant. They are better things to do than to brag about which foreign country your belongings came from. Also the exercises Coach Rokuro does will mess up your hair anyway...you should just waste the thrity minutes of fixing it _after_ gym class."

Kaoru laughed at her pink friend's way of telling people off. When Momoko insults people she does it in an a smart and matter-of-fact way. This is one of the reasons Himeko thinks Momoko is a stuck-up know-it-all. Ayumi pulled her cousin away from the popular girls while Hikari left with Miyako and Kimiko.

"I could've told her off like that" Kaoru said while walking with Momoko,still laughing. They both knew that was a lie. Kaoru is the type to curse someone out if they got on her nerves not make calm come backs like Momoko.

"Sure you could've" Momoko said with a small smile. Soon the group reformed in the gym along with the others students and waited for their coach's instructions.

"This half on that side and the rest of you move back."

The gym was now divided in two teams. Fortunately Electron, Rin, Ayumi,Zoku, Hikari, Aoki, Tsuki, Yuichi, Momoko, Satoshi, Kimiko, Miyako, along with other students they've seen in other classes made up one team while Himeko and her friends were the opposing team. It was as if karma itself was the coach. Coach Rokuro walked on the half-court line and placed the rubber balls on the horizontal line.

"Listen up!" he yelled getting the students' attention.

"You all know the rules of dodge ball. You get hit you're out. You catch it the person who threw it is out. If you get hit on the head it doesn't count. Coach Rokuro stepped back.

"You start when I blow this whistle" he ordered and everyone was ready to run up and claim a dodge ball. After the blow of the whistle some students rushed up while others moved back to ready themselves to dodge.

"Himeko's mine!" Kaoru declared

"Aah!" the Queen Bee yelled dodging Kaoru's throw.

"Damn it!" Kaoru cursed. She picked up another stray ball and was about to hurl it but Takeshi took it from her hand and threw it at Holly, one of Himeko's friends, right in the thigh.

"Holly! You're out!" the coach yelled.

"Good!" she huffed as she went on the bleachers to sit next to a cute boy while rubbing her thigh.

"Its still attached to your body don't be a priss" Coach Rokuro said to Holly while watching the dodge balls fly back and forth. If there's one thing Coach Rokuro won't tolerate its prissy behavior. He believes that girls can handle sports and work-outs just as much as guys can, which is why Kaoru likes him.

"Takeshi! What gives!?"

"Don't you think we should save her for last?" Takeshi said to his mate with a smirk who smirked back.

"Then let's speed this up shall we?" Yuichi said coming from behind Takeshi and throwing the ball so it hit a kid in the torso. A ball was heading towards a shrieking Miyako but she managed to catch the ball.

"Sara! You're out!" yelled the coach and said girl went to sit on the bleachers.

A stray ball went towards Tsuki. The gray-eyed girl was going to pick it up but the gold-eyed girl beat her to it.

"Oi! I saw it first!" Tsuki shouted while dodging a ball.

"Yeah but I can actually throw" Hikari took aim and threw the ball to make it hit Ashlee's chest.

"Oww!" she yelped.

"You're out!" the coach yelled.

"Why'd you aim for her in particular?" Tsuki asked impressed at the throw. Ashlee was on the far opposite side of the gym but Hikari still got her.

"Just because" Hikari replied smiling.

As the game intensified more and more people started to get hit on both teams. So far Tsuki, Hikari, Ayumi, Miyako, Momoko, Rin, Zoku, Aoki, Raiden, and Satoshi were out. Electron, Kaoru, Yuichi, Takeshi, and Kimiko were still in. Himeko, Seiya, and Andrew were on the opposing team. Himeko's strategy in dodge ball is to hide behind people and right now she hid behind Andrew...for more reasons than one.

Seiya is another girl who Kaoru doesn't like. She is a tomboy like her but when they were on the same sports teams they spent it arguing and it did get physical at times. Last year they were about to get in a huge fight but Momoko stopped it, Kimiko got rid of the crowd, and Miyako called Kaoru down. Seiya is really good in dodge ball and Andrew catches well so with both of them on Himeko's team she can win. But Kaoru won't let that happen.

"Kaoru you should hang back for a while" Yuichi said

"No way!"

"You want to throw the winning ball don't you?" Satoshi added

"Fine" Kaoru threw the ball towards Takesho, who threw it to Andrew but he dodged.

Yuichi and Satoshi decided to do the lob and drill attack. First, Satoshi threw the ball high in the air towards Andrew, and said player prepared to catch it. When Andrew was distracted Yuichi threw his own ball so that it would hit Andrew's leg. Since Andrew caught the ball that Satoshi threw, Satoshi is out as well.

"Satoshi!Andrew! You're out!" the two boys went to the bleachers.

"Good strategy" the coach said briefly to Satoshi before blowing the whistle to resume the game.

Since Andrew is out Himeko was now behind Seiya.

"Is it me or did the tension rise?" Kimiko asked

"The tension rose" Yuichi answered.

Seiya swiftly threw the ball that Takeshi dodged but hit Yuichi's shoulder.

"Ganbette"(Good luck) Yuichi said throwing his ball to Electron before going on the bleachers to sit next to Momoko.

"Ha! Four more to go!" Himeko said behind Seiya which irritated Kaoru.

Before anyone could react Seiya threw more dodge balls swiftly that Electron and Takeshi dodged. After a few exchanges one ball headed towards Kaoru, who was on the floor from dodging a previous ball. Electron and Takeshi were too far to run after her and the whole audience leaned forward in anticipation.

BANG

The ball made contact but not with Kaoru. Instead it hit Kimiko who was in front of her with a defensive pose. Eyes widened as the brunette girl fell on her knees since the impact of the ball was starting to take its toll on her abdomen.

"Kimiko!" Satoshi yelled running after her along with other students on the bleachers. A shocked Kaoru bent down and grabbed Kimiko's shoulders.

"Kimi!" the tomboy said shaking her friend and her eyes opened.

"K...K-chan" Kimiko said hoarsely with a short cough.

"Why did you do that? You know Seiya throws hard"

That she does. Seiya's hits are the equivalent to getting hit by a basketball. Satoshi knelt down with the two girls as everyone else crowded them, even Seiya and Himeko.

"I did it...to make sure" Kimiko coughed again "that you can throw the winning ball"

"Kimi..." Kaoru said.

"I know its important that you take that _bitch _down" Kimiko continued with half-lidded eyes. Most people snickered when Kimiko said the word 'bitch'.

"Don't worry about me... K-chan" Kimiko held Kaoru's hand "Just win"

"I will win!" Kaoru said determined.

"E-Electron-chan" Kimiko said in a low voice and said person came to Kimiko and knelt down.

"Yeah?"

"Come closer" Kimiko said and Electron did so.

"Closer..." Electron knelt down closer.

"Closer..." Kimiko said and Electron obliged. Kimiko reached her hand up and felt his curly afro. Jackpot!

"Aha! I _told_ you guys I was going to do it!" Kimiko said happily "Ah~! his hair is so curly and soft! Like a sheep!"

Electron chuckled while everyone else stared in disbelief.

"Wait a minute..."

"What?" Satoshi said after helping Kimiko up after she was done feeling Electron's afro.

"Did I get sucked into one of your soap opera moments!?" Kaoru semi-yelled. Kimiko blinked before smiling playfully.

"Yup!" Kimiko said "Well you did at first then I realized Electron-chan was right there so why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"I told you not to do that to me!" Kaoru semi-yelled

The audience laughed until the whistle interrupted them.

"Alright this is a Gym not a soap opera! Everyone who's out back on the bleachers!"

The students practically ran to the bleachers while Kaoru, Electron, Takeshi,Seiya, and Himeko stayed on court.

Seiya threw the ball and Takeshi caught it. This is what everyone was waiting for.

"Seiya! You're out!"

Seiya grunted as she left Himeko exposed so that she can sit on the bleachers.

Takeshi gave his mate a ball and the three of them walked up and prepared to throw. Himeko was terrified at the pain that's soon to come. She hated sports but with Coach Rokuro you were forced to play.

"Ready" Electron said and the three of them positioned themselves.

"Aim" Takeshi said as he aimed for her torso, Electron aimed for her legs, and Kaoru aimed for her face.

"Fire!" Kaoru shouted and they threw the balls and it successfully hit the places they aimed for.

"OWW!" Himeko cried in pain and turned to her coach. "Coach! Did you see what they did to me!?"

"Yes I did they won the game" Coach Rokuro replied by blowing the whistle to signal that the game is over.

"WHOO!" everyone in the gymnasium cheered and when the bell rung they went back to the locker rooms to change. Himeko spent half and hour after school in the infirmary instead of re-fixing her hair, Kaoru led her team to victory in dodge ball, and after school all the girls felt Electron's afro. They couldn't resist.

"It _is _soft!" Momoko said as she felt the curly afro. Tsuki ,who was next to her, nodded giggling as she felt it as well.

"I should have felt this days ago!" Hikari said.

"K-chan you have to feel it" Miyako said to the tomboy.

"Why would I want to- ah what the hell?" Kaoru said and felt some of Electron's curly red hair. "Wow...That's some afro ya got there"

"Thanks" Electron said not bothered at the fact that seven girls were crowding him to feel his afro.

"I could do this all day!" Kimiko said happily.

"Well so far its been 10 minutes" Ayumi said feeling the afro.

"How come no one wants to touch my hair?" Takeshi asked.

"Because no one wants to be rushed to the hospital when your spikes stab their hand" Satoshi said in his smartass tone which made everyone laugh...except Takeshi.

* * *

**That's All Folks!**

**Kaoru&RRBZ:*laughing*  
**

**Miyako:Maybe you shouldn't have aimed for Himeko's head K-chan  
**

**RRBZ:We were okay with it  
**

**Kaoru:We should do this every time Coach Rokuro says we're playing dodge ball!  
**

**Me:Himeko-senpai would end up in a hospital ^_^"**

**Electron: I have to admit, the way she acts only serves to make me think that she got what was coming to her  
**

**Nar: And yet she will still have more coming I wager**

**Momoko:Knowing Himeko I'd say Nar is right  
**

**Kaoru:Well whatever she has coming for us *crackles her knuckles* I'll be ready  
**

**Momoko:You know you of all people can't get into any fights -_-  
**

**Kimiko:Especially when she almost sued you  
**

**Kaoru:I could care less about that  
**

**Miyako:Violence only leads to more violence  
**

**RRBZ:Sounds good to us ^_^  
**

**Me:^_^"**

**Nar: Well, let me know if she tries to sue you again, my name is well known in the world of law and I can exercise some of my authority. I wouldn't recommend doing it too often though, I don't particularly enjoy flaunting my authority**

**Kaoru:She won't try to do it anymore anyways  
**

**Me:*blinks* How come?  
**

**Kaoru:She invited me to dinner once so that she can get 'revenge' *smirks* Worst mistake of her life  
**

**Momoko:If there's one place K-chan shouldn't go to its fancy places  
**

**Kaoru:Yup ^_^  
**

**Butch:You're fine in our castle  
**

**Kaoru:Yeah but the people in your castle are free-spirited naturally so what I do there no one pays any mind,but the people in Himeko's mansion they**** cold me for EVERY single thing I do! They are WAY too uptight**

**Miyako:Didn't you track mud in their house?  
**

**Kaoru:... It wasn't mud  
**

**Kimiko&Momoko:^_^"  
**

**RRBZ:Ha!  
**

**Me:Yuck...**

**Nar & Electron: *chuckles*  
**

**Electron:Rich people are a bit high strung, it grates on your nerves really**

**Kaoru:Miya is rich and she's not like that  
**

**Momoko:It most likely has to do with how rich kids are raised**

**Electron:Oh yeah, sorry Miyako, forgot about you for a split second  
**

**Nar: And that is a fair point**

**Miyako:Its okay ^_^  
**

**Kaoru:Bottomline I say if Himeko tries anything we break into her mansion and mess it up  
**

**Kimiko:Oh! We can T.P it! I've wanted to do that! ^_^  
**

**RRBZ:We're in!  
**

**Momoko:And we can raid her fridge while we're at it! I wonder what desserts she'll have...  
**

**Miyako:Yare,yare  
**

**Me:I think you guys are a bit riled up *sweat drops***

**Electron: No, if they were riled up they'd suggest taking a wrecking ball to the house  
**

**Nar: *hits Electron in the head* Don't give them ideas like that**

**Brick:No Brady Boomer and Butch we are not going to use wrecking balls on a mansion well known in New Townsville  
**

**Other RRBZ:Dammit...  
**

**Brick:We can do way better than that!  
**

**Brady:Yeah! Ka-san has her connections! We can get a nuclear bomb and-  
**

**PPGZ:Too much!  
**

**Boomer:Maybe our parents would have ideas!  
**

**Butch:Yeah!  
**

**RRBZ:Ikou! *leaves to find Fiona and Richard*  
**

**Kaoru:*follows them*  
**

**Momoko:*sweat drops*  
**

**Me:Uh this can't be good.  
**

**Miyako:Do we go after them?  
**

**Me:Yes! Sayonara Minna-chan!**

**Nar: R&R!  
Electron: ENJOY LIFE!  
Both: AND LATER DAYS! *goes to stop the boys and Kaoru***


	6. Try-Outs

**Me:*walks in my room* What's going on now?**

**Momoko:Kimiko is practicing for when she tries out for Drama**

**Me:So what is she doing?**

**RRBZ: Impersonations**

**Miyako:Kimi-usa! Do Butchie**

**Kimiko:Okay! *clears her throat and talks in a guy voice* "So I've been looking through Kaoru's panties"**

**RRBZ:*chuckles***

**Kimiko:*holds up a pair of light green underwear that says 'Super Star' in the back with black letters'* "And these are definitely my favorite *perverted smile***

**Kaoru:KIMI! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET MY UNDERWEAR!?**

**Others:*laughs and applause***

**Us: *applaud***

**Electron: let's see... OH! do Nar and I next **

**Kimiko:*throws Kaoru's underwear at Butch***

**Butch:*catches them***

**Kaoru:OI!**

**Kimiko:Okay Nar first *turns invisible***

**Us:This should be good ^_^**

**(10 minutes later)**

**Boomer:Got any Jacks?**

**Miyako:Go fish**

**Brady:Where is she!?**

**Kimiko:*becomes visible behind us out of now where* Where's who?**

**Others:*jumps* AAH! *turns around* Kimiko!**

**Kimiko:What? You're acting as if this never happened before *mischievous smile***

**Nar: *holds up a card with a 10 on it* ^_^**

**Electron: excellent! *claps* Now me! Let's see what'cha got**

**Kimiko:Yosh ^_^ *goes on my bed, closes her eyes, and a few minutes later she goes to sleep* **

**Me:*blinks* She can force herself to go to sleep?**

**Other PPGZ:Yup**

**Kimiko:*sleeping for real* GODDAMN HYENAS!**

**Others:*jumps a little***

**Butch:Wow she's good**

**Kimiko:HYENA! *kicks Butch into a wall***

**Butch:What the fuck!? *slams into the wall***

**Us:*laughs***

**Kimiko:*yawns and wakes up* Butch, what are you doing in the wall?**

**Butch:You're kidding right!?**

**Electron: *takes Nar's card and adds a few more zeros so it now reads 1000* ^_^**

**Kimiko:*giggles with a bow* You're too kind ^_^**

**Me:I don't own the RRBZ, PPGZ, Ayumi, Rin, Nar, or Electron-chan **

**Kimiko:I'll do more impersonations in the outro~! **

**RRBZ:Happy Reading!**

**PPGZ&I:To the Story!**

* * *

_**"When life gives you lemons make lemonade, pour it in a water gun, and squirt it in a foe's eye!"~Takeshi**_

As usual the girls ran into their homeroom just in the nick of time. After sighing with relief when the bell rang, they took their usual seats in the back with their friends as homeroom began.

"Momoko-chan! Try-outs are right after school okay?" Miyako told the red-head and she nodded with a smile.

"Try-outs for what?" Raiden asked

"Today is try-outs for extracurricular activities" Kimiko answered with sparkly eyes.

"And I talked to Momoko-chan into trying out for cheer-leading"

"Eh?" the boys in the back said turning to Momoko.

"Yeah! I figured it would be fun!" Momoko replied with a smile.

"I think its a great idea" Yuichi said smirking

"Me to!" Takeshi said "Kaoru you should try out for cheer-leading as well!"

The entire homeroom laughed at the thought.

"Not even if pigs flew" Kaoru said crossing her arms "Besides I have try-outs for soccer"

'Soccer,huh?' Takeshi thought to himself.

"What about you?" Satoshi asked his mate.

"I have Drama and Dance try-outs!" she responded cheerfully

"I'm looking forward to seeing that Satoshi said putting his hands behind his head.

"Rai-kun will you come watch me too?" Miyako asked

"Of course" Raiden said smiling at her. Little did they know that the other boys in the homeroom made a mental note to watch the blonde beauty try out as well.

"We should try out for something too" Zoku said

"You think so?" Yuichi asked interesting in the thought and his cousin shrugged.

"We might as well since we're here" the teal-eyed young man said.

"There's plenty of sports for you guys to try out for" Nar said from his desk.

"What good advice from Nar-sensei" a girl said with hearts for eyes.

"Definitely the best teacher in our school!" a girl in the third row responded blushing.

"Damn fan girls..."Kaoru muttered under her breath.

"Are you gonna try out for something?" Raiden asked Electron

"Yup! The music teacher said I would be perfect for the school band"

"I agree with Sanjimoto-sensei" Yuichi said with a nod

"Electron plays the baritone sax" Zoku told the girls and Satoshi "It livens up the class"

"We have to watch you try-out then!" Miyako said smiling

"Ah~! Must be good jazz then!" Kimiko said thinking about jazz tunes she's heard of.

"Gotta love jazz" Momoko said resting her cheek on her palm.

"Its a beautiful thing really" Nar commented once more.

"Ah~! Nar-sensei likes jazz!" Another girl said from her seat.

"We learn something new everyday~!"

Kaoru has told these fangirls that Nar was married all last week and though they were disappointed they still swoon over him saying that they couldn't help themselves. Momoko,being boy-crazy until she became Yuichi's mate, told her it's simply because Nar is a handsome man,which he is. He is tall, dark-he _is _the Shadow Lord after all-and good-looking. Plus there was just something about him that his fangirls noticed and admire. While the red-head and tomboy were discussing this Nar himself came behind them and thanked them both for the compliment,but also noted not to make their boyfriends jealous. They both blushed as a response.

Kaoru shook her head at the memory. She hated being caught out of character.

"Well I might as well sleep before-"

_**RING RING**_

"Dammit" the tomboy cursed before grabbing her backpack.

"Better luck tomorrow Kaoru" Nar said as she passed him.

"Thanks" Kaoru replied not even bothering to make a remark about the smirk on his face and instead headed to Spanish.

* * *

**1st Period:French III**

Momoko's P.O.V

I choose French class because one day I want to go to Paris, the City of Love, and be able to communicate with people. Plus I _will _be eating delicious French desserts while I'm there and its important I know how to order the right thing.

Our French teacher is Kyo-sensei. He spent the first ten years of his life in Nice,France before he came to live Japan. He lost his French accent over the years but is still fluent in French. He's a good teacher although sometimes he steps into French mode and we can only understand one or two things he's saying. One time he said a whole paragraph's worth of French words and we all had question marks over our heads.

"Bonjour class"

"Bonjour Kyo-sensei" we responded in unison.

To begin class he will give us an oral task. On the first day he said to describe our summer in one word. Each day is something different.

"Today your task is to greet the person on your left and right. Go!"

Soon I heard people say "Bonjour or Salut"(A/N:Both are "hi" in French) to each other. Then I flet a war hand on mine.

"Salut Pinky" Yuichi said before kissing my hand. I blushed at his actions, which is what he was looking for.

"Salut Yui-kun" I said to him with a smile then I turned to my left to see Kimiko greeting Satoshi-chan.

"Bonjour Sato-kun" Kimiko said kissing his hand. I laughed and covered my mouth in case I was getting too loud.

"Kimiko..._.I'm_ supposed to kiss _your_ hand" Satoshi said chuckling,himself.

"Oh..." Kimiko said and allowed Satoshi to hold her hand.

"Salut Kimiko-chan" Satoshi said kissing her hand which made her giggle and then she turned to me.

"You may also do la bise if its suitable to you" Kyo said.

"We can?" Yui-kun asked.

"Yes but you did your greeting already. No do overs" Yuichi and Satoshi grunted and I giggled.

"Well in that case..." I heard Kimiko say before taking my shoulder's.

"Mwah,mwah" she said mimicking Pepe' la Pew as she kissed both my cheeks and I greeted her with a la bise as well. (A/N:Any other Looney Tune Lovers besides me?)

"Kimiko extra credit for a Pepe la Pew impersonation." Kyo-sensei said.

"Yay!"

"Does he always give out extra credit like that?" Yui-kun asked me

"Usually when he's impressed or amused" I answered.

"I'll keep that in mind" I heard Satoshi say. The four of us turned around to see Electron-chan greeting a female classmate. Her name is Emi, she's in my AP History class.

"Bonjour mademoiselle" Electron-chan said in a suave French accent as he placed a chaste kiss on Emi's hand. I blushed at his suave accent and I looked at Kimiko to see she was too.

"Magnifique!" Kyo-sensei said impressed. "Extra credit for the accent!"

"Merci" Electron said with a grin.

"Him too!?" Yuichi and Satoshi said in unison.

"Oui,oui" Electron said to them.

"Is everyone done?"

"Hai sensei!"

"Come again?"

We sighed in unison.

"Oui professeur!"

"Better" Kyo-sensei said in satisfaction.

* * *

**3rd Period:Health**

Tsuki's P.O.V

I took my usual seat between Ayumi and Hikari in Health class. Sadly, Aoki-kun has Health 1st period instead of 3rd so I'm stuck with his evil twin. Rin was on the opposite side of Ayumi...sleeping. I noticed that Rin sleeps in some of classes, like Kaoru, and usually Ayumi or I have to wake him up.

"Are either of you trying out for anything?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm going to be a cheerleader like Miyako-chan" Hikari said smiling.

Hikari and I hated each other since we met but if there's one thing admirable about her it would be her confidence. She was always confident in everything she did and doesn't let it go into her head like Takeshi-nii does sometimes. I could never be a cheerleader or even tryout with all those people watching me. Plus Miyako told me how short the skirts are. My Onii-chans would never allow it plus I would blush too much in something like that anyway. I blushed for real when I realized Aoki-kun might like to see me doing a routine in a cheerleader uniform, but I quickly pushed the thought away. I don't like having a dirty mind.

"I'm going to tryout for cheerleading too!" Ayumi said and seemed pretty excited about it too and I smiled at her. Rin was asleep so he didn't hear what Ayumi said,but he'll find out soon enough.

"Great!" Hikari said "Aoki-nii told me he is going to play a sport"

"R-really?" I asked her

"Yep. You shouldn't be surprised though he did sports at our old school."

"Oh yeah..." I said remembering. Sports in our old school is Spears, which is similar to fencing but you use spears to try and stab someone's chest. Combatball, which is like football but the ball has iron spikes and you have to knock people out of the field with the weapon of your choice to get the ball alone. There is also Gillo-kick which is like soccer but the ball weighs a ton and the goals are guillotines.

"What sport is Aoki-chan doing?" Ayumi asked.

"Um. Knowing him either football or basketball" Hikari answered "I hope Zoku-kun does a sport he'll look great in a uniform" Hikari was smiling at the thought and Ayumi giggled at her.

I started to think about what Aoki-kun would look like in a basketball uniform. His muscular arms would be exposed... but what if he did football? I can imagine him with his helmet, the jersey... the padding.

"Eeeep!" I shrieked before banging my forehead with my hand repeatedly. I'm not supposed to be thinking this way! I'm a good girl! Stupid female vampire hormones! I was so busy hitting my own forehead I barely noticed Rin waking up.

"What's up with Tsuki-chan?" I heard him say when I finally stopped with an exhale. My brother's dirty minds might be rubbing off on me.

"No clue" Hikari said.

"What were you thinking that made you blush so much and hit your forehead?" Ayumi asked me. I felt my cheeks get warmer.

"N-nothing..." I said and I noticed Hikari was staring at me. My eyes focused on the table so I wouldn't have to look at her golden gaze. My hands were starting to get sweaty from the nervousness.

"...You freak!" Hikari said after a pause and she was smiling. Luckily the students in the classroom didn't hear her or I would've fainted with embarrassment.

"Na-nani!?" I shouted but not too loud so that other classmates won't turn to look at me.

"Luna was having dirty thought about futago" Hikari said with a casual smirk while Ayumi and Rin laughed a little.

"W-was not!"

"Oh please" Hikari said "You're a 'you know what' and you were going to start thinking that way sooner or later. You too Ayumi"

Ayumi stopped laughing.

"Sweet" Rin said and Ayumi hit him.

"But thinking that way is _your_ thing!" I said,which was true. Hikari has her thoughts about Zoku-chan sometimes and she isn't ashamed of it either. That could be another admirable thing about her... if she didn't take it to extremes sometimes.

"I know" Hikari said "But soon you'll be just like me"

No way can I have dirty thoughts like Hikari! I don't have it in me and I would faint even more than I usually do. But just the thought of it made want to scream 'NOOOOOOOOO!' in a tragic fashion. The bell rang and Izumi-sensei walked into the room. I looked around and noticed that the classroom was full. I could've sworn it was just us four a few minutes ago.

"Hello class"

"Hi Izumi-sensei" we chorused.

"Now today we will be talking about drugs"

"WHOO-HOO!" the majority of the class cheered including Hikari and Rin. I gave Hikari an 'Are you nuts!?' look and Ayumi hit Rin and called him a baka.

"I said _talking _not _doing_!" Izumi-sensei said shocked at how many of her students cheered at the thought of drugs.

"Awwwwww..." the same people moaned in disappoint and I sweat dropped then looked at Izumi-sensei's face. I knew they were joking but Izumi couldn't tell which is what made it funny. (A/N:Don't do drugs guys XD)

* * *

**Before Lunch**

Normal P.O.V

"This is so exciting" Miyako said.

Right now the group was busy writing their names down or at least _trying_ to due to the huge crowd of other students scribbling their names down or least trying to due to the huge crowd of other students scribbling their names down on various sheets. It was like this every year around sign up up time.

"I _told_ we should have came here earlier!" Momoko said to Takeshi.

"How was I supposed to know there would be a crowd?!"

"Forget about whose fault it is" Raiden said.

"We need to get our names on those lists" Hikari added.

"Catapult" Kimiko said and Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru nodded.

"I'll do it" Kaoru said taking off her shoes.

"Catapult?" Electron asked.

"Watch" Miyako said giggling.

The catapult is something Kaoru came up with. Since there is a crowd for sign-ups every year, she figured that launching someone to the front would work. She would just shove everyone out of the way but she got in trouble with the principle after complaints about sprained arms.

"Cup your hands" Kaoru said to Yuichi and Raiden and after they exchanged looks the two brothers did as they were told. Kaoru put on her feet on the cupped hands and now had a higher view of the sign-up sheets.

"K-chan do you have visual of the sign-up sheets?" Momoko asked the tomboy.

"Yeah. Alright guys time to launch"

"Wait, what!? No!" Takeshi exclaimed but Yuichi ad Raiden already launched Kaoru and all they can do now was watch.

"Get out the waaaaaaaaay" Kaoru yelled at the crowd while airborne and the students quickly did so that they wouldn't be body slammed. The tomboy landed on her two feet and began to write her name down for soccer.

"Alright I see half of your names down so beat it my friends gotta sign up two you know!"

The crowd shrugged,since they already put their names down, ad left to go to their respective classes. The others finally stepped up to sign-up as well.

Miyako, Momoko, Hikari, and Ayumi signed up for cheerleading. Kimiko signed up for the dance team and drama club. Raiden and Zoku decided to try out for the basketball team while Satoshi,Aoki, and Yuichi tried out for football. Then Electron signed up for the school band.

"Everyone done?" Takeshi asked and they nodded.

"Let's go eat I heard they have corn dogs today!" Electron said and they nodded with agreement. However two guys lingered for a second before heading to the cafeteria. Takeshi was going to surprise Kaoru by joining soccer and when he was done Electron made sure he wasn't noticed. Apart from band, the afro-haired student was going to surprise both Greens by signing up for soccer as well. He couldn't wait to see their faces.

* * *

**After School:Football Try-Outs **

Yuichi's P.O.V

I never planned on joining the football team but while I'm in N.T.A I might as well do something. Aoki and Satoshi are next to me as we're waiting for our names to be called. The football team has a fairly large amount of players. They are least 32 guys on the team right now. Some are short but run really fast, other are large and can probably tackle a bear. The others were on the bleachers watching. For football try outs it was in groups of three. You had to tackle dummies, throw the football as far as you can, catch it and take turns kicking the ball in the field goal.

"Red" I heard Satoshi say to me. He's been calling me Red for as long as I can remember. The nickname was suitable so I didn't mind.

"Yeah?"

He nodded his head towards a certain direction. They were three guys doing the drills for try-outs. I recognize them from some of my classes.

The first guy had short shaggy white hair, dark white eyes, a black sweat band, and had pale skin. His name is Mamoru Sono. Right now he was tackling dummies non-stop and I was impressed. I followed Aoki's gaze to see a guy with short pink hair, dark yellow eyes, and pale skin.

"His name is Akihiro right?" Aoki asked and I nodded. Akihiro threw to football really well and the distance was good too. I glanced over at my future coach and he seemed impressed by how many yards he was able to throw.

"Oi,there's Hideki" Satoshi said watching him kick the football in the field goal. Hideki has short blonde hair, dark gray eyes, and pale skin. Mamoru, Akihiro and Hideki are all brothers. Even though they don't look exactly alike,but you can tell by looking at them,like my brothers and I.

"Good job you three" the football coach said and they went to drink some water.

"You three are next" the coach said to us.

"Yosh!" Satoshi said enthusiastically. Sports is a good way for Satoshi to let out his manic side but since he is around mortals he needs to dial it back.

"Satoshi Kakihara"

"Yeah?"

"Tackle as much dummies as you can before I say stop"

My brunette brother nodded.

"Go"

Satoshi tackled dummy, after dummy, after dummy. Most didn't realize it but I can see some trace of a crazed smile on his face. He is having the time of his life. Otto-san told me that Satoshi can tackle before he could walk. I looked over at the coach to see he was staring at Satoshi as of he has three heads.

"O-Okay... th-that's enough"

Satoshi exhaled as he got of the last dummy. He successfully tackled ten dummies and he could've done _way _better but that would have rose suspicion.

"Yay Sato-kun!" I heard Bunny-girl cheer and he waved at her. I sensed a football coming my way and I caught it with ease.

"Nice reflexes" the Coach said to me, then turned to Aoki.

"Go long"

With that Aoki ran down the field fast, but not too fast.

"Alright you can stop now!" the coach yelled and Aoki did so.

"Throw the ball to him"

I hurled the ball to Aoki and to my surprise it was a perfect spiral. I never played normal sports. In Vlad Night School I played Spears and Combatball. The only normal sport I played was rugby and otto-san taught us how. Aoki ran and caught the ball easily and at an impressive speed as well. Then he kicked the ball into the field goal and made it.

"Yay futago!" I heard Hikari cheer.

"Sugoi Aoki-kun!" My imoto(little sister) cheered afterwards.

"GO AOKI-NII!"

"YOU'RE DOING GREAT AOKI-KUN!"

"WHOO!"

"WHOOO!"

"YEAAAH!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

What was supposed to be cheering for Aoki is now a competition to see who cheers the loudest between Tsuki and Hikari. Those two can make anything a competition.

"WHOOO-"

"KEEP IT DOWN!" the coach yelled.

"Gomen"

Those around them laughed and Suki-san turned away embarrassed while Hikari kept quiet and continued to watch. I chuckled as the coach continued to write things on his clipboard.

"Thank you all for trying out. Next week I'll post the results"

I fist-pounded Aoki and Satoshi as they came up to me and the three of us went to the bleachers to meet up with the others.

"You look like you were having fun Satoshi" Electron said with a grin.

"Tackling is fun!" he replied.

"Which try-out is next?" I asked

"Basketball" my blonde brother answered me.

"Let's book it!" Kimiko cheered and the we left football field and went inside the gymnasium.

* * *

Raiden's P.O.V

After Zoku and I did underarm and overarm layups we waited on a line. It seemed simple enough all we had to do is make three different shots. One from half-court, another from anywhere we want, and the last a slam dunk. Kaoru told me that its possible to miss a shot and still make the team so I felt better. I asked Rin if he was going to try out for a sport but then he reminded me how hard it would be to hide his tail in the locker room.

"Kinzoku Nelia"

"Wish me luck" Zoku said patting my back and I nodded. I've called Zoku... Zoku since we met him and Ayumi. I often forget that its only his nickname and not his full first name.

"Alright let's see what you got"

Zoku caught the ball that a coach bounced at him. He dribbled the ball as he headed for the half-court line and focused. Then after one last dribble he made a shot and it went in with a swishing sound. Then for his free-style shot he went to the side of the hoop and made another shot and it went in as well. I looked at the coach to see him nodding as Zoku caught the ball again and dribbled back. It was time for his slam dunk.

My cousin dribbled down the court,jumped in the air, spun counter-clock wise and...

_Swish_

He made it!

"Alright cuz!" I cheered.

"Go Zoku-nii!" Ayumi said cheering on her older brother.

"Yay Zoku-kun!" Hikari said louder than anyone else and clapped happily.

"Good shot!" A random girl said directly after her and I looked at my cousin,his expression matched mine.

"Uh-oh..." we said in unison.

"No no no no no no" Hikari said to the girl while wagging her pointer finger "You don't _get_ to cheer for him! Got it!?"

The girl's eyes widened and she moved to the other side of the gym.

"Yeah keep walking!" Hikari yelled which made the girl walk faster. Zoku and I sweat dropped in unison.

"Calm down Hikari" I heard Aoki say and she did.

"Raiden Kakihara" I turned at my name and caught the ball that bounced at me.

"Show me what you got" the coach said to me and I nodded.

I went to the half-court line and dribbled the ball. I was told that if you focus on the square on the backboard you'll be able to make the shot,so I did. After I felt confident I made my shot. The ball hit the square then went in the hoop.

"Yay!" I heard Miyako say which made me smile.

"Two more to go" Zoku said as I caught another basketball. For my freestyle shot I'm going to shoot from the three point line. I dribbled the ball there and focused. I shot the ball with one hand it rolled around the rim and dropped in the basket. A perfect finger roll.

"Ya- wait is that good?" I heard Miyako ask and I chuckled.

"Yes Miya" Kaoru answered.

"Then yay!"

Alright the last one was the slam dunk. I knew exactly what to do. After I retrieved my ball I start to sprint down the court while dribbling and then I jumped up. I didn't do a spin like my cousin did. Instead, I moved straight ahead then I slammed the ball in the hoop while I grabbed on the rim.

"Awesome!" the boys aid.

"Sugoi!" I heard Miyako say.

"Very nice" the coach said nodding approvingly. "You can get down now Raiden"

Oops...

"Down?"

"Yeah your shot is over. You can come down."

"Uh... I'm not sure I can" I said gripping on the rim. I looked down and its pretty far down.

"Rai-kun" Miyako said coming on the court. "Hang in there!"

"No he needs to get down so we can get to Kimiko's Drama try outs"

"I can't get down" I said and I saw my brothers and cousin face palm.

"Okay look" Takeshi said getting under me. "Just put your legs on my shoulders simple"

I moved my legs on either side of Takeshi's head.

"Good" Yuichi said "Not let go of the rim.

I did so but instead of being on Takeshi I just fell on him. At least I'm down.

"Thanks for breaking my fall bro." I said smiling

"Get off me!"

We laughed before leaving gym and heading for the auditorium.

* * *

Kimiko's P.O.V

Acting is in my blood and I have always loved the theater. Even just standing on a stage gives me a tingly feeling. I've been in the Drama club since my first year in N.T.A and I usually get the female leads in the school play and take my roles seriously. There was _one _time how ever I did a play and this girl put guacamole on me during my big finish. As an actress I finished of my scene perfectly and still got applause from the audience despite that my hair was practically green due to the guacamole.

After that I got my revenge and... let's just say she doesn't go to this school anymore.

"Next is Himeko Shirogane"

"What!?"

I groaned and ran a hand threw my light reddish brown hair.

"Himeko can act?" Tsuki asked us.

"Not at all" Momoko-chan said.

"She's worse than me!" Kaoru said.

K-chan isn't a bad actress she just doesn't make an effort. Himeko on the other hand can't act to save her life. She thinks that saying lines loudly and making herself look "cute" is the equivalent to acting,which it isn't. She just signs up for Drama so that she will get attention and the stage is the best place for that.

"Now Himeko" Hitomi-sensei said giving Himeko her script. "This piece is from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. You are Juliet and you are getting ready to drink poison."

The way Drama try outs work is Hitomi-sensei gives you a piece from a play, any play, and you act it out the best you can. An actress is ready to act out any part in any play whether she knows the play or not. So while I was mentally preparing for my turn Himeko cleared her throat.

"This oughta be bad" Rin said and we all nodded.

"How long is this scene?" I asked Momoko. I know the play well but Momoko read it dozens of times. If I say a line from it she can tell me which act, scene, and line it came from.

"Its lines 24-58" Momoko informed us and we groaned.

"Do I read all of this?" Himeko asked.

"No just lines 53 to 58"

"Thank God!" we said with relief.

"Oi be quiet! Can't you see I'm trying to act here!?" Himeko snapped at us.

"Keyword"Trying!" Kaoru shouted.

"Kaoru-san please be quiet while she tries out." My director said

"Fine" K-chan said crossing her arms.

"Whenever you're ready Himeko"

"Thank you" Himeko cleared her throat and read from the script she was given.

_"And, in the rage, with some great kinsman's bone, _

_As with a club, dash out my desperate brains?_

_O, look! Methinks I see my cousin's ghost seeking out Romeo, that did spit his body._..."

I looked over at my friends and most of them had 'WTF' faces. Kaoru scrunched her nose and Momoko was crossing her arms. I could tell she was making a list of things Himeko was doing wrong. For starters Himeko changed the tone of her voice too she was talking so high it was close to yelling but then she talked lower trying to make it sound 'soft', which it did but not much. The one that stood out the most is that she kept moving too damn much! She outstretched her arms and over exaggerated her words.

"Damn I'm surprised she didn't fall off the stage yet" Takeshi whispered to us and we snickered.

_''...Upon rapier's point. Stay,Tyblat, stay!_

_Romeo,Romeo, Romeo! Here's drink-I drink to thee''_

Himeko drank the 'poison' and jerked a little before falling down with a loud sigh. She even exaggerated her fall. In fact she was still jerking on the floor a little trying to extend her stage time.

"Whoo!" Electron cheered getting up and clapping loudly and we all stared at him.

"I'm clapping because she's done!" Electron said happily then turned to Hitomi-sensei "Can she do it again with real poison?"

"Hahahaha!" we laughed and Himeko got up.

"You're just jealous!"

"Hey Hitomi-sensei how about she does the scene when Juliet stabbed herself" Kaoru suggested and we laughed again.

"Alright settle down back there" My director said then turned to Himeko "Thank you Himeko you can leave the stage now."

Himeko got off the stage and rejoined three of her friends that were clapping when she walked up to them.

"Kimiko Sayajima"

"Ganbette!" my friends chorused.

"Arigato" I said going up to my director. I looked over it as I walked up on stage. It was a piece from Our Town, a play by Thornton Wilder. Its a classic play that won the Pulitzer Prize and I love the lesson it teaches. Basically this monologue teaches you to how valuable time is and how we often waste it without realizing it. I'm supposed to be playing Emily and its Act 3 so that means I get to play her when she's a ghost. Awesome!I scanned over the stage directions and realized that I'm also supposed to cry since Emily has wasted all her time on Earth and realized what she didn't get to do. This won't be so bad, I learned how to cry on cue in fifth grade.

"Are you ready Sayajima-san?"

"Hai"

"You may start"

I exhaled and became Emily.

"_I can't. I can't go on. It goes to fast. We don't have time to look at one another."_

My voice was loud,like the play instructed, and sad. Knowing that my crying part was up next I allowed tears to swell in my eyes and the next thing I knew I broke down sobbing. And I kept the tears coming while I spoke the next part.

_"I didn't realize. So all that was going on and we never noticed. Take me back-up the hill-to my grave. But first:Wait! One more_ _look"_

I looked over my shoulder to the audience, to my friends, and I looked at them as if I'll never see them again even though the truth is I see them all the time.

_"Good-by,Good-by, world. Good-by,Grover's Corners... Mama and Papa. Good-by to clocks ticking...and Mama's food and new-ironed dresses and hot baths...and sleeping and waking ,earth,you're too wonderful for anybody to realize you."_

My monologue is over and I became Kimiko once more. I wiped the tears from my eyes and my friends were applauding me. Sato-kun is the loudest and I giggled.

"Bravo Kimiko-chan!" he said.

"Well done" Hitomi-sensei said nodding at me and I thanked her before going up to everyone.

"That was good." Kaoru said

"And you cried real tears" Rin said

"Yeah it takes practice"

"I know you're in" Electron said

"Arigato Electron-chan"

"What's next?" Aoki asked.

"Soccer!" Kaoru said with a grin

"To the soccer field!" Takeshi said.

"Away!" the others replied leaving the auditorium.

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

I just finished kicking the ball into the goal 15 times in a row and that's with a goalie. I always loved soccer and always made the team.

"Sugoi! K-chan!' Miyako said giving me my water.

"I think you were showing off a little" Momoko said and I laughed.

"But?" I said

"But you did well you made some of the opposing players trip when they tried to take the ball from you" Momo said and I laughed again at the memory. That's what they get for not getting out of my way.

"Well I think that's it-"

"Next up is Takeshi Kakihara" I heard my coach say and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"NANI!?" I shouted.

"Wish me luck!" Takeshi said with a smile before heading over to the field. I looked over at the others and they seemed somewhat shocked as well but not as much as me.

"Did you guys no about this!?" I semi-shouted.

"Nope" they responded shaking their heads no.

I looked over at another part of the field to see Mariko Shinoda. She has choppy blonde hair to her shoulders, light gray eyes, a skull hair clip, and is tan-skinned. Mariko, sometimes I call her Mari, is in soccer like me and right now she was kicking the ball into the goal. I must admit she's pretty good and I actually like her but I hate Seiya and she's on the team too. Go figure.

Anyway back to me being in shock...why is Takeshi trying out for soccer!? Is he doing this to annoy me!?

"Alright Kakihara go ahead"

Tsuki told me that growing up she and her brothers never played normal sports so there's no way that Takeshi could-

"Goal!"

"What the-!?" I said and I looked to see that Takeshi really got a goal. And it was a quick too.

"Kaoru! Did you see that?" he asked me and I nodded dumbfounded.

"You shouldn't be _that _shocked Kaoru" Satoshi told me "We're still pretty athletic"

"No kidding..." I said

"Kaoru... you seem impressed by Takeshi-nii" I heard Kiki-chan say.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I said crossing my arms with a scoff before looking at him again.

Takeshi was doing one on one with Mitch. Mitch is a friend of mine and he is really good at soccer. He beat me a couple of times,which irritated me, but I got over it since we're on the same team. Somehow Takeshi was able to steal the ball from Mitch and make another goal. This isn't happening.

"Sugoi!" I heard Miyako and Kimiko say in unison.

"Takeshi... that's enough" the coach said when he noticed that the goalie was panting due to the effort he did trying to block Takeshi's kicks.

"Hai coach!" Takeshi said then came to me and put his elbow on my shoulder. "Go on say it"

"Why did you try out for soccer!?" I said to him

"So I can play a sport with you" Takeshi said casually and I blushed,but hid it like I normally do.

"Kawai!" I heard Momoko say and I turned to her and mouthed the word 'shut up'.

"Electron you're up!"

"Coming!" Electron said with a goofy grin on his face and this time both Takeshi and I had our jaws dropped on the floor.

"If you keep your mouths open bugs will go in there" Electron said to us before going on the field.

Ayumi and Rin had to close our mouths for us.

"Electron why don't you try blocking some of Mitch's kicks"

"Alright" he said and I watched him take the goalie position and readied himself. Mitch kicked a ball and Electron blocked it by kicking it back and it was a good kick too. When Mitch kicked the ball again Electron caught it and threw it back to him.

"Takeshi come here" the coach said and his elbow left my shoulder as he walked on the field.

"Try to make a goal pass Electron." I saw the smirk on Takeshi's face grows as he kicked the ball. Electron blocked it with a kick.

"Wait do over!" Takeshi said then kicked another ball that was near him but Electron blocked that one too.

This went on for a while. Takeshi kicked really well I must admit and Electron knew how to defend. Maybe having them on the team won't be as bad as I thought... although Takeshi will get on my nerves during practice. The coach have been telling Takeshi to stop but he wouldn't stop until he got a goal. I knew that for a fact.

"Finally!" Takeshi said with fist pump and I noticed he got a ball passed Electron.

"At least he's persistent" Yuichi said and we all nodded.

"I'm satisfied" Takeshi said grinning and he walked up to us once more with Electron behind him.

"So what's-"

"Band is next!" Electron said. Just by looking at him I can tell he's excited.

"To the music room!" the twins said in unison.

"Aye Sir!" the rest of said and left the soccer field.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The N.T.A Band has musicians of all kinds. Students play the tuba, trumpet, trombone, drums, and much more. Electron was going to try out with his baritone sax. Right now the group was waiting for Electron's turn. There is a guy who is playing the trombone and really well too. The music teacher, Sanjimoto-sensei, is in charge of the school band and sometimes recommends his students to try out.

"Very good" Sanjimoto praised and the trombone kid bowed before going back to his seat.

"Oh Electron you made it"

"Yep!" Electron got out his baritone sax and the others were seated down waiting to hear.

"Go ahead and start" the music teacher said and Electron did so.

He is playing Sing Sing Sing (with a Swing) by Louis Prima.(A/N:Go to Youtube and type it in. Look for the video by Tolis Delta. His is the best one)

The song is upbeat and well played. Sanjimoto was impressed and closed his eyes to savor the music that filled the room. Kimiko and Satoshi looked at each other and decided to dance like idiots along with Electron's baritone sax. The others danced in their seats,but Kaoru just tapped her foot to the beat.

Electron was enjoying entertaining his friends and impressing the music teacher at the same time as he continued to play.

Soon enough Yuichi and Momoko got up and started dancing along with the purples. Then it was the blues and Takeshi forced Kaoru to get up so that she can dance with him. Tsuki was blushing but enjoyed dancing with Aoki and giggled a little when he bumped into Raiden. Hikari and Zoku were dancing as well and Zoku often spun Hikari around. Rin and Ayumi were taking advantage of the song and danced as well and they laughed at each other if one of them stepped on someone's , Sing, Sing(with a swing) is a swing song but none of them knew to do the swing so they did random dances that still went well with the tune. Out of everyone in the room Kimiko and Satoshi did the craziest and stupidest dances but they were having fun.

The music teacher smiled at the scene knowing that people dancing to a musician's music is good sign. Sadly the song came to an end and the group plopped back on the chairs as if nothing happened.

"WHOOOO!" the boys cheered for the afro-haired young man.

"Encore! Encore!" the girls cheered afterwards.

"Your friends are right Electron" Sanjiomoto said clapping "Excellent job"

"I do what I can"

"Oh Kimiko don't you have to try-out for something else?" Rin asked

"Oh yeah... I have dance!" Kimiko said with realization

"Well you got to practice here" Hikari said

"Yup! I just have to keep up my stamina!" the brunette said happily.

"Ikou!" the quadruplets said in unison and everyone left the music room.

* * *

Satoshi's P.O.V

Dance try-outs is in the auditorium as well. Drama try-outs ended already so the stage was full of dancers. I saw them doing stretches and chatting with each other. I was sitting in the audience along with everyone else as we were going to see Kimiko-chan try-out. The dancer on stage had both boys and girls. I expected it to be more girls but its actually even with both genders.

"This school is full of talent" I heard imoto say.

"Yup" Kaoru said.

"Its one of the good things about this school" Pinky replied.

I nodded and looked back on stage. I saw Kimiko chatting with a girl with long white hair, white eyes, black headband, and somewhat pale skin. She's Yuko Oshima and I can only assume she's a dancer too.

"Shall we begin?" a lady said coming on stage, she's obviously the dance instructor.

"So how do dance try-outs work?" Electron asked.

"Well that lady puts on a dance song and she does some moves and they have to follow" Kaoru explained.

"Seems easy enough" Takeshi said.

"It depends how fast she does the moves" Momoko said.

I saw the dance instructor press play and an upbeat dance song was starting. The song is called 'We Right Here' by Drew Ryan Scott and its the perfect song for dance team if you ask me.I could see how focused everyone on stage became. They kept their eyes glued on the dance instructor,waiting for her to move. I glanced at the others to see that they were tapping their foot other tapping their fingers on the arm rest. I chuckled a little. Two sings in a row and they still have some dance left in them. We couldn't dance freely like in the music room because Kimiko would lose her focus.

After the artist started to sing the dance instructed did a series of dance moves. They were all precise and matched every beat perfectly. My eyes widened a little and my brothers were thinking the same thought:Damn!.

When the dance instructor finished the dancer mimicked her moves really well. I was impressed because I only caught half of what she did before.

Then the dance instructor did moves that were less precise and more free. Her movements were loose and flowed well with the upbeat song that was playing. Free movements is what Kimiko is best at,I noticed. Must be because ballet dancers dance freely.

I realize now why this would be a challenge. The dance instructor made each dance sample completely different. After doing free movements the dance instructor did fast dance movements mainly fast movements with her feet. It looked cool and I saw that Kimiko and Yuko were copying her well.

"Sugoi..." I heard Ayumi said in a low voice.

"I like this song" Hikari said moving side to side. After she said those words I realized that I was tapping my foot. Was I always doing that?

"Kimi-usa is having so much fun" Miyako said with a giggle.

"It looks like fun" Electron replied.

"i could never do that" Kaoru said "I'm too impatient"

"Got that right" Takeshi said with his arm around her.

We looked on stage again to see that the dancers were still dancing and almost in sync too. The dance instructor changed the movements once more by gliding across the floor in a smooth way.

"Now _that's _a cool move" Yuichi said and Aoki nodded.

While I watched Kimiko mimic the smooth movements I noticed that there was this certain...glow to her. The same glow she has when she acts. This is seen when she does something she loves and watching her do it is just as great.

"This song is almost over" Kaoru said tapping her foot to the beat.

"Yeah the last moves are the easiest" Momoko told us.

As a finisher the dance instructor did a spin and kneeled on the floor. The dancers did the same and by the time they kneeled the song ended. It was perfect timing.

"WHOOO!" we cheered but of course I was the loudest. The dancers got up and caught their breath.

"Very nice I'm impressed" the lady said before getting off stage and writing things down in her clipboard.

"Phew!" Kimiko said before laying down face-first on my lap which made us laugh.

"That was awesome Kimiko-nee" Suki-san told her and she lifted her head and smiled.

"Arigato Kiki-chan!"

"You danced during band and dance try-outs" Momoko said to her

"You should rest" I told her

"But you four have to try out for cheerleading"

"Oh yeah!" Miyako said

"Alright then" I said putting her on my back piggy-back style.

"To the gym!" Ayumi said and we were off. We were running around all over the place today.

* * *

Miyako's P.O.V

Basketball try-outs ended a while ago so the gym with filed with those who wanted to be cheerleaders but for some reason there were guys here too. A lot of them actually and when I walked in they got excited.

"How did they know you would be here?" Kaoru asked me and I shrugged.

"Oh well at least we have an audience." I said happily and those around me sweat dropped while Rai-kun just glared at the boys on the bleachers.

"Oh shoot look at all these boys that came here to see me try-out for cheerleading." I heard a voice say and we all turned around to see Himeko and her friends again

"We meet again" Hikari said to Naru and Ashlee and they flinched slightly at the sight of Hikari. I wonder if she did something to them.

"Drama wasn't enough for you?" Kimiko asked Himeko.

"I' mulit-talented,duh" Himeko said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It would be mean to say that her acting wasn't convincing so I just pulled on one of my pigtails.

"These boys didn't come to see you you ignorant bitch" Ayumi said "They came here to see Miyako"

Himeko flashed me a hateful glare before she turned her head continued to walk to the center of the gym with her friends trailing behind her. I blinked at her actions.

"What did I do?" I asked

"Nothing at all" Rai-kun said to me.

"Let's join the others,ne?" Momoko said to me and I nodded with a smile. The others went to watch us from the bleachers.

"I'm glad you two are doing cheer leading as well!" I said to Hikari and Ayumi. I can imagine them in the cheer uniform. They are both going to look so kawai!

"Of course!" Hikari said naturally.

"Oh hey Miyako" a voice said and the four of us turned to see a girl walking towards us. She has long pink hair with a yellow ribbon in it that holds some of it is a ponytail, yellow eyes, and semi-pale skin. Its Yuki Kashiwagi she's a fellow cheerleader.

"Hi Yuki!" I greeted her with my usual smile.

"I thought you were going to miss try-outs"

"I was running late since Kimi-usa hand dance try-outs"

"Oh yeah you saw Yuko there?"

"Mhm! She was good!"

"Alright ladies gather around"

The girls and I did so.

"Now which one of you can do somersaults?" Aya-sensei is in charge of squad and also writes out our cheers and teaches them to us.

I raised my hand and so did Yuki, Momoko, Hikari, Ayumi, and I noticed that Himeko and her other friend raised their hands as well.

"Fair amount" Aya-sensei said. "Alright those who cam do somersaults show me what you got."

Yuki was first and she did a series of somersaults and ended with spilt. We clapped for her.

"Ayumi Nelia" Aya-sensei said.

"Good luck" Hikari said to her and Ayumi did a back flip which lead to a cartwheel and landed on her two feet neatly with both hands in the air. I noticed Rin starting at her and when I told Ayumi about it we both shared a giggle.

"Next up Hikari Kinoshita"

Hikari happily stepped up and had a confident smile. Shen then proceed to do a flip, a cartwheel, and a another flip before posing with one hand on her hip and another in the air.

"Good form." Aya-sensei said and I gave Hikari a thumbs-up.

"Himeko Shirogane"

Himeko stepped up and did a series of cartwheels. Himeko may not be the best actress, but she is good at this. I looked over at the bleachers and my friends seems surprised that Himeko can actually do something.

"Excellent Himeko."

"I know."

"Momoko Akatsutsumi."

"Ganbette Momoko-chan" I said to her and she winked at me. Most people don't know that Momoko used to take gymnastics when she was younger and once Momoko does something she never forgets it.

I saw my red-headed friend walk up and do a front flip, a cartwheel, a back flip and she landed with both hands on her hips. We clapped for her and she smiled at Yuichi in response.

"Miyako Gotokuji"

Some of the boys cheered for me even though I didn't do anything yet and I saw Himeko's eyes narrow. I did a cartwheel, three flips in a row, and landed with a horizontal split with both of my hands in the air.

"Go Miyako!" the boys cheered. I saw Rai-kun cheering for me too but he also seemed annoyed at something... maybe he was getting sick. I got up and went to the others.

"That was great Miyako!" Ayumi said to me

"So was yours" I said honestly.

"Wonderful Miyako"

"Arigato Aya-sensei" I said giggling.

"Now for everyone else follow my lead"

On the cheer leading squad we do a lot of stepping she is going to test us to see if we can stay on beat. Aya-sensei did a series of rhythmic step movements. It looked as easy at first but they always do. We stomped, snapped, and clapped on beat with her here comes the hard part.

"Faster!" Aya-sensei said in a loud voice.

She always does this. Once she hears that all of us have the beat she wants us to do it faster, and faster, and faster. I focused on my movements and made it was like a cycle. We started to do the steps faster and the beat got faster as well.

_Boom Snap Clap Boom Boom Snap Clap_

I kept the beat in my head and it echoed throughout the gym.

"Even faster!" I heard Aya-sensei say and we did. I made sure I was stomping my feet hard so get the _Boom_ sound instead of the _tap_ sound.

_Boom Snap Clap Boom Boom Snap Clap_

"Yes!" Aya-sensei said "Alright you can stop now" and we all did so with a sigh. My hands hurt from all the clapping but you get used to it.

"Thank you girls next week you'll get the results."

"Hai!"

"Do you do that all the time?" Ayumi asked me and I giggled and nodded.

"You were great though." Hikari said to her.

As I walked by the bleachers the guys started cheering again I didn't recognize half of them.

"Will you get lost!?" Kaoru yelled at them and they left while waving at me and I waved back.

"That was great Miyako-chan!" Rai-kun said hugging me.

"Pinky your hands are red" Yuichi said with amusement.

"She kept telling me I was clapping to soft"

"Aya-sensei says that if your hands are red after you clapped loudly enough." I told Momoko-chan.

"What did I sign up for?" Momoko said with a sigh and the boys laughed at her.

"You definitely got in" Zoku told Hikari.

"I know the somersaults are fun to do" Hikari replied back.

We did all of our try-outs so we grabbed our bags and waited for next week to see if we made it. But I already know everyone is going to make what they tried out for.

* * *

**That's All Folks!**

**Miyako:Sugoi! Electron-chan you play the sax really well ^_^  
**

**Me:*nods smiling* Yeah everyone started dancing  
**

**Purples:Espically us ^_^  
**

**Kaoru:Not me... but the song was good**

**Electron: *chuckles* I do what I can ^_^  
**

**Nar: Modesty, thy name is ElectronDemon**

**Us:*laughs*  
**

**Me:You promised the reviewers more impersonations,Kimiko-nee  
**

**Kimiko:Who should I do?  
**

**RRBZ:Elvis!  
**

**PPGZ&I:... Eh?  
**

**RRBZ:Yup! ^_^  
**

**Kimiko:*blinks* Well... okay *puts on some scarfs***

**Nar & Electron: *watches***

**Kimiko:*curls her lips and sings in an Elvis-like voice* Well,since my baby left me *flings a gray scarf so it goes over my shoulders*  
I found a new place to dwell *flings a pink scarf so it goes over Momoko's shoulders*  
It's down at the end of lonely street at the Heartbreak Hotel *wiggles her hips a little*  
You make me so lonely baby, I get so lonely *flings a black scarf so if goes over Nar's shoulders*  
I get so lonely I could die *flings a dark purple scarf over Brady's shoulders*  
**

**RRBZ:Nice!  
**

**Momoko:Cute scarf ^_^  
**

**Me:*blushes slightly* Good job Kimiko-nee**

**Nar: very nice  
**

**Electron:Now I wanna do some impressions *thinks of who he should do*  
**

**Nar: *whispers something in his ear*  
**

**Electron: Good idea! *clears his throat and warms up his voice***

**Us:*watches Electron***

**Electron: *mimics Fiona's voice with 100% accuracy* Ah! my darling children! how are you all doing today? ^_^**

**Us:O_O Whoa...**

**RRBZ&I:You sound JUST like her! ^_^**

**PPGZ:*claps* Sugoi!**

**Electron: *chuckles* vocal mimicry *Momoko's voice* I can sound like- *Tsuki's voice* anyone I choose- *Butch's voice* But the only catch however *Elise's voice* I have to have heard their voice before**

**(Elise:WHO'S MOCKING ME!?)  
**

**Us:Electron!  
**

**(Elise:Whatever...)  
**

**RRBZ:THAT'S SO UNFAIR IF IT WAS US YOU'D BE BEATING US UP WITH PANS!  
**

**(Elise:DO YOU WANT TO BE BEATEN!?)  
**

**Us:NO! O_O  
**

**Me:*turns to Electron* That's still cool though ^_^**

**Electron: It also comes in handy during parties, the possibilities for screwing with people are nigh endless ^_^**

**Miyako:That's so-  
**

**RRBZ&Kaoru:Cool!  
**

**Momoko:Hey I just noticed everyone tried out for something except you Tsuki  
**

**Miyako:Why not cheer-leading?  
**

**Me:Well I was never comfortable with trying-out or performing in front of crowds anyway. I'm too shy  
**

**Butch:Besides we can't have Suki-san out there in those miniskirts  
**

**Brady:What if its windy out? Her panties would show!  
**

**Kaoru:I hate that word  
**

**Boomer:We can't allow that!  
**

**Brick:No way  
**

**Me:*sweat drops* That wasn't part of the reason...**

**Nar: *sighs* Somethings are just too stubborn to change**

**Brady:We should really talk to the principle about the cheerleading uniforms  
**

**Miyako:But then Momoko-chan and I would have to wait for different uniforms  
**

**Brick:Then again the principle knows best  
**

**Other RRBZ:*nods* Aye  
**

**Me:Hypocrites -_-  
**

**PPGZ:*laughs*  
**

**Me:Anyways, Sayonara Minna-chan~!**

**Nar: R&R!  
**

**Electron: Enjoy Life!  
**

**Both: AND LATER DAYS!**


	7. Grown-Ups

**Brick:I am!**

**Boomer:No I am!**

**Butch:Who lied to you? Its obviously me!**

**Brady:All three of you are delusional since its me!**

**PPGZ:*blinks***

**Miyako:How long where they like this?**

**Momoko:About an hour**

**Kaoru:Where's Kiki-chan?**

**Kimiko:She said she'll be right back**

**RRBZ:*arguing***

**Electron: So what happened this time?**

**Momoko:They are arguing over who's Tsuki's favorite brother**

**RRBZ:Its me! *looks at each other* No its not! **

**PPGZ:*blinks***

**RRBZ:Stop saying the same thing I am! **

**Kimiko:This is your fault K-chan**

**Kaoru:I didn't think they would argue for this long!**

**Nar: Perhaps I should calm them down?**

**PPGZ:Go for it**

**Nar: Alright then *clears his throat and takes a deep breath* *creates a giant pan out of shadow energy and smashes the boys into the ground* All of you calm down now**

**Miyako:Not like that O_O**

**RRBZ:Fine...**

**Kaoru:Well it worked**

**Me:*walks in* Oh you guys started the intro already-*looks at the RRBZ and the shadow pans* ... What did I miss?**

**Nar: *dissipates the pan* A pointless argument**

**Electron: Nothing major**

**Me:Oh okay**

**RRBZ:*whispers to each other* Oi Suki-san**

**Me:Yeah?**

**RRBZ:We should do the disclaimer**

**Me:Oh right do you four want to do it**

**Butch:No... you should pick one of us to do it**

**Boomer:You know someone in this room...**

**Me:Okay! Miya-nee want to do the disclaimer?**

**Miyako:Hai! ^_^**

**RRBZ:That's not what we meant! *anime falls***

**Miyako:Kiki-chan doesn't own us the RRBZ, Rin, Ayumi, Electron-chan and Nar ^_^**

**Nar: Happy Reading!**

**Electron: TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**"The biggest mysteries in the world is what we don't see after we leave a room"~Kinzoku**_

Miyako's P.O.V

We're all in homeroom after the bell rang and we're discussing the teams/clubs we got accepted too. Everyone was pretty excited and I'm so happy that everyone made their own teams.

"I'm the school's new band leader!" Electron said "And the goalie for the soccer team"

"You're good on defense I'll admit" Kaoru said crossing her arms with grin "But I'm a forward and the captain of the soccer team for the third year in a row"

"Congrats K-chan!" I said beaming at her. K-chan told me that Forwards are the soccer players that score goals. Its perfect for her!

"I made the soccer team too!" Takeshi said with a victorious smile. Takeshi told me that he is a midfielder which meant that he does most of the running. Another perfect fit! Its so cute that Takeshi-chan joined the soccer team to be close to K-chan. They're going to have so much fun!

"Well I'm the school's new QB" Yuichi said with a smile and Momoko hugged him happily. I was told that QB means quarter back. Hmm... a quarterback. I didn't know quarters were in football.

"And I'm the DT" Satoshi said proudly.

"The huh?" Kimiko said tilting her head

"It means Defensive Tackle. Coach says my tackling really stood out" Satoshi _did _tackle the dummies pretty well.

"Yay Sato-kun~!" Kimiko said with a fist pump.

"So you tackle the people who try to take Yuichi's quarters?" I asked Satoshi and everyone looked at me.

"Quarters?" Electron asked me

"Yeah Yuichi said he's a quarterback" Those around me sweat dropped.

"The Quarterback gets the ball after its hiked and starts the game" Yuichi explained.

"And Defensive Tackles rushes the passers"

"Oh" I said in realization.

"You see _this _is why you girls need to start watching sports with me" Kaoru said. One time Kaoru's dad had a wrestling match on T.V so we watched it to support Kaoru. Turns out when Kaoru watches sports she gets _really _gets into them. I was closest to her and she put me in an headlock and didn't even notice until a commercial came on. Now every time we watch sports at her house I keep my distance.

"Well anyways I'm the Shooting Guard for the basketball team!" Rai-kun said

"Yay!" I cheered

"You know what that is?" Kaoru asked me and I shook my head no smiling. I'm just glad Rai-kun made the team. Even if he was a mascot. Oh! He would look so kawai in our Panther mascot uniform!

"Basically it means I'm a good shooter"

"And I'm the Small Forward which means I shoot well as well and I handle the ball well" Zoku told me. I'm learning so much and the day just started!

"Well I may not know about basketball or football or soccer" Kimiko said "But I _do _know that I made the dance team!"

"I knew you would!" I said

"And I'm the school's star!" Kimiko added with sparkly eyes. "Well... in drama anyway"

"Nice" Takeshi said

"Oh and Momoko, Hikari, Ayumi and I made the cheer-leading squad"

"That's great!" Raiden said.

"And I'm also the captain!" I cheered again. Aya-sensei told me I was the captain of the cheer-leading squad when I ran past her to get to homeroom on time. I was so happy!

"But guess who's co-captain..." Momoko said suddenly.

"Who?" the boys asked in unison.

"Himeko" I said like it was no big deal.

"EH!?"

I'm not sure why they were shocked. I know Himeko isn't the nicest person in school but she did really well at try-outs.

"Well at least Miyako can balance it out" Kaoru said and everyone but be nodded.

"Hey guys?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah?" we responded.

"What do you think is going on in our homes right now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"You know like... haven't you guys ever wondered what parents do when you leave the house"

"My parents are at work" Momoko said "And when I get home ka-chan will have treats waiting for me"

"Obaachama will probably be out doing yoga, gardening, and other things" I said

"Doesn't it make you curious though?"

We all thought about it.

"Maybe a little" Zoku-chan said.

"Eh, they probably don't do anything that interesting anyway" Takeshi said.

_**RING RING**_

"Start heading to first period" Nar-sensei said.

"Hai Sensei!"

* * *

**2nd Period:Physics **

Kaoru's P.O.V

Ugh Physics. I hate physics but I don't hate naps. Nar didn't let me sleep in homeroom today but he made me sleep in homeroom yesterday.. I don't get it! He must be messing with me! Even when he's my teacher he still finds ways to play his little tricks on me. He's so... mischievous!

Anyway there's no point in me paying attention in this class since I don't know what they are talking about.

"Kaoru pick your head up" the teacher said. I groaned and did so and rested my cheek on my fist. I looked over at Takeshi and he was sleeping. That's so unfair!

Well when I can't sleep in a class I'm bored with I just let my mind wander. Suddenly I remember what Kimi said in homeroom. About what goes on when we aren't home. Satoshi said our toys come to life but I'm not sure if he was being sarcastic or if its really what he believes. Either way its obviously not true. In my house I know nothing really goes on unless Dai and Shou were there. Those two usually liven up my house. Plus my parents were at work so its empty. The one place I would be the most curious about the Vampire Castle. Something crazy _always _happens in there. Not to mention that even the adults themselves are wild but in a mature way. I would want to see what happens there when we are in school but they are probably busy with their council stuff.

"K-chan" Miyako whispered and I turned to look at her. "Hakuba-sensei is calling on you"

'Ah crap!' I thought as I turned to my Physics teacher.

"Yeah Sensei?" I asked.

"Would you like to tell the class the answer to the question?" He asked me

"What question?"

"The one on the board Matsubara-san"

I looked at the board and saw that the question was on projectiles being shot at an angle. The question said 'A small missile is fired with a velocity of 300 meters per second at an angle of 30 degrees above the ground. After 30.6 seconds the missile returns to to the level ground. Calculate the highest maximum height of the missile above the air resistance'. Since I had no clue what the question was asking me there's only one thing to do. I quickly opened my telepathic link.

'_Momo what's the answer?' _I asked her with my mind

_'1150 meters. But pretend your writing down the formula and working it out' _She advised which was clever. I picked up my pen and literally scribbled randomly in book then looked up my teacher.

"1150 meters Hakuba-sensei"

"...That's correct" He said with a blink.

My other classmates seemed shocked that I actually got an answer right. I turned to Takeshi and he had his mouth wide open in shock as if he's the painting 'The Scream'. I put up the middle finger at him and he laughed a quietly. I looked at Momoko next smirked at her as a thanks and she simply nodded.

Five minutes later I was bored again but luckily the bell rand so I can sleep in my next class. In the back of my head I still wondered what happens in the castle when Yuichi, Takeshi, Satoshi, Raiden and Tsuki leaves. I shrugged as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Probably typical adult stuff.

* * *

**At the Vampire Castle...**

The King and Queen opened their eyes to see nothing but pitch black. On the first day of school they woke up early to see their children off but after that they slept on their regular cycle. They go to bed around 5 am or 4 am and wake up around noon.

Richard lifted the lid of the coffin so they can step out of it. Now instead of pitch black it was just a dim-lighted room. Fiona went into their bathroom while Richard opened up his wardrobe.

"Sleep well,love?" Richard asked with a yawn while shifting hangers around.

"Yes although I did have a rather odd dream" the Vampire Queen responded.

"What was it about?"

"Well" Fiona started as she brushed her wavy hair in the bathroom mirror "I dreamed that silhouettes were coming out from their graves"

Richard thought about this for a second before saying, "Did any of them look familiar?"

"None"

"That is odd"

"Dreams are supposed to be odd,no?" Fiona said while putting on her outfit for the day.

"Most of the times"

"What did you dream about?"

"I was swimming in a river full of tea" Richard answered his wife as if its the most normal thing in the world. Fiona paused and laughed lightly. She then came out and turned her back towards Richard and moved her her to one side. This meant that Fiona wanted Richard to tighten her corset and he obliged.

"So what's our agenda for the day?" Fiona asked her husband

"We eat and wait for the others to come over. Then the six of us will continue when were we left of yesterday."

"Wonderful, I am told by my sources that there is a sale today and I will not miss it like last time"

"Who knew Katashi was allergic to cauliflower?"

"Neither of us did. OH and by the way I'll be driving today"

Richard's eyes widened somewhat but due to him being behind Fiona she didn't notice. The truth was all the vampire women associated with the Vampire Castle couldn't drive. This includes:Fiona, Ririka, Setsuna, and Elise. When either of them drove they always speed and nearly hit other cars and the cops come chasing after them only to have lost their trail. They never went to a driving school either, they don't even know they exist, and are oblivious to the rules of the road which makes them driving a threat to everyone on the road. The Maid Quartet were never seen with vehicle so it wasn't known about those four.

"You sure you don't Tanoshi or Katashi to drive?"

"No I can do it. But tell me why do they have those colorful decorations?"

"Those are traffic lights,love" Richard said sweat dropping and finishing with the corset. Fiona was somewhat naive about how the mortal world functions since she was born and grew up around vampires in Romania.

"I see..."

Due to their vampire hearing they heard the doorbell ring. Both were already fully dressed and made their way upstairs to greet their friends. They had to do their daily rounds around New Townsville before their kids came from school. Shouldn't be so hard.

* * *

**5th Period:English 11**

Takeshi's P.O.V

Even though this is the regular English class we still had to read books but lucky for me it isn't hard books like the ones Yuichi has to read. In his Advanced Literature class he told me that they are reading Greek tragedies. I looked at one of the pages and not only was I confused but I noticed they have a lot of weird names. A foot hitting my leg snapped me out of my thought and I looked up to see that it was Kaoru who kicked me.

"Pay attention!" she said to me.

"To what?" I turns to see that I was in a group. I looked at other people in the class to see that they were in groups as well. When did this happen?

"Takeshi-chan you were staring into space" Blondie said.

"Someone tell me what's going on" I said really confused.

"We were put in groups and we have to discuss what book we are reading" Zoku said.

"So basically what your saying is... Keane-sensei put us in mini book clubs!?"

"Yeah isn't it great?" Miyako said smiling

"No! Book club is a woman thing! Let alone an adult thing!"

"Our parents aren't book clubs" Zoku said to me

"Yeah but our parents aren't normal" I said truthfully

"Got that right" Kaoru said.

"We only regroup once a week and since this is our first time we just have to agree on one" Raiden told me.

"Kaoru are you even going to read it?" I asked her.

"You're the fifth person who asked me that" she said crossing her arms as if offended. "Of course I'm going to actually read it..."

We all stared at her.

"...Unless its been made into a movie" she finished and we all nodded knowing there was more to the sentence.

"So what book should we read?" Zoku asked us.

"It should have action in it" Satoshi said and we nodded

"Oh and romance!" Miyako said and we all stared at her.

"I'm not reading some love novel" Kaoru said to Blondie. Momoko and Kimiko weren't here to agree on the love novel thing then an idea popped in my head.

"We should read a classic" I spoke up.

Everyone's heads turned to me with a raised brow.

"What classic?" Kaoru asked me.

"Green Eggs and Ham" I said and they blinked.

"By Dr. Seuss ?"

"Yep!"

"...You're kidding right?" Zoku asked

"Everyone knows Seuss is a classic!" I argued.

"Yeah... to kindergartners" Satoshi said.

"Fine I'll ask. Keane-sensei!" I said raising my hand and she came to our group.

"Have you guys picked out your first book?" she asked us.

"Can we read Green Eggs and Ham?" I asked her and she blinked at me.

"By Dr. Seuss?" she asked

"Yeah its a classic."

"You should be reading books that are on your level"

"Told you" Satoshi said.

"Maybe _is _Takeshi's level" Zoku said which made everyone laugh. Everyone but me.

"Shut up" I told my cousin.

"Well if you are having trouble I can make some recommendations. What genre do you want?"

"Action" Kaoru said

"Supernatural" Zoku said.

"Fiction" Miyako said.

"Violence" Satoshi said and we all looked at him. I glanced over at Keane-sensei and she was taken back at my brother's choice and I snickered.

"Violence isn't a genre" Keane-sensei said "Perhaps you'd interested in crime?"

"Sounds great teach!" Satoshi said "Oh and can it have horror too?"

"Yeah Horror!" I said immediately after him.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll look in the bookshelf and come back with some recommendations"

We nodded and she left.

"Violence?" Raiden asked

"Yep" Satoshi has problems.

"I don't want to read a violent book!" Miyako said "Or one that will give me nightmares!"

"You can't get nightmares from reading a scary book" I said waving her off.

Keane-sensei came back with three books in her hand and placed them down in front of us.

"This first book is called 'Sandman Slim' by Richard Kadrey."

"That's our otto-san's name!" Raiden said and Satoshi slapped the back of his head.

"Ow"

"Well anyways this book is a supernatural fantasy. Its about a man named James Stark who spent 11 years in Hell as a hitman before he escaped but ended up in Los Angeles,which people call hell-on-earth. Now that he's back on earth he wants revenge." Keane-sensei informed us. The book sounded really interesting.

"Let's read this one!" Satoshi said

"U-Um can we hear the other ones first?" Miyako said. She's unfortunate because the majority of us wants violence in our books eh she'll be fine.

"The next book is called 'Progeny' by Patrick C. Greene. Its about a father named Owen Sterling who invites his son over during the Summer. Chuck sees a confrontation between his father and local hunters. A gun-shop owner named Zane wants to hunt on Owen's land but Owen says no. Soon Zane and his buddies discover a secret;a creature whose rage they ignited and now its hunting them."

"Let's read that one!" Satoshi said.

"You wanted to read Sandman Slim" I said to him.

"Progeny sounds scarier"

"Wh-what's our last option?" Miyako asked.

"The Shining by Stephen King" Keane-sensei said pointing to it. "Its about a man named Jack Torrance,his wife Wendy, and their son Danny who move into the Overlook Hotel. Jack is hired as a winter caretaker and is cut off from civilization for months. Then evil forces reside in the Overlook Hotel and they are jealous of Danny's powers so they try to claim him."

"Cool!" I said.

"You'd think if its called Overlook Hotel they would be more cautious" Zoku said looking at the cover.

"Damn now we have to decide" Satoshi said.

"Class will be over in 15 minutes so feel free to decide." Keane-sensei walked away to go to another group that raised their hands.

"All of them are scary..." Miyako said.

"We did ask for horror" Kaoru reminded her.

"All of these books sound interesting but I can't decide... they are all promising me violence" Satoshi said with a thoughtful expression.

"Well otto-san has the whole Stephen Kings collection in his study." Raiden said. Oh yeah how could I have forgotten? Otto-san reads in his study occasionally and we saw a row of Stephen King's books that filled up a whole shelf. Its safe to say he's a fan.

"Oh right so I can read it on my own whenever I want" Satoshi said moving 'The Shining' aside.  


"I'm okay with either" Kaoru said

"Same here" I said

"Blondie you're the only one who seems unsure. Which book do you think you'd be most comfortable reading?" my cousin asked and we all looked at her.

"Um..." She said pulling on one of her pigtails. "Sandman Slim"

"You sure?" Raiden asked

"Y-yeah but I want to pick the next book"

"Huh!?" Kaoru said

"Seems fair" Raiden said "We did make her read a book she wouldn't normally read"

"Good point" Satoshi said.

"You can pick the next one Blondie" I told her.

"Yay!"

"Now what?" Kaoru asked.

"I've been thinking about when Satoshi said that our toys come to life when we leave the room" Miyako said and we stared at her then Satoshi.

"Hey you'll never know like when Raiden thinks that he'll go blind and the earth will lose oxygen out of no where"

"It can happen" Raiden defended

"See?" Satoshi said gesturing to Raiden.

"Anyways I think they have parent meetings on how to gives us chores and junk" Kaoru said.

"What do you think our parents are doing right now?" Raiden asked me.

"Eh, maybe in the meeting room to discuss important supernatural stuff" I said with a shrug. My parents are the King and Queen of vampires. My uncle Tanoshi is the Head Knight and Richard's consilier (adviser) and Katashi is the Duke in the Vampire Kingdom. I doubt that either of them have the time to even relax. They are probably buzzing around the castle getting all their work done nonstop as we speak.

* * *

**With the Adults...**

Fiona was driving well speeding was more like it towards the regular mall. A friend of hers told her that there was a sale in her favorite store she absolutely _had _to get there before all the good stuff was gone.

"Faster Fiona!" Ririka said even though Fiona was already over the speed limit. Ririka is Aoki and Hikari's mother. She is also the Vampire Duchess, since she is a noble. She has glossy black hair that goes to her lower back that it is in choppy layers like Hikari's and her long bangs frame her face. Her eyes are ember like Aoki's. She actually went to high school with Fiona as well as Setsuna did.

"I knew I should have brought my helmet with me" Katashi said. He is wife of Ririka and father of the Kinoshita twins. His hair is black as well with some gray tints seen and he has straight hair just like Aoki. Right now his brown eyes were wide at his queen's driving and prayed that if another cop car came she would unknowingly escape from them. It happened twice already.

"You and me both" Tanoshi said. He is the father of Ayumi and Zoku and besides being Head Knight and consilier he is also Richard's brother-in-law. The two of them share a brother-like rivalry even though they are only in-laws. He has brown hair that is almost black and teal eyes.

"Oh I see the mall up ahead" Setsuna said. Setsuna is Tanoshi's wife and Richard's older sister by two years yet everyone assumes Richard is the oldest. Setsuna doesn't mind though. The reason why she has a Japanese name and Richard doesn't is because she was named after a friend of her mother. Her element is the moon like Tsuki's but she is _far_ more advanced than her. On top of that she is a vampire sorceress and thus taught her daughter, Ayumi, how to do magic. She has indigo eyes and brown hair in which half is in a bun and the other half flows to her butt. Due to her training she is calm despite the lively things that go on in the Vampire Castle. However she,too,can be lively in appropriate situations.

"Alright I'm going to the parking lot!" Fiona said speeding in and dodging cars that she was seconds away from slamming into. "Look out for parking spots!"

"Oh I see one!" Ririka said.

"That's handicapped parking" Tanoshi said looking out the window.

"Oh... oh how about over there!" Ririka said pointing to a different spot.

"Perfect!" Fiona said before turning the wheel sharply making the car spin in a full 360 degree angle before landing, miraculously, in the parking space Ririka found.

"Bloody Hell..." Richard said shaking his head a little.

"Quick to the sale!"

The three woman bolted out the car while the men closed the doors and actually locked the car before following after them.

"We're not going to get to go shooting are we?" Tanoshi asked.

The truth is even though they are all high-ranked in the Vampire Kingdom they can go out and do whatever they please and finish up their work after the kids already returned from school. Fiona,Setsuna, and Ririka wanted to go to the sale and Tanoshi wanted to shoot some plates and other targets.

"Maybe tomorrow,mate" Richard said

"What store is on sale anyway?" Katashi asked but his question was answered when he saw a bunch of women shoving each other to get in the front.

"Of course" Richard said sweat-dropping.

The store that the large group of women were about to trample is none other than Victoria's Secret. This is Fiona's favorite store and since they are under her influence Setsuna and Ririka became fond of it too. She would have gone to the Supernatural Mall but they don't have a Victoria's Secret...something that Fiona would most likely change in the future.

"Ladies this is what we're going to do" Fiona said as is she was a general and Ririka and Setsuna are her soldiers. Richard chuckled while Tanoshi and Katashi sweat-dropped

"Suna-chan since you have the patience you'll wait on line. Don't worry we'll be sure to get things for you" Setsuna only nodded.

"Ririka I'll get the left side and you get the right. We can't let these other women get all the good stuff"

"Hai!" Ririka said enthusiastically.

"This should be good" Katashi said.

A clerk quickly opened the doors and ran to the side as the women ran into the store like a stampede. Regular females can get crazy in sales too. Women were practically grabbing everything that is within arms length of them and if they happen to grab the same item then they would play tug of war and curse each other out. Some women were strategic enough to come to the store the day before the sale and look what they were looking for. Then they would go there as soon as the door opened and they can get on line faster than everyone else.

"I'm going to get a pretzel" Tanoshi said.

"Oh get me one with salt"

"And me with cheese stuffed in it" Richard said watching the bizarre scene in front of him.

"Alright" Tanoshi said as we went to the soft pretzel cart.

"You-hoo! Suna-chan~!" Fiona called and her sister-in-law turned her head to look at Fiona.

"Do you like this?" Fiona held up a long black sheer robe. Setsuna nodded with a smile but then some lady behind Fiona grabbed it.

"Finally I found it" the lady said.

"This is taken" Fiona said pulling it back to her but the woman tugged on it.

"Miss" Fiona said politely "Let go I had it first"

"Not a chance I've been looking for this everywhere. Its the last one"

"This isn't even your size!" Fiona snapped,her emotions shifting.

"I can shrink it in the dryer!"

"Riri-chan!" Fiona yelled and said Duchess lifted her head from the lingerie section to see her Queen playing tug of war with another woman. After giving what she had to Setsuna and rushed over to Fiona.

"So you called back-up? I can take you both!" This woman was both aggressive and ignorant.

"Bring It!" Fiona and Ririka yelled in unison.

Tanoshi came back and gave Richard and Katashi their pretzels.

"Did I miss anything?" the Head Knight asked taking a bite.

"Nope perfect timing" Katashi said and Tanoshi saw Fiona and Ririka pulling the same item and an unknkown woman was pulling on the other end.

"If you stretch this out I swear I'll shave your head!" Ririka shouted

"You don't scare me!"

'She is so lucky she's a mortal' Fiona thought narrowing her eyes and pulling harder.

"Fiona its okay you can find something el-"

"No Suna-chan I WILL get this for you!" Fiona said determined and decided to kick things up a notch. Setsuna sighed as she watched. Hey, at least she tried.

"I have a feeling that one of us should start the car..." Richard said

"Yeah..." Katashi and Tanoshi said in unison but stayed where they are. They didn't want to miss the show.

* * *

**6th Period:Lunch **

Kimiko's P.O.V

We were at at our usual table and I was telling another one of my pointless and random stories.

"...and that's why cats meow" I said finishing up my story. All my friends just stared at me while I took some of Sato-kun's fries.

"Uh...interesting story Kimiko-chan" Ayumi said and I smiled at her.

"So anyways" Kaoru said "My dad wants to know if you got the window fixed"

"Oh yeah tell him don't worry about it. My parents aren't mad since Ryuu was involved too."

"What are you two talking about?" the twins asked in unison.

"And who's Ryuu?" Electron asked afterwards.

"Ryuu is my younger brother" I told Electron.

"He and my younger brother,Shou, have a friendly rivalry and they fight each other...a lot" Kaoru said

"Last weekend Shou came over my house to visit Ryuu and about ten minutes later they got into a fight. The thing is my brother is very...energetic" I said.

"Like you wouldn't believe" Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru told Electron in unison.

"One time they used a tranquilizer dart on him on a school trip since he was so exited" Satoshi said and Electron chuckled.

"Point is the kid is wild" Yuichi said and we all nodded.

"So during their fight Ryuu and Shou were knocking things over" Kaoru said "And apparently Shou tackled Ryuu into a lamp and the lamp fell down and broke the window in the process"

"Is the lamp okay?" Miyako asked me.

"Yeah surprisingly not a scratch" I said "but the window broke and when my parents saw it they were mad and yelled at both of them"

"Then when Shou got home my parents yelled at him and got grounded" Kaoru shaking her head.

"Ha! Sounds like you guys have fun households" Electron said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"You can say that" Satoshi said.

"Well where do you live Electron-chan?" Miyako asked

"In a tuna can" Electron answered with a straight face. He wasn't joking.

We all stared at him without saying a word. A tuna can? Doesn't it smell? Don't cats try to eat in it? So many questions...

"How is that possible?" Kaoru asked with a 'What The Fuck!?' face.

Electron shrugged with an innocent look and said, "Who knows?"

"...Does the tuna can have furniture?" Takeshi asked.

"Yep" he answered taking another bite.

"Aren't you rich Electron-san?" Tsuki asked him.

N.T.A isn't a rich people school but that doesn't mean that rich people don't go here. Himeko is rich and let's _everyone _knows it. Miyako is rich but not everyone realizes it. When I slept over her house for the first time when we were 14 I had no idea she lived in a mansion! The vamps are rich too due them being royalty, related to royalty or being vampire nobles-but no one in school can know that. We found out that Electron-chan was rich last week...yet he lives in a tuna can.

"Yep" He answered again.

"But if you're rich why do you live in a tuna can?" Zoku-chan asked.

"I'm an eccentric rich person" he explained "I'm rich but I choose not to live rich"

We nodded understanding...somewhat.

It made sense though. Fiona-sama is a Queen and yet she doesn't have servants crowding her every second of the day. Richard-sama does things on his own,I noticed, and doesn't require people to bow to him a lot. In T.V shows and movies royalty is usually seen on their thrones, but Fiona-sama and Richard-sama are usually seen interacting with others. In Electron-chan's case he's rich but chooses to live in a tuna can. As odd as it may be it shows that he isn't a show off like Himeko.

"Wait...you're rich,you live in a tuna can, and yet you always buy a lot of food at lunch" Kaoru asked raising an eyebrow. I looked at Electron's plate. He bought chips, two sandwiches, a big cookie, and other things. I forgot because he ate them first.

"Hey, when a man is hungry he's gotta eat"

"Aye Sir!" the other boys at the table backing him up. I laughed while Kaoru rolled her eyes. While touching Electron's afro I thought about the question I asked everyone in homeroom. Throughout the day I got a lot of different answers on what adults do when their kids go to school. A part of me can't help but wonder if they do crazy things that we would most likely do on a Friday night.

_**RING**_** RING**

Yay! Its time for Drama!

* * *

**At The Mall...**

Richard,Katashi, and Tanoshi watched as Fiona and the lady were practically wrestling on the ground while Ririka climbed on on a table getting ready to body slam them. Setsuna was still on line,clam as ever, but did glance at the scene every so often.

"They are taking this too seriously" Katashi said eating this last bite of his pretzel.

"At least we get a show" Tanoshi said.

"Riri-chan! Now!"

Ririka jumped on the table and jumped on the lady.

"Ah!" the lady yelled and dropped her end of the sheer robe in surprise. Fiona took note of it and had the whole thing in her arms now.

"Aha!" Fiona said raising it in victory.

"Security!" the lady shouted with Ririka still on top of her.

"Uh-oh" Tanoshi said.

"Suna-chan!" Fiona yelled throwing the robe at her. It was just in time too since Setsuna was next in line. She put all the items on the counter and gave the cashier $500 in cash and her eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"Try to fit everything in a big bag" Setsuna said "And you can keep the change"

As the cashier put the things in a bag five security guards entered the store.

"Arrest these crazy women!" the lady under Ririka shouted. Fiona quickly got her friend to her feet and went to get Setsuna.

"We have to buy then time" Katashi said.

"I got this" Tanoshi said. He walked behind the security guards and poured his drink on three of them. The three turned around at Tanoshi who smirked at them in response.

"Bloody moron..." Richard said face-palming.

"Whoops" he said casually.

"You think this is funny?" One of the security men said to him.

"Considering your wearing white and I can see your Spongebob t-shirt underneath...yes" Tanoshi answered truthfully. The three security guards ran after Tanoshi and said vampire grabbed Richard and Katashi's wrists forcing them to run with him.

"_This _is how you buy them time?" Richard said raising an eyebrow at his at his brother-in-law.

"It worked. Now our wives just have two security guards to escape from" Tanoshi said running a corner with the security men on his trail.

"Well we can meet in the parking lot" Katashi said enjoying the chase somewhat.

"You two are completely mental!" Richard said wondering how he gets put into these bizarre situations.

Meanwhile Setsuna got the bag and just realized that Fiona and Ririka were running around the store avoiding the security guards. Fiona ran past her and Setsuna discreetly put out her foot so that the guard chasing her can trip and fall.

"Nice move" Fiona said when Setsuna caught up with her.

"Thanks where's Ririka"

"Here!" the Duchess grabbed their hands and made them run the opposite directions.

"Where did they go?" Setsuna asked.

"They are being chased by the other three security guards" Ririka answered jumping over a bench "We'll have to meet them in the parking lot like last time."

"Elevator!" Fiona said and the three women went inside and pushed the button for the parking lot. There was a pause in action and the elevator music filled the silence.

"The kids get back from school in half an hour" Ririka informed.

"Dammit! It took us that long to get here" Setsuna cursed.

"Fear not. With me driving I can get us back in at least 20 minutes hopefully those cop cars won't try to pull me over." Fiona said and with a 'ding' the elevator door opened. Let the action continue.

"Uh where did we park?"

"Over there!"

"Wait who had the keys?"

"...Richard!"

"How are we going to open the door?" Ririka said

"Are they people around?" Fiona asked and Setsuna shook her head no. Fiona used her vampire strength to force the door open despite it being locked. Surprisingly the whole car door didn't come off.

"How do we start it?" Ririka asked again.

"Suna-chan,if you will?"

Setsuna sent a silver light towards the key ignition and the car automatically started.

"Perfect"

The Queen put the car in drive and sped out of her parking spot and drove to the front of the mall. How did she know the men would be there? Let's just say something similar happened before.

The three men and the security guards following behind and made their way to front entrance.

"How come when we try to find the parking lot we end up in the front of the mall?" Katashi asked.

"No idea" Tanoshi said looking back at him "I'm impressed they aren't tired yet"

Ad the three of them ran outside they saw a vehicle speeding towards their way. It had to be theirs.

"There's our ride" Richard said and Fiona slammed the breaks in front of them. Richard went into the passenger seat while Tanoshi and Katashi jumped in the back open window.

"Why didn't you wait for me to open the door!?" Ririka semi-shouted as her husband practically dove into her lap

"The security guards are hot on our tail!" Katashi replied.

"Nice meeting you guys!" Tanoshi shouted out the window.

"Well we gotta get home before the kids do so Tanoshi get your head back in here!" Fiona said slamming the breaks once more.

"Wait I'm not fully in yet!" Katashi was only in the car half way so his legs were still out the window. He had to be extra careful.

"Sorry Katashi but the kids are almost done with the school day and we _must _be home before them" Fiona said swerving the car.

"Why?"

"Because that's what good parents do" Fiona answered

"We can be a little late" Tanoshi said

"If we are they'll ask us why we came late" Fiona replied.

"We can say we were in a meeting" Katashi said making sure that his legs don't get smashed by other cars on the road.

"But that would be lying"

"We can tell them the truth" Ririka said.

"Yes but we would be a bad example to our beloved children. We can't have them causing mayhem everywhere they go. They have to be mature and responsible like all of us." Fiona said like it was the obvious thing in the world

Richard sweat dropped at his wife's reasoning.

"Why did you body slam the poor woman Ririka?"

"Fiona and I gave her a lot of opportunities to let go" she responded.

"And she only called security because she's a sore loser" Fiona said speeding and dodging large trucks since she isn't on the right lane.

"Jokes on her though because we _still _got it! Haha!" Ririka said in a victorious laughter.

'Everyone has gone mental' Richard thought as the car sped down through the highway.

In 20 minutes time Fiona was driving up the hill in the back of her castle.

"We're here!" Fiona cheered as she got out of the car. "Hmm I think some of the rubber rubbed off. How did that happen?"

"Those sharp turns you made to avoids those three cop cars could have had something to do with it" Tanoshi said as well.

"Katashi are you okay?"

"My legs are still attached to my body" Katashi said fully out of the car "Its a miracle!"

"Come let's go inside" Richard said.

* * *

Tsuki's P.O.V

I was walking home with my brothers as usual and they were having their arguments. The things they argue about...sometimes its best I just tune them out. As we approached the entrance I saw another one of of guards to escort us inside. His name is Jean-Luc and he's French so it would be nice to practice speaking said language with him. We have keys to the castle but they are bigger than normal keys. It wasn't necessary for us to be escorted in but he insisted.

"Good day Tsuki-sama" Jean-Luc said bowing to me and I returned the bow

"Konnichiwa Jean-Luc" I replied and I turned to my arguing brothers.

"Are you kidding me!? There is no way you can beat me in-"

I cut off Takeshi's yelling by tugging on his jacket.

"Huh? What is is Suki-san?"

I turned his head to Jean-Luc who was standing there sweat dropping.

"Takeshi where are your manners?" Satoshi said

"Me!?"

"Oi!" Yuichi said pushing the two apart "Hey Jean-Luc"

"Yo!" my other brothers said as a greeting.

"I'm guessing you five had a good day in school" he said walking us inside.

"Yeah we are reading this book about a hitman who rises from hell and gets revenge!" Satoshi-nii said very excited. His inner manic worries me sometimes.

"Sounds interesting" our guard said.

"What did our parents do today?" Raiden asked.

"I know that Duchess Ririka,Lady Setsuna,Sir Tanoshi and Duke Katashi came over. Then the six of them went out. The King and Queen have returned about ten minutes can ask them in the kitchen"

"Those six probably had some important business to attend to" Satoshi said and we nodded at the possibility.

"Is Elise-san in there?" Takeshi asked

"I don't think so"

"Good!" we said in relief.

We waved at Jean-Luc once we were inside and headed into the kitchen.

"Hi otto-san! Ka-san!" the five of us said in unison.

"Hello my darlings" Ka-san said drinking her favorite drink,Bloody Mary. Its not the drink that humans have that includes vodka and tomato juice. Its real blood and vodka mixed.

"How was school?" Richard asked having an English muffin.

"Pretty good" Takeshi said.

"You and the other adults did anything interesting while we were gone?" Yuichi asked going into the fridge.

I saw my parents glance at each other.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" they said in unison.

* * *

**That's All Folks!**

**RRBZ:Tell him Suki-san!  
**

**Me:O_O" This is what you were arguing over?  
**

**RRBZ:Yes!  
**

**Me:Oy vey...  
**

**Butch:So tell them I'm your favorite so we can move along  
**

**Boomer:No I am!  
**

**Me:Okay! Okay! If its REALLY that big of a deal. I'll tell you who me favorite Onii-chan is  
**

**PPGZ&RRBZ:*listens***

**Nar & Electron: *thinks: here we go***

**Me:... All four of you  
**

**R****RBZ:HA! Wait... what?**

**Me:I love all four of you equally but for separate reasons. There's something I favor in each of you.  
**

**RRBZ:...  
**

**Momoko&Kimiko:Kawai!  
**

**Kaoru:*eating chips* Haha! They look so dumbfounded ^_^ *eats more chips***

**Electron:She has a point, it's kinda like me with with all of you. I can't put you in an order in which I like you because it would make it seem like I favor one of you over the others, and to me that just seems a little shallow**

**Brick:So what's you're saying is...  
**

**Butch:Suki-san likes me the best but doesn't want to hurt any your feelings  
**

**Kaoru:No you baka!  
**

**Me:*sighs* Someone puts this argument to an end =.=  
**

**Miyako:*comes in with a trench coat giggling*  
**

**Others:*looks at Miyako*...**

**Nar:What's with the coat?**

**Miyako:I have something cute under it ^_^  
**

**Momoko:Let's see it  
**

**Miyako:*takes off the trench coat and is revealed to be in a cheerleading uniform* Desu-wa~! *does a high-kick*  
**

**Momoko,Me,&Kimiko:Kawaii! ^_^  
**

**Kaoru:I think the skirts are shorter than last year *goes back to eating chips*  
**

**RRBZ:*looks at each other*  
**

**Butch:We'll call it even?  
**

**Other RRBZ:Aye!  
**

**Me:*sweat drops* Well I DID ask for the argument to end**

**Nar: Ask and one shall receive I always say**

**Miyako:*doing a happy dance in my mirror*  
**

**Kimiko:Momo-chan~! Maybe your uniform arrived too  
**

**Momoko:Let's go see!  
**

**Miyako:I'll help you put it on! ^_^  
**

**RRBZ:*looks up*  
**

**Kimiko:Ikou! ^_^  
**

**RRBZ:Aye Sir!  
**

**Butch:*pulls Kaoru* C'mon Kaoru! ^_^  
**

**Kaoru:Why me!?  
**

**PPGZ&RRBZ:*leaves my room*  
**

**Me:*blinks twice* ... *looks at Nar and Electron* You two wanna catch a movie?**

**Electron:Sure  
**

**Nar:I hear the new Robocop is pretty good**

**Me:Robocop it is! ^_^ Sayonara Minna-chan~!**

**Nar: R&R!  
**

**Electron: Enjoy Life!  
**

**Both: AND LATER DAYS!**


	8. Kaoru's Tutors

**Me:*comes in my room with a tub popcorn* *to Nar and Electron* Are all movie theater snacks so expensive? *eats some***

**Electron: Yeah, it's quite the racket they've got going**

**Nar:Even when we can get in the movie cheap we wind up over-paying for snacks**

**Me:I can't help it I love chocolate **

**PPGZ&RRBZ:THERE you are!**

**Me:*looks* Oh hey minna**

**RRBZ:Don't 'minna' us! Where have you been young lady!?**

**Me:The movies**

**RRBZ:With who!?**

**Me:Nar and Electron-chan**

**RRBZ:How come you didn't say anything!?**

**Me:Well when none of you answered my calls I called Kimi-nee and she said that you eight were-**

**Kaoru:*covers my mouth* *to the RRBZ* Stop asking her questions!**

**RRBZ:Alright geez *takes my popcorn and eats it***

**Me:*takes a bite out of a chocolate bar* So anyway how was getting Kaoru-nee in the cheerleading uniform?**

**Others:It was hell**

**Butch:But it was worth it! ^_^**

**Electron: I'd hope someone took pictures?**

**Kaoru:Nope! There's no way that-**

**RRBZ:WE DID! ^_^**

**Kaoru:WHEN!?**

**Butch:When Pinky and Bunny-girl was pulling down your pants**

**Boomer:When Kaoru had the uniform on she put sweat pants under the skirt**

**Miyako:It clashed with everything**

**Kimiko:Plus we got to pants her ^_^**

**Kaoru:Where are they?! I'm ripping them up!**

**Nar: *chuckles* Something tells me we would have gotten a better show here than at the actual movies**

**Electron: Would've been free too**

**Me:Sometimes I have the weirdest timings**

**Kaoru:Why didn't you force Kimiko to wear Momoko's uniform?!**

**Others:We did**

**Kimiko:It wasn't forced though. I did it willingly. Plus Momo-chan's uniform was warm ^_^**

**Brady:It took them 3 times to pants Kaoru before she gave up**

**Brick:*looking through the digital camera* Nope it was 5 times**

**Kaoru:*tackles Brick***

**Brick:*dodges***

**Nar: *chuckles***

**Electron: *grabs the camera from Brick and stores it in a portal* These will go great in my scrapbook**

**Kaoru:... What scrapbook!?**

**Others:That's a great idea ^_^**

**Kaoru:No its not!**

**Miyako:Oh we should all get fun and embarrassing pictures of ourselves and give them to Electron-chan so he can put it his scrapbook ^_^**

**RRBZ,Momoko&Kimiko:Yosh!**

**Kaoru:What the hell!? Why would we do that!**

**RRBZ:We get to laugh at ourselves! ^_^**

**Butch:Let's get started!**

**Others except Kaoru & I:Aye! ^_^ *leaves the room***

**Me:*blinks* Uh... I don't own Electron-chan or his scrapbook, Nar, Rin, Ayumi, the PPGZ or RRBZ**

**Kaoru:Just read!**

**Me:Excuse her she's cranky when she's forced to put on skirts ^_^"**

**Nar: Happy Reading!**

**Electron: *outrageous French accent* TO LE STORY!**

* * *

_**"The only source of knowledge is experience"~Albert Einstein **_

**After School:Soccer Practice**

Normal P.O.V

The soccer team was out in the field doing their daily drills. Mitch and Takeshi practiced their passes, Kaoru & Mariko are doing tricks with the soccer balls, and Electron is doing his best to block the balls from the goal that other teammates are kicking the ball into. Practice was almost over.

"Hey Kaoru" Mariko said bouncing the soccer ball on her knee.

"Yeah?" Kaoru said bouncing a soccer ball on her head.

"Can you believe we have three tests on Thursday?" the choppy-haired blond asked.

"We WHAT!?" Kaoru shouted letting the ball fall behind her.

"Oi Kaoru" Takeshi said carrying a soccer ball under his right arm "What's up?

"We have three tests in two days!" Kaoru yelled at her mate.

"I thought it was two!" Takeshi yelled

"What what subjects are they!?"

"Physics" Mariko said

"Spanish" Takeshi said

"And History" Electron said joining in on the conversation.

"You have AP History how can you know?" Kaoru asked

"Kimiko was talking about it" Electron said.

"Well I just have to accept three D's in a row" Kaoru said shrugging

"As usual" A voice said.

Electron,Mariko, Kaoru, and Takeshi turned to see Seiya. Seiya is a tomboy like Kaoru. She has orange hair,brown eyes, and is better academically than Kaoru. Not that Kaoru ever cared but she was always the competitive type.

"I could get B's on those tests if I wanted to!" Kaoru snapped at the orangette who laughed.

"You couldn't even get C's!" Seiya replied.

"Oh yeah?" Takeshi said butting in "I bet you 1020.00 yen(10 US Dollars) that Kaoru gets A's on ALL three tests on Thursday."

"Ye-wait WHAT!?" Kaoru yelled at him.

"Isn't that a bit much? Kaoru didn't even know these tests existed a few minutes ago" Mariko said to Takeshi.

"She can do it if she studied" Takeshi said with a shrug

"Its a bet" Seiya said

"Oi! I never agreed to that!"

"Not so high and mighty now are you Kaoru?" Seiya taunted and Kaoru glared at her.

"You're on! The winner gets 1530 yen!"(15 US dollars)

"Wasn't it 1020 yen?" Electron asked Takeshi but the two tomboys rose the steaks higher.

"I say 2040.00 yen!"(20 U.S dollars) Seiya yelled.

"255-" (25 U.S dollars) Kaoru was cut off by Mariko

"Kaoru I think you've gone high enough"

"Fine. We'll leave it at 2040 yen" Kaoru said to the brown eyed girl in front of her.

"You're on." Seiya said then she left the soccer field to go home for the day.

"Well I better get home and watch some-"

"Kaoru you made a bet to get A's on three tests" Electron started

"That you _just _learned about" Mariko said.

"And you have two days to study" Takeshi finished. Realization struck Kaoru. When she gets into her competitive fury she tends to forget about the facts.

"I'm so screwed" Kaoru said with a sigh.

"Not entirely..." Takeshi said getting an idea. Takeshi's plans are either really smart or really stupid and wild. Either way he was going to make sure his girlfriend won the bet. He,too, is competitive. And if Kaoru wins he'll feel like he won too even though he isn't in the bet. He just started it that's all.

* * *

**The Next Day:Homeroom**

Normal P.O.V 

The gang in the back and coincidentally the ones who do all the talking in homeroom were listening to Kaoru's story and her bet with Seiya. They were going to have to pull off a miracle.

"Its...possible" Yuichi said thinking about it "But you'll have to be serious."

"Oh she is" Momoko said "If its a competition K-chan is going to put in the effort"

"Thank you" Kaoru said.

"She's still going to need help" Zoku said.

"So help me!" Kaoru semi-shouted.

"Calm down Kaoru" Nar said from his desk and Kaoru exhaled.

"Well Miyako is the best to tutor her in Spanish" Raiden said.

"Alright that's one subject what about Physics and History?"

"I'm pretty good in History" Kimiko said "Some of the plays I acted out took place during those times"

"I can tell Kaoru about the wars" Satoshi said with a broad smile. Truth is the wars are what Satoshi _really _gets into.

"What's the test on?" Kaoru asked.

"French Revolution" Satoshi answered.

"Fair enough" Yuichi said.

"Physics is what I need the most help in" Kaoru said honestly.

"Its on various things too." Yuichi said "Two-Dimensional Motion and Trajectories"

"That's only two things" Kaoru said.

"Yes but it includes Uniform Circular Motion, Projectiles Fired Horizontally, Projectile Fired at an Angle, and Newton's Three Laws of Motion." the red-eyed teen informed her.

"...Dammit"

"Well Takeshi and I can tutor you on Newton's Three Laws and Projectiles Fired Horizontally." Yuichi said.

"_Takeshi_ is going to tutor _me_?" Kaoru asked with a raised brow.

"You'd be surprised" Takeshi said smirking at her and his mate rolled her eyes in response.

"Yuichi is my brother remember?" After thinking about it Kaoru nodded. Since they live together it made sense that they did homework together as well.

"I can teach her Projectile Fired at an Angle. Piece of cake" Electron said.

"I'll teach her Uniform Circular Motion" Momoko said. If anyone had experience tutoring Kaoru it was her.

"You've tutored her before Pinky. Anything we need to know?" Yuichi asked his counterpart.

" learns best by seeing rather than hearing" Momoko said.

"Hmmmm" everyone but Kaoru and Momoko said in thought.

"So who's first?" Kaoru asked.

"Me! After school come to my house" Miyako said. And of course by 'house' she means mansion "Rai-kun and I can go over your Spanish."

"At lunch your getting a pop quiz"Electron said.

"Wait what!?"

"Do you want to win the bet against Seiya?" Zoku asked.

"...Yes" Kaoru mumbled.

"Then prepare for it by lunchtime" Electron said "Its only a question each"

"And maybe one Physics question as well..." Momoko said "We wouldn't want to give you a headache when you still have more classes in the day"

"Fine" Kaoru agreed crossing her arms.

_**RING!**** RING!**_

"Good luck with the bet Kaoru" Nar said as the tomboy past him.

"Arigato Sensei!" Kaoru said as she left homeroom.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Kaoru's P.O.V

Instead of having a regular time at lunch I have to pass my 'pop quiz' and then I'll be able to enjoy the rest of the period. I hate quizzes of any kind but if I'm going to get an A in my three tests I know its necessary. Besides my friends are giving me one question each. How bad can it be?

"Oh good Kaoru sit" Momoko said and I sat between her and Takeshi. I drank some of my Dr. Pepper before looking at everyone else.

"Alright lay it on me. Who's first?" I asked.

"Me!" Miyako said. "All you have to do is tell me what you're having for lunch in Spanish"

I looked at my tray. There's a cheeseburger, fries, and I bought a Dr. Pepper. Since Dr. Pepper is the name of the soda, I didn't have to actually it in Spanish. As for the other two things... I needed to think.

"Estoy teniendo una hamburguesa con queso, papas fritas y para el almuerzo"(I am having a cheeseburger, fries, and for lunch)

"Muy bueno!"(Very Good!) Miyako said and I exhaled. That's one.

"I'm next" Yuichi said "This question is on projectiles fired horizontally"

I nodded while putting a fry in my mouth.

"If air resistance is neglected is there a change in acceleration or change in velocity in the horizontal direction?" Yuichi asked me. A yes or no question. I like them better since its a 50/50 chance. On the other hand Yuichi can tell if I guess so I have to actually think about it. If I were to throw a glass bottle at Himeko_ horizontally _it would soar to her face at a constant speed. So the answer would be...

"No" I said out loud "It doesn't"

Yuichi nodded with a small grin "Correct"

"Alright that's two. Who's quizzing me next?" I asked. I just have one more.

"I'll do it" Satoshi said. He better not ask me which side had the better weapons or some shit like that.

"Kaoru..."

"Yes?"

"What year did the French Revolution start?" he asked plainly. Oh good a simple question...but what year was it again? Its on the tip of my tongue. I know it was in the 1700s.

"It started in... 17...89" I said said after some thought.

"Yup"

"Yay K-chan passed her pop quiz" Miyako said cheerily.

"Now can we talk about something else?" I said already tired of the subjects.

"Sure" Rin said "You can tell us what you did to Surano-sensei"

Surano-sensei is the Third-Year History teacher. I usually mess with him and bother him until he kicks me out of class,not that I care. He's a cool teacher and all but there's something about the man that I can't help but bother him and play little pranks on him. Although sometimes I give him a break and just sleep through his class which is a good thing for us both. When Dai was in this school he did the same thing to him and now I'm taking his place. When Shou is in high school he'll carry on the Matsubara tradition.

"Well today I messed with the slideshow that was going to be used to give us our lecture" I said.

"Oh boy..." Yuichi said.

"So instead of a slide show on the causes of the French Revolution it was a slide show on random characters from the Rocky Horror Picture Show" (A/N:Look it up if you don't know it. It's weird but entertaining weird)

We all laughed.

"Kaoru!" Tsuki said laughing "Did he know it was you?"

"Nope... not yet anyway" I said laughing. "Got the idea from Kimiko"

"You?" the twins asked her in unison.

"We...watched it... last weekend" Kimiko said between giggles. Momoko, Miyako, Kimiko, and I were at Kimiko's house last Saturday. Her older sister, Naomi, was watching it and Kimiko suggested we did to. So technically...it was Kimiko's idea.

"I didn't give you any ideas!"

"Yes you did. You just didn't _know _that you did" I said laughing.

* * *

**After School:Miyako's Mansion**

Miyako's P.O.V

I've helped K-chan with language before but never for a bet. I'll do everything I can to make sure she gets an A in Spanish. Rai-kun, Kaoru and I are at my mansion and Takeshi-chan said he was going to come later. Kaoru has other tutors she needs to see and other subjects to study so we had to teach her the quickest way we knew how.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Kaoru said staring blankly at the screen.

We we're in my living room on the couch. Kaoru was in the middle so that we can keep an eye on her. She can sleep pretty quickly.

"Nope! Its full proof!" Raiden said grinning.

"How is _this _full proof?" Kaoru asked.

"If you are exposed to a language the part of your brain that can allow you to speak different languages is being put to use. So everything you learned in Spanish so far will just pop in your head" Rai-kun explained.

"...Where did you hear _that_?!"

"The internet" he said simply.

"Just give it a try K-chan" I said getting the remote.

"Does it _have _to be _this _show?" Kaoru said with a little groan.

"Its better if its a show you're familiar with" Rai-kun said.

"Ugh,fine"

"Yay!" I said and turned the flat screen in time for the theme song too!

_'D-d-d-d-d-dora  
D-d-d-d-d-dora  
d-d-d-d-d-dora  
D-d-d-d-d-dora' _

"Its been a while since I watched this" I said with happy childhood memories coming in my mind.

"I didn't get to watch much of it" Rai-kun said.

"How come?" Kaoru and I asked in unison.

"Takeshi has a 'thing' with kid shows" he told us. I tilted my head and Kaoru shrugged and we went back to watching it. We were about half-way in the episode when I decided to test Kaoru on her Spanish.

"¿Cómo te gusto el show?"(So how are you liking the show?) I asked her.

"Está bien, supongo"(Its okay,I guess) She responded and Rai-kun and I looked at her. Soon her eyes widened when she realized she responded to me in Spanish naturally.

"Oh crap..." Kaoru said "Where did that come from!?"

"It worked!" Raiden said "See Kaoru? The internet doesn't lie"

"Sí lo hace"(Yes it does) Kaoru said in Spanish.

"Yay lo hizo de nuevo!"(Yay you did it again!) I cheered.

Rai-kun, Kaoru, and I started conversing in Spanish and purposely brought up words that was going to be on our test on Thursday. The T.V was still on and I heard footsteps coming our way but I knew it was Takeshi-chan. He can enter this mansion without having to use the door,it must be because he's a vampire.

"Yo" Takeshi greeted as he came into the living room.

"Hola!" I greeted.

"¿Qué pasa?"(What's up?) Raiden said.

"Hablo español ahora"(I can speak Spanish now) Kaoru said.

"Guess the Spanish is working-" Takeshi stared at the screen. I looked too and I saw that Dora and Boots where going across the bridge.

"Oh no..." Rai-kun said

"¿Qué?"(What?) Kaoru and I asked in unison. I looked at Takeshi-chan to see that he was starting to twitch. When we were younger,and enemies, I noticed that Takeshi err Butch twitched from time to time. Now that they are vampires I wondered if he still twitched but apparently he does. Now that I think about...Rai-kun said something about Takeshi-chan having a thing with kid shows. Maybe kid shows make him twitch.

"WHY IS DORA ON THE T.V!?"

"Rai-kun what's gotten into Takeshi-chan?" I asked with my eyes wide.

"When Takeshi sees kid shows on T.V he takes it a bit too seriously and as a result he screams at the characters" Raiden said.

"Why!?" Kaoru semi-yelled.

"Its just something he does. Its hilarious though" Raiden said. I looked at Takeshi's twitches I think he's going to blow.

"HOW CAN A LITTLE GIRL WANDER AROUND WITH A MONKEY WITH THAT FREAKING STALKER OF A FOX FOLLOWING THEM!? DON'T THEIR PARENTS KNOW THAT HE ALWAYS STEALS THINGS FROM THEM!? WHAT KIND OF FOX IS SWIPER ANYWAY!? IF HE WAS A REAL FOX HE WOULD'VE MAIMED BOTH DORA AND BOOTS BY NOW!" Takeshi yelled. Kaoru was laughing loudly with Raiden and I just stared at Takeshi with wide eyes. I wanted to turn off the T.V but I forgot where the remote was.

"THIS SENDS A BAD MASSAGE TO KIDS! IF THEY ARE IN THE WOODS AND SEE A FOX COMING TOWARDS THEM THEY THINK THAT SAYING 'SWIPER NO SWIPING' IS GOING TO SAVE THEM! BUT IT WON'T! WHEN THEY SEE A FOX THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO RUN! AND SINCE ITS A THIEF WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE COPS!? THIS SHOW HAS TALKING ANIMALS AND A GIRL THAT NEVER GROWS BUT DOESN'T HAVE POLICE OFFICERS!? WHAT KIND OF SHOW IS THIS!?"

I blinked and looked down to see Kaoru on her back and Rai-kun has his head on Kaoru's previous spot.

"Rai-kun is he done soon?"

"Maybe one more round"

"ALSO HOW THE HELL HAS THIS SHOW GONE ON FOR YEARS BUT SHE DIDN'T GROW AN INCH! DORA CAN ONLY BE A KID FOR SO LONG! AND BOOTS SHOULD BE A FREAKING APE BY NOW!" Takeshi let out a frustrated growl before sitting on Raiden.

"Oof!" he said when Takeshi-chan sat on him.

"I don't get it!" He said. He takes these shows too seriously but I found myself giggling. His ranting was really funny.

"Oh you okay Takeshi-chan?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah..." he said after a loud exhale. "I just can't help it...it just comes out"

"He's the reason why we stopped watching kid shows when we were still kids" Raiden said under him.

"Dude when did you get under me?" Takeshi said looking down.

"Hahahahahaha!" Kaoru said rolling on the floor in laughter. Kaoru should pass her Spanish test with an A. She just has to remember Dora and not Takeshi's random rant. I felt something under me and I shifted.

"Oh" I said picking up the object "Here's the remote" I said. If only I found it sooner.

* * *

**At Vampire Castle...**

Yuichi's P.O.V

Miyako and Raiden did a good job with the Spanish. Kaoru has been speaking Spanish since she arrived here but went back to normal when she laughed. She was telling me about Takeshi's outburst. I can't blame her though when a kid show is on Takeshi would yell and point out illogical things. But now she had to focus on Physics. Takeshi and I are teaching her Projectiles Fired Horizontally and since Momoko-chan said that Kaoru learns better by seeing we figured that she'll learn it best by throwing water balloons of Tsuki's balcony. Right now Tsuki was with Ayumi so all we have to do is not make a mess on her balcony or her room.

"Alright Kaoru" I said picking up a red water balloon "One thing you should remeber is if you drop a water balloon and throw another one it'll hit the ground at the same time."

"...Really?" she said.

"According to the textbook" I said.

"Let's find out" Takeshi said picking up a green water balloon.

"I'll throw it" my brother told me and I nodded knowing I was going to have to drop it.

"So Takeshi throwing it is the horizontal component and you dropping it is the vertical one?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup" I said. "On three"

"1...2...3!"

I dropped my balloon the same time Takeshi threw his. The three of us watched it plummet and waited.

**_SPLAT_**

"How many splats did you hear?" Takeshi asked Kaoru

"One" she answered.

"Exactly cause they hit the ground at the same time" I explained and she nodded.

"Now" Takeshi said taking his textbook to read a question "If the height of Suki-san's balcony increased the time of flight of the water balloon would...?"

"Uh..." Kaoru paused to look down to see how high up we are "Increase?"

"Aye!" Takeshi and I said in unison.

"Why didn't the teacher say this?" Kaoru said smiling to herself that she got a question right.

"I don't know" Takeshi said shrugging and I stared at them.

"Our teacher _did _say this" I told them and they stared at me.

"Terry-sensei's exact words were:'Whether an object is dropped from rest or projected horizontally, the vertical distance fallen by the object is the same at any particular instant of time.'" I said.

"..."

"What the hell does that mean?" the Greens asked in unison and I sweat-dropped."

"The water balloon thing guys"

"Oh yeah!"

"Le's throw more!" Takeshi said going in the bucket to get another one.

"We're getting off topic" I said.

"But Kaoru learned a lot in the past..." Takeshi checked Tsuki's raven wall clock "Hour and a half"

"Yeah and you can't expect someone like me to just stand here when there is a bucket of water balloons on the balcony that should be getting thrown by now."

"Alright then" I said taking my textbook. "Kaoru"

"Yo"

"If a football player kicks a ball with an initial velocity of 25 meters per second at an angle of 53 degrees above the horizontal. What is the vertical component of the initial velocity of the ball." I read. I looked at Kaoru to see her process the question. The good thing about Physics is that the formulas are handed to you all you have to do is know when to use them. Kaoru wrote some things down in her notebook and took the calculator to punch some buttons in.

"20 meters per second" Kaoru said and I nodded.

"By George I think she's got it!" Takeshi said.

"It wasn't George it was me" I said closing the textbook. So far I gave Kaoru 20 questions in the Physics textbook and she got 18 right.

"I helped too" Takeshi said.

"Yes but every time you told Kaoru something you looked at me to make sure you were right" I said.

"...Shut up" Takeshi said and I chuckled.

"So we can throw water balloons off the balcony right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah sure" I said.

After a few hurls we heard a splat but it sounded different. It was as if the water balloon didn't touch the ground.

"Did you hear that?" Takeshi asked me and I nodded.

"I didn't hear anything" Kaoru said

I looked down the balcony and paled a little.

"Oh no..." I said.

"What?"

"Look"

The Green couple looked down the balcony to see Elise wet due to a certain water balloon.

"BRATS!" Elise yelled. Despite the fact she was all the way down we could hear her scream loud and clear.

"Run!" Takeshi yelled and the three of us bolted into the corridor.

"Quick! In here!" I shouted and before I knew it the three of us ran into a room. When we turned around we didn't see the Wicked Witchof the North but other than the Wine Maid,Flo. She was dusting some antiques.

"Oh hey guys" Flo said with a normal smile "Having fun?"

"No we're trying to survive" Kaoru said

"Did you piss off Elise unintentionally?"

"Yes" Takeshi said.

"Oh dear" Flo said with a smile and sweat drop "Well continue with whatever your doing. Don't mind me"

"We should do a recap on Newton's Laws of Motion" I told the Greens and they nodded.

"Which law is first?" Kaoru asked

"I left the textbook in Suki-san's-"

"Inertia" we heard Flo say. The three of us turned to her.

"Come again?" Kaoru said.

"Newton's First Law of motion is inertia. An object that's in motion tends to stay in motion and an object at rest tends to stay in rest" She said further.

"You know Physics?" The three of us asked her in unison.

"Just Newton's Laws on Motion and Gravitation. I'm an expert with gravity" Flo said

"What's Newtons second law?" Kaoru asked.

"Its a formula. Force equals mass multiplied by acceleration" Flo answered without turning around. She got off the stool and moved it so that she can dust antiques on the other side of the shelf. The three of us looked at each other then at Flo again. I'm ot sure how we ended up quizzing her but at least we learn out of it to.

"And the third one?" Takeshi asked.

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction" my wine-haired maid answered.

"Huh?" Kaoru said.

"For example, pretend you are on the beach barefoot in the sand what happens when you walk?"

"You make footprints" Kaoru said.

"Right the reason why footprints are being made is because the force your foot puts in the sand the sand gives that same force back"

"Are you sure?" Takeshi said skeptically.

"Positive" Flo said "When you sit in a chair your rear end is putting force on the seat and in response the seat puts on an opposite force back to your rump,thus allowing you to sit and not fall through your chair"

Takeshi sat down and moved around bit before nodding in acknowledgement.

"Think you got all that Kaoru?" I asked her.

"Yeah" Kaoru said.

"BRATS WHERE ARE YOU!?" We heard the Wicked Witch yell.

"Oh crap!" the three of us said.

"Ganbette" Flo said smiling and sweat-dropping.

"Arigato!" we said while running out a different door,trying to escape Elise's wrath.

* * *

**The Next Day After School: Soccer Field**

Takeshi's P.O.V

I'm so proud of Kaoru she studied with me non-stop. She's lucky to have a boyfriend like me to re-teach her all these things. Okay to be honest the others helped too but its safe to say I taught her a thing or...five. Yesterday Satoshi, Kimiko, Kaoru and I watched French Revolution reenactments on those History channels so that Kaoru can get a visual sense on on what it was about. I think it helped her and plus we got to eat a lot of popcorn.

Electron is going to teach her Projectiles Being Shot By an Angle. He told us to stay even when soccer practice finished. So now its just the three of us on the field.

"Hey Electron" Kaoru said and I turned to him.

"Howdy" he said and placed a soccer ball on the ground.

"Ready to learn?"

"Yeah,sure" Kaoru said normally.

"Pay close attention" Electron told us and we nodded. All Electron did was set down a soccer ball and kicked it so that it will lift in the air for a while then in went to the ground.

"That is your lesson" Electron said.

"What!?" Kaoru and I said in unison.

"All you did was kick a soccer ball"

"And by doing so I fired a projectile at an angle" Electron said "Different angles determine how high the ball goes during its flight"

"Ooooh..." the two of us said understanding.

"Now for any given speed of a projectile, aka the soccer ball, the range of said ball is the same for complementary angles above the horizontal, neglecting friction."

"And that means?" Kaoru asked raising an eyebrow.

"This" Electron kicked the ball and it keeping moving forward and dropped to the ground.

"Notice that the ball seems to stop before going back down" Electron said kicking another soccer ball and we saw that before it came to the ground it stopped for a quick second.

"When the ball stopped it was its maximum height" Electron told us.

"So in other words..." Kaoru kicked the soccer ball and it soared before hitting the ground.

"Exactly" Electron said. "When you get a question on projectiles being shot at an angle just picture yourself kicking a soccer ball"

The three of us kicked the soccer balls in unison and each ball dropped at different times. I wish Terry-sensei let us do these kind of things instead of keeping us in a classroom for 40 minutes.

"Electron you're a genius!" I say suddenly

"I do what I can" he responded.

"Alright back to studying" I said. Wow... I never thought I'd say that. Anyway the three of us 'studied' by kicking soccer balls again, this time aiming for the goals.

* * *

Momoko/Blossom's P.O.V

I had to give Kaoru credit she was studying more than she has...ever. I was going to teach her Uniform Circular Motion at her house since my little sister is noisy and annoying. Of course Kaoru thinks the same about her brothers but she has two other siblings to keep each other busy. Kaoru's house can be noisy when the males in the house have their brawls, that Kaoru herself is in sometimes, but her room blocks some of the noise.

_**BEEP BEEP**_

I took out the compact on my belt and opened it to see the Professor's face.

"What is it?"

'Momoko the Gangreen Gang is causing trouble in the town. The others are going to meet you in Tokyo Square'

"Don't worry professor we'll take care of it" I said and his face left the screen. I went behind a building and looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Hyper Blossom!" I said and I began to transform. Once the light disappeared and I was now in my all-too familiar heroine outfit and I flew in the sky towards Tokyo Square.

"Blossom!" a familiar voice said. I turned and looked to see Bubbles, Bunny, and Buttercup flying my way.

"These damn Gangreens" Buttercup said once she flew up to us "I could be studying right now!"

We took a few seconds to stare at her.

"...What?"

"We never thought you'd say that" Bubbles said

"I wish we recorded it" Bunny said.

"What ever it takes to make sure I win the bet" BC said.

"And you will I can teach you Uniform Circular Motion and defeat the Gangreens at the same time" I said coming up with a plan.

"Really?" Bubbles asked.

"First things first" We gotta find them-"

"Found them!" Bunny said. Big Billy wasn't that hard to spot from up in the air.

"Perfect" I said then turned to Buttercup. "Now there is Centripetal Acceleration and Centripetal Force. Its an acceleration directed toward the center of the circle."

"What circle?" Buttercup asked. I smiled and pulled out my yo-yo. I started to spin it fast and soon a pink circle was seen.

"Sugoi!" Bunny said.

"Pick a Gangreen" I said

"Um... Ivy!" Bubbles said.

"Now look. When something stops the centripetal force, aka the yo-yo spinning, it flies off in a certain direction" Bubbles, Bunny, and Buttercup nodded.

"With that said..." I took aim on Ivy. "Shooting Yo-Yo!" I said and stopped spinning my yo-yo in a circle suddenly which made the yo-yo itself fly off. Thanks to my aiming it hit Ivy's forehead and she flew back to hit Li'l Arturo.

"Wow!" Bubbles said.

"Try it Bubs" I told her

"Hai!" Bubbles soared downwards and waited until Big Billy came in view.

"Circling Bubbles!" Due to Bubbles spinning, she became surrounded by a bubble ring. Then she suddenly stopped spinning herself and her bubble staff,just as I stopped spinning the yo-yo, and the bubbles soared and burst in Big Billy's gut one by one until he finally flew back.

"Great job Bubsy!" Bunny said and she giggled in reply.

"You're turn" I told Bunny.

"Roger!" Her diamond scepter began to glow.

"Sparkle Twirl!" Bunny said and she began to spin fast. Soon enough her diamond scepter can be seen as a glowing purple circle. Then stopped spinning at purple energy flew from her scepter to Grubber,the attack was successful.

"Only one is left" I said then turned to Buttercup "Think you understand Uniform Circular Motion?"

"Yup and allow me" Buttercup grabbed her hammer and flew towards Ace.

"Hurricane Lutz!" Buttercup yelled and her whole body spun around like top and headed for Ace at the same time. She then stopped the spin in time to swing her hammer on Ace's side and he flew back easily. Not that its surprising Buttercup's hammer is really heavy and plus the spinning built-up force.

"Good job girls!" I said to them as they flew back towards me.

"You think you're ready to get three A's?" Bunny asked Buttercup.

"Yup! And its a good thing I got this 'lesson' now since its almost curfew" Buttercup said looking at the sky. It was starting to get dark.

"Yeah good luck tomorrow" I said to her and we flew to our own homes.

* * *

**Friday:Homeroom**

Normal P.O.V

The tests were yesterday and graded the same day but unfortunately Kaoru's mom had to pick her up from school early for a dentist appointment. Takeshi has the tests for her and Kaoru said that if anyone told her the scores before she saw them she'd choke them. Kaoru,along with the other three girls, usually get to homeroom at the last minute so until then they didn't even mention the bet.

"Good morning girls" Nar said and not a second later the four girls ran into homeroom.

"Hi Nar-sensei they said in unison"

"What kept ya this time?" Electron said.

"K-chan got over excited and ran in the wrong homeroom."

The class laughed but Kaoru went to the back to her boyfriend.

"Did you get them?"

"Yup" Takeshi put all three tests on his desk and Kaoru looked at them one by one. Her scores are:

Spanish:97 A+

History:95 A+

Physics:92 A-

The gang gasped.

"HAHA! I WON THE BET!" Kaoru semi-shouted "Where's Seiya!?"

"You can rub it in her face after homeroom is over" Nar said "And congratulations Kaoru"

"Thanks Nar-sensei" Kaoru turned to her friends "And thank to you all as well"

"You're welcome" They responded.

"K-chan I'm really impressed" Momoko said. "And best of all you didn't cheat"

"What did you get in Physics Momo?" Kaoru asked

"97" She responded and Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Miya...what did you get on the Spanish test?"

"100" Miyako said smiling. Kaoru wasn't too surprised at that.

"Kimi... what did you get on History?"

"96" The brunette responded.

"One freakin' point!" Kaoru yelled and Kimiko giggled

"Kaoru you weren't in a competition with them you were in a bet to get A's remember?" Takeshi reminded her.

"Oh...right" Kaoru said. Although she was overjoyed she beat her rival in a bet she couldn't help but compare.

"You do know what this means right?" Yuichi asked.

"Yup it means I won't have to study and I can get D's again!" Kaoru said with a grin causing her friends to sweat drop. The wanted her to say 'It means that I can be a good student if I apply myself' but then again this was Kaoru they were talking about.

_**RING! RING!**_

"SEIYA! PAY UP!" Kaoru yelled as she ran out the door before anyone else could.

"So if Kaoru has bets like that throughout the entire year..." Satoshi started.

"She'd be a straight A student" Electron finished.

"Oh what could've been" Kimiko said. Everyone sighed and nodded before heading to first period.

* * *

**That's All Folks!**

**Me:*walks in my room*  
**

**PPGZ&RRBZ:*spreading out pictures all around the floor*  
**

**Kaoru:*laughing at some of them*  
**

**Miyako:*looking at a picture* Aw Kiki-chan why didn't you tell us you went through a neko girl stage?  
**

**RRBZ:Kawai Imoto ^_^  
**

**Me:*blushes scarlet* AH! *snatches the picture from Miyako* W-Who told you about that!?  
**

**Miyako:Hikari-chan ^_^  
**

**Me:I'll kill that yandere!**

**Electron: Yoink! *takes the picture from you and looks at it* Cute indeed ^_^**

**Me:*blushing* Its not cute its embarrassing give it back!  
**

**Kimiko:Oh! Found another Tsuki-Neko picture! Nar you wanna see? She's so cute with her gray cat ears and tail**

**Me:Don't show more people!**

**Nar: *takes the picture and looks at it* It suits you Tsuki**

**Me:*blushing* No it doesn't! *goes under my bed***

**Butch:Found one of Kaoru at Tanabata when she tripped in her shoes!**

**Kaoru:It was hard to walk in those!  
**

**Momoko:Found one when we got drunk wait a minute...  
**

**Others:...  
**

**Brick:Who take THOSE pictures out!?  
**

**Others:*looks at the Blues*  
**

**Blues:Too far?  
**

**Kaoru:THIS is why I said this idea was stupid! I'm ripping them up where are the other pics?  
**

**Miyako:Somewhere in the pile  
**

**Butch:Dammit!  
**

**Others except Me:*tries to find them***

**Electron: *discreetly hides them in a portal* *thinks: DEFIANTLY going it the scrapbook***

**Butch:*finds one and puts it in his pocket before looking for the others*  
**

**Me:*under my bed*  
**

**Kimiko:*shows Momoko a certain picture*  
**

**Momoko:*laughs* K-chan remember the starfish that-  
**

**Kaoru:OH HELL NO! *tackles Momoko & Kimiko*  
**

**Brady:*takes a picture then goes back looking at pictures***

**Nar & Electron: *begins to look through the pictures as well***

**Miyako:Kiki-chan come out and look at this picture  
**

**Me:*crawls out and stares at the picture* ... *laughs*  
**

**Boomer:What picture is that?  
**

**Momoko:The one Elise took of you four. You were dressed as the munchkins from Wizard of Oz  
**

**RRBZ:O_O  
**

**Miyako:So cute ^_^  
**

**RRBZ:Give us that!**

**Electron: *sing-song voice as he takes it* scrapbook! *stores it***

**RRBZ:Oi!  
**

**Me:*sighs* Maybe we should end this before someone finds a certain picture that starts a-  
**

**Butch:HEY! Why wasn't I told about this pic of Kaoru!?  
**

**Kaoru:Why is that out!  
**

**Brady:I found it  
**

**Kaoru:Why you! *tackles Brady*  
**

**Others:*gets in an argument*  
**

**Me:*sweat drops* Too late  
**

**Brick:Who took this pic of me!?  
**

**Boomer:I did  
**

**Brick:Dude!  
**

**Me:Sayonara Minna-chan ^_^" I really need to switch rooms**

**Nar: R&R!  
**

**Electron: Enjoy Life!  
**

**Both: AND LATER DAYS!**


	9. Babysitters

**Me:Moshi! Moshi! Minna-chan**

**RRBZ:*groans***

**Kaoru:What happened?**

**Me:Elise-san was in charge of dinner a few days ago and now the boys have food poisoning**

**Momoko:How come you don't?**

**Me:I had dinner at Aoki-kun's house that day**

**Butch:When I get better... that Witch is gonna get it!**

**Miyako:*comes in with a cute nurse outfit and a bag* I heard you boys were sick!**

**Others:...**

**Miyako:*feeling Boomer's forehead* Don't worry I'll nurse you four back to health **

**Momoko&Kimiko:Kawai ^_^**

**Kaoru:Is the outfit necessary? **

**Me:Miya-nee isn't going to pass up the opportunity to put on a cute outfit ^_^**

**Electron: undoubtedly**

**Nar: *walks in* Elise asked me to give this message to Butch**

**Electron: what does it say?**

**Nar: *reads it* "I'll be waiting Brat"**

**RRBZ:How does she do that!?**

**Miyako:No shouting you'll make it worse *has a spoon full of medicine* **

**RRBZ:*groans* Not the medicine***

**Miyako:Boomie open wide**

**Boomer:Ah**

**Miyako:Wider...**

**Boomer:Aah**

**Miyako:The spoon won't fit if your mouth is barely open,Boomie**

**Kaoru:I hate medicine too**

**Nar: *opens their mouths with his shadows***

**Miyako:*puts the medicine in***

**RRBZ:*swallows then grimaces***

**Me:Electron-chan do you want to do the disclaimer**

**Electron: sure, Tsuki does not own anything related to the PPGZ franchise nor Rin, Ayumi, Nar or myself**

**Nar: With that said, To the Story!**

* * *

_**"Kids are a lot of work. That's why I have none"~Elise**_

It was Wednesday evening and the Vampire King and Queen had an important meeting to attend to at the S.N.C building. While they are away a certain Wicked Witch of the North is in charge of the princes and princess,unfortunately.

"BRATS FRONT AND CENTER!" the Witch yelled.

Within a few seconds the five siblings dropped everything they were doing and ran down the stairs and stood before Elise,standing straight like soldiers.

"As you know your parents will be gone so your lives are in my hands" Elise said.

"Don't remind us" Yuichi muttered.

"What was that?" Elise asked.

"Nothing!"

"Me either" Elise said then began to pace. "You will all be asleep by the time your parents come back and if not I will personally _put _you to sleep. Got it?"

"Hai Elise-san!" the five siblings said in unison.

"Now Fiona-dono left a list of things for you brats to do" Elise said pulling out a to-do list. Both Fiona and Richard have told Elise and the Maids not to address them with the honorific '-dono' or '-sama' for reasons that stay between them,especially when it comes to the Maids. However since they are their superiors they address them as such when they aren't in the room.

"What does it say?" Raiden asked.

"You need to do your homework" Elise replied.

"Alright then" Takeshi started "We can go up to our rooms and-"

"Wrong" Elise interrupted.

"What's wrong?"

"You brats are doing your homework in the Study"

"O-Okay..."

"And I will be checking them personally-"

"HA!" the four brothers said at the same time.

"What?"

"You can't check our homework" Raiden said

"And why not?"

"This is the modern stuff,Elise-san" Satoshi said.

"It isn't like the things you learned when you were in school"

"If they even _had _schools back then" Takeshi said snickering and his brothers joined him.

**_SLAM!_**

Yuichi,Satoshi,Raiden, and Takeshi are now face-first on the floor and Elise was holding one of her big frying pans that came from seemingly no where. She then turned to her princess,who flinched at her glance.

"Anything you want to add?" the monotonous nanny asked.

"N-No Elise-san! I don't mind you checking my homework at all!"

"Not that either of you had a choice anyway..." Elise said before looking at the princes who were still on the floor. "GET UP YOU LAZY ASSESS AND GO TO THE STUDY WITH YOUR HOMEWORK!"

"Hai!"

"AND IF DON'T GET THERE BEFORE ME I'LL PUT YOU IN THE OVEN!"

With that five zooms were heard and Elise was in the living room by herself. Elise,satisfied, went over to the couch and sat on it. The Witch then turned on the T.V and channel surfed to a particular show where the audience was chanting 'Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!'.

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

School was over and there was no soccer practice today so I was glad to be able to go home and play my video games,watch wrestling, and other sports while my brothers fought each other. When I reached my house I went into the kitchen and saw a note and read it.

'Dear Kaoru,

You're father and I are going out this evening and Dai is working the late shift so you'll be in charge of show until either of us return.

Thanks for your help!

Love Mom

P.S Ryuu should be coming over so bubble wrap anything fragile!'

With one simple note my whole evening was ruined! I'm supposed to relax and _not _have to watch my brother and especially not Kimi's younger brother who can't sit still for two damn seconds!

"I'm not having this" I said out loud while dialing Kimiko's number. After a few rings she finally picked up.

"_Moshi! Moshi!" _I heard her say.

"Come to my house. Now" I said getting straight to the point.

"_Why?"_

"Because your brother and my brother are going to be in the same household and I'm the only one here to watch them!"

"_Aw K-chan that's so sweet of you to watch both!"_

"I'm not watching both! That's why you're going to be here with me!" I semi-yelled. After last time I can never watch both of them ever again. I'm surprised my house is still in one piece after that day.

_"Well I guess I'll come but I'm already at Momo-chan's house to help her watch Kuri-chan"_

Kuri-chan is Kimiko's nickname for Kuriko,Momoko's little sister. Kuriko and Momoko argue more than Momoko and I but less that Hikari and Tsuki. I guess its because they are both girls,but either way I can see why Kimiko is there. Instead of helping her with homework and making her sister dinner, Momoko chased Kuriko around the house because Kuriko messed with her make-up and read her diary...again.

"Tell them to come too and I'll call Miya"

_"Why?" _

"Because it wouldn't be fair if she gets to have a nice calm evening while we are stuck babysitting them" I explained.

_"Well okay! Ja ne Kao-rin!"_

"Don't call me that!" I shouted at her before I hung up. I walked into the living room to see Shou watching one of those ninja movies.

"Who were you yelling at?" He asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Kimiko but that's not important. We're having company so I won't have to deal with you and Ryuu alone"

"I know I heard you" Shou said. I realized that the kitchen and living are literally right across from each other.

"Right well, you have homework?"

"Yup"

"Did you do it?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"I'll wait for Momoko-san to come here so she can help me"

"Why won't you ask me for help?"

"Because you barely do your own homework" Shou answered. I nodded with a smile. He knows me so well. He also knew I was going to ask Momo to help him with his homework once she got here.

"Where's the bubble wrap?"I asked him. Oka-chan(Mother) wasn't kidding about the bubble wrap thing and if I ignored her request I'll never hear the end of it.

"In the closet" Shou said again. When I went to the supply closet I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ru can you get that!" I felt a tick mark on my forehead. Shou was _much _closer to the door than I was but he always calls on me to answer it.

"YOU'RE CLOSER SHOU GET UP AND ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!" I shouted. Yeah I curse around Shou, Kuriko, Ryuu and even Ken but if I hear Shou curse I'l slap him or yell at him. Its not a double standard they are just too young to curse.

"UGH!" I heard him groan as he went to answer the door. I rolled my eyes at that. Where does he get these habits from? I got the bubble wrap from my closet and went into the living room. Momoko, Kuriko, Miyako, Kimiko, and Ryuu were already there. Shou and Ryuu were watching the ninja movie and mimicking the moves they were doing. I should wonder if that's a good thing or bad but I'll worry about that later.

"K-chan!" I heard Kimiko say and I turned to her.

"While you and Momo-chan are here we should work on our scripts for Drama!"

"That isn't due until next week"

"The faster we start the sooner we finish" Momoko said. The reason why they're saying this is because Kimiko likes Drama and Momoko always does her projects beforehand.

"Well you two have fun I was never the creative mind type anyway"

"Momoko-san help me with my homework" Shou said to her.

"Why don't you ask Kaoru?" Momoko asked. Shou and I looked at each other then Momoko and then we laughed really loud in her face. Its funny when people are clueless!

"Hahahahaha!" Shou and I laughed and everyone in the room looked at us but I was too busy on the floor to care.

"Desu" I heard Miyako say her usual catch phrase.

"Good one Momo" I said wiping tears of mirth and patting her shoulder.

"I could help you with homework Shou" Kuriko said sitting down.

"Can't we do it after the movie?" Ryuu said copying the flips that the ninjas were doing. He performed them a bit _too _well.

"Yeah!" Shou said and went back to copying the ninjas as well. Suddenly Kimiko gasped

"What is it?" Miyako asked her.

"What if our sketch for Drama has to do with ninjas?" Kimiko said.

"Interesting" Momoko said.

"Well at least it isn't a romance" I said.

"Kuriko what are you reading?" Momoko asked.

"One of your love novels" Kuriko answered flipping some pages "It was on the little shelf you keep over your headboard"

My eyes widened and turned to Miyako and Kimiko. I know Momo's room well enough. Momo has always been a reader and its not secret that romance is her favorite. One day the three of us were in her room while Momoko was showering and a book from the shelf on top of her headboard fell off. After the three of us looked inside we discovered it was a... let's just say 'x-rated' romance novel. Bottomline Kuriko should stop reading it before she gets to the... 'x-rated' parts.

"Wait a second... that means you were in my room!" Momoko shouted

"Yup" Kuriko said casually while flipping a page.

"Those aren't the kind of books you should be reading!" Momoko yelled and snatched the book from her.

"Why not!? What's in that book that's so inappropriate that I can't read?!" Kuriko yelled when Momoko took the book back. There was a silence. Momoko couldn't just outright say such thing to a little girl not to mention Shou and Ryuu were in the room as well. Also, none of them got 'The Talk' just yet so I sat down and watched Momoko get herself out of this one.

"K-chan" Miyako whispered to me and I looked at her. "What _is _in that book?"

I sweat-dropped at her and sighed. I whispered it to her and a slight blush was on her cheeks.

"Oh..." Miyako said and stayed quiet.

"Awkward~!" Kimiko said giggling and Momoko was thinking of a way to explain without ruining her little sister's innocence. I know it must be hard to be in her shoes right now but this is freaking hilarious!

* * *

In the Vampire Castle Elise was walking to the study. It is Richard's second favorite part of the castle, his number one favorite being the lower levels for obvious reasons, and is where the homework often gets done. Elise's show finished and she still had plenty of time to torture-err 'watch over' her brats before the King and Queen would return home. Elise and sometimes the Maids would help the five royals with their homework but each had different methods. Elise just wants to go in, get their homework done, and get out as soon as possible. When said Witch entered the study she saw her five brats doing what they should be doing. Yuichi and Tsuki are sitting on a couch reading, Satoshi and Raiden are at Richard's desk writing in their books, but Takeshi was standing behind Yuichi and Tsuki to skim the book they were reading.

"What'cha reading Suki-san?" Takeshi asked.

"Shakespeare" she responded turning a page two seconds after Yuichi did.

"Romeo and Juliet?" the earth vampire asked.

"Nah too easy" Yuichi said.

"Then which one?" Takeshi asked.

"Othello" Yuichi and Tsuki said in unison.

"Huh?"

"Takeshi! Leave them alone and finish your homework!" Elise yelled.

"I'm waiting for Yuichi to finish!" Takeshi yelled back.

"I'll help you then" Elise said and Takeshi shrugged and showed it to her.

"Name the causes and effects of the Bubonic League" Elise read and stared at Takeshi blankly.

"What?" the black-haired vampire asked.

"How can you _not _know this you dumbass!?"

Every time Elise 'helps' her brats with homework she just scolds them at the fact that they _don't _know the answer and then hits them with a pan.

"Because he was sleeping" Raiden said doing his Trigonometry.

**SMACK!**

"Raiden!" Takeshi shouted.

"Oops..."

"Rita" the Witch called and said emerald maid came over.

"A bacteria called Yersinia pestis that is most commonly found in rats, but can be in other animals as well. The rats carrying the disease were on the cargo so people could easily catch it and spread it to others,thus starting the Bubonic Plague. As a result Europe's population decreased greatly and it effected its economy suffered as well due to farms being abandoned and crumbling buildings." Rita informed and everyone in the room blinked.

"Thanks Rita-chan" Takeshi said while writing it down.

"Satoshi" Elise said.

"Yeah?"

"What language do you take?"

"French" the brunette responded casually.

"Say 'Takeshi is a dumbass' in French" Elise said.

"Takeshi est un crétin" Satoshi said

"Good" Elise said after Chloe nodded,confirming it was the right translation. Then she decided to take Tsuki and Yuichi's play from them.

"I wasn't done!" Tsuki said.

"Tell me all the lines in the first Act"

"How the hell are we supposed to memorize that!?" Yuichi exclaimed.

"You two are the ones who read it"

"Elise-san,there is no way we can memorize that" Tsuki said.

"You failed"

**BAM!**

"OW!"

"Clearly mortal schools don't give you enough homework" Elise said dully.

"It gives us MORE than enough" the royals shouted in unison.

"Settle down guys" Amara said trying to ease everyone's growing rage.

"Good thing I'm here to help you with your homework"

"YOU AREN'T HELPING AT ALL!"

"You wanna repeat that?"

Everyone but Satoshi sat back down. Sometimes his smart mouth had a mind of his own.

"Is your hearing finally going bad?"

"Satoshi!" Raiden yelled.

"Lock the doors" Elise told the Maids "And if any guards come to check out the screaming just tell them its me"

"Yare,yare" the Maids said sweat dropping in unison.

"Way to go Satoshi" Takeshi said.

"My smart mouth is a blessing and a curse"

**One beat down later...**

"Itai~!" Tsuki said.

"Is that better Tsuki-sama?" Flo asked putting an ice pack on her head.

"Arigato Flo-chan" Tsuki said exhaling. Rita, Amara, and Chloe were tending to Tsuki's brothers.

"Homework done" Elise said checking it off the list. After Elise's beat down they did finish all their homework so they can spend the rest of the night recovering.

"What's next on the list Elise-san?" Yuichi asked getting an ice pack from Amara.

"Dinner" she read.

"Great! What'cha making?" Takeshi asked her. A suppressed laugh came from Elise.

"Don't make me laugh" Elise said "You brats are going to be doing the cooking"

"I would argue with you but its for the best" Tsuki said.

"Yeah last time you gave us the runs" Satoshi said and Elise smirked at the memory.

"We'll make you something" Rita offered.

"No they have to make it" Elise said.

"Its fine Rita we won't blow up the kitchen again" Takeshi said. With that said the five of them went into the kitchen to make themselves dinner.

"Maybe I didn't think this one through" Elise said dully but she shrugged regardless.

* * *

Kimiko's P.O.V

Thanks to Kuriko Ryuu and Shou finished they're homework and due to Momoko's tiredness from chasing her sister around the house we can work on our sketch for drama another day. Pretty much everything was going well but it always seems that way before something wild happens.

"Take this!" Ryuu yelled before throwing a pillow in Shou's face.

Ryuu takes karate with Shou and due to the ninja movie they just watched they have fresh moves to try out on each other but it can also break something fragile in K-chan's house.

"We finished with the bubble wrap" Miyako said smiling.

"Just in time too" Momoko said and we turning to see Ryuu and Shou fighting each other in a ninja-like fashion.

"They're pretty good" I said.

"That's not a good thing!" Kaoru said.

"Well they have to stop at some point" Kuriko said. She finished all her homework and is now watching Spongebob on T.V now that the ninja movie is over.

"Yah!" Ryuu kicked Shou and he stumbled on Kuriko. He quickly got up and he and Ryuu were fighting directly in front of her. Not only is she close to them so Kuriko can be hit,but they were also blocking her vision of the T.V.

"Guys get out of the way!" Kuriko yelled.

"Can't you see we're fighting here!?" Shou said while punching Ryuu in the face.

"I don't care you're blocking the T.V!"

"Deal with it!" Ryuu said dodging Shou's second punch with a back flip.

As the three kids argued the four teenagers sweat dropped.

"I say we leave an never come back" I told them.

"Don't tempt me" Kaoru said.

"We can't do that..." Miyako said.

"Let's just see how long this lasts.." Momoko said with her hands on her hips.

**One hour later...**

"Alright that's it! I'm locking them up in the basement!" Kaoru said.

"But they're kids,desu" Miya-chan said.

"Kaoru I know one hour is a long time but we can't just lock them up in a basement" Momoko said sweat dropping.

"What if we left them food and water?"

"Kaoru!"

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

"Wait! I know what to do!" I took out my phone and dialed a certain number.

'Hello?' the voice said.

"I'm at K-chan's house" I said.

'I'm on my way' the voice said and I smiled and hung up. Sato-kun texted me saying that he was under Elise-Arrest which meant that Fiona-sama ad Richard-sama are gone and she has to watch them. So I called on two people that I know will come to the rescue and stop Ryuu and Shou before they manage to break something that even has bubble wrap around it.

"Who did you call?" Momoko asked me and I smiled.

"I called-"

Before I can finish Kaoru's door was kicked open. Electron-chan and Nar came through the door.

"We're saved!" I said happily.

"Why did you call them?" Kaoru asked.

"I figured they can control our ninja brothers" I said honestly. "That and we need a breather"

"Good point"

"Thanks for coming guys" Momoko said going on the couch to sit.

"Anytime" Nar said. Electron pulled out a whistle and blew into it whch made Kuriko, Ryuu and Shou stop and look at them.

"Who are they?" the asked in unison.

"Our friends" Miyako said "Meet Nar and Electron-chan"

"Howdy" Electron said.

"Hello" Nar said.

"Why are they here"

"To stop you from destroying my house" Kaoru said sitting on the couch as well.

Normal P.O.V

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" the afro-haired young man asked Kuriko, Shou, and Ryuu.

"Burgers" Ryuu and Shou said.

"I'll have one too" Kuriko said smiling.

"What about you girls?" Electron asked but received no answer.

"Uh Electron?"

"What is it Nar?"

Nar pointed at the couch and when they looked Momoko, Kimiko, Miyako and Kaoru were seen sleeping comfortably on the couch. Its clear that their sibling wore them out.

"Well I'll just leave them left overs then" Electron said and he and Nar shared a chuckle.

"Try not to wake them up"

"I would never wake up Kaoru!" Shou said with wide eyes.

"We know better than that!"

"Let's all just watch T.V then" Nar said.

"Okay Nar" they said and sat down on the floor since the couch was occupied.

* * *

About two hours after dinner,Fiona and Richard returned to their castle holding hands and enjoying the beautiful night. They went into the living room first to see of their kids were still up but all they saw was Elise.

"Welcome home" Elise said politely.

"Hi Elise" Fiona with her usual smile that contrasts her appearance.

"Where are the kids?"

"They crashed in Tsuki's room" Elise said smirking inwardly in her choice of words "I'll take you to them"

Elise lead her King and Queen into the princess's room. When the door opened it was revealed that Yuichi, Takeshi, Raiden, Satoshi, and Tsuki were out cold on Tsuki's bed. What the King and Queen didn't know was that Elise was the cause of them being asleep on said bed. The list sid to have all the kids asleep by the time they got home. When Elise spotted them walking towards the castle she took put he pan and slammed away until the five were knocked out,which was sleeping to her. In case they woke up early Elise also tied their wrists and ankles but it wasn't seen since they were under the sheets.

"Oh Richard they are in the same bed like when they were kids" Fiona said smiling at the scene before her.

"After all these years you are still like their baby sitter Elise" Richard said with a small smile.

"We had fun" Elise said in her usual monotone voice.

After Fiona kissed all five of her children on the forehead goodnight, she left the room with Richard and Elise.

"Wha-What happened?" Takeshi groaned with a painful feeling on his head.

"Takeshi?"

"Yeah Raiden its me"

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Tsuki said in the dark.

"Am I the only one who feels that a building cashed on my head?" Satoshi asked.

"Nah my head hurts too" Yuichi said.

"Was someone here before...?" Raiden said sniffing the air.

"Yeah just otto-san and ka-san" Yuichi said identifying the smell.

"Well let's go to our own-" Takeshi struggled. "What the hell!?"

"I'm tied up!"

"Me too!"

"That damn witch!"

"What are we going to do now?" Raiden asked his siblings.

"I guess we go to sleep" Satoshi said.

"Yeah... okay. Night" Takeshi said.

"Good night"

And with that they fell asleep tied up.

* * *

**That's All Folks!**

**Miyako:*Blinks* Did I do it right?  
**

**RRBZ:Aye Nurse Miyako ^_^  
**

**Others:*comes back in*  
**

**Kimiko:So how is it going?  
**

**Miyako:Good I just finished taking the boys temperatures ^_^  
**

**RRBZ:Yep!  
**

**Other PPGZ&I:...**

**Nar:You lot seem better  
**

**Electron:Very happy too if i'm not mistaken**

**RRBZ:How can you tell? ^_^  
**

**Miyako:Boomie said I have the magic touch  
**

**Boomer:She does ^_^  
**

**Butch:I'm ready for my sponge bath!  
**

**Miyako:But you already got 3 Butch  
**

**Other PPGZ&I:NANI!?  
**

**Miyako:*blinks* I didn't give it to him though  
**

**Me:Oh...  
**

**Kaoru:Then who did?  
**

**Butch:Rita  
**

**Other PPPGZ&I:EH!?  
**

**Butch:Kaoru would you have done it?  
**

**Kaoru:Hell no!  
**

**Butch:I rest my case**

**Electron:I'm starting to get the feeling that they are milking their illness  
**

**Nar: *sarcasm* And not only that but Clark Kent is Superman**

**Kimiko:I knew it!  
**

**Momoko:Everyone knows that  
**

**Kimiko:Oh yeah  
**

**RRBZ:*scoffs* We aren't milking our illness  
**

**Miyako:Speaking of milk *give each of them a glass of milk*  
**

**RRBZ:Whoo! *drinks the milk*  
**

**Miyako:I must please my patients ^_^  
**

**Butch:Give Boom a sponge bath then  
**

**Miyako:Hai!  
**

**Boomer:*blushes a little* Butch!  
**

**Me:*thinks of something devious but bites my bottom lip and drops it***

**Electron: *notices and sends creates a mental link between us* *thinks: someone looks like deviousness has struck a chord***

**Me:*jumps a little and thinks: I-Its nothing...*  
**

**Momoko:What happened to your feet?  
**

**Brady:Blondie gave us a pedicure when the medicine knocked us out -_-  
**

**Miyako:I didn't paint your toe nails...  
**

**Brick:True**

**Electron: *thinks: come on, if you don't want to say it then i can*  
**

**Nar: isn't that a bit much?**

**Miyako:I heard that washing your feet will make you feel better. Plus nothing is too much for my patients ^_^  
**

**Kaoru:You're Kimiko when she wears props  
**

**Kimiko:What do you mean by that?  
**

**Me:*thinks:Its not that its just... what I was thinking of was just a thought I didn't intend for it to come out***

**Electron: *thinks: ... *mental sigh* alright*  
**

**Nar: in any case i think the boys are back to 100%**

**RRBZ:No we're not~!  
**

**Me:*blinks* *thinks:Well... maybe just this once* Well Onii-chans if you're still sick Ka-san can give you her special treatment  
**

**RRBZ:*eyes shoot wide open* We're healed! ^_^  
**

**Me:You just said you weren't**

**Electron: *smirks*  
**

**Nar: i could always get Fiona so she could check**

**Me:*looks to the side,rubbing my arm*  
**

**RRBZ:NO we're fine! Really!  
**

**Miyako:I may be a nurse but Fiona is like a doctor. We should call her  
**

**RRBZ:But we'e healed! O_O**

**Nar: Oh but now that i take another look you lot DO still look a little worse for wear *binds them with shadow energy and lifts them up* come now let's go find Fiona ^_^ *walks away*  
**

**Electron: *pats my shoulder* this will be fun to watch**

**RRBZ:*struggles* NAR!  
**

**Butch:Let us out!  
**

**Brick:We're healthy!  
**

**Brady:100%!  
**

**Boomer:I don't want her treatment!  
**

**PPGZ:Should we go watch?**

**Me:El-Electron-chan wants you  
**

**PPGZ;Hai! *leaves the room*  
**

**Me:Sa-Sayonara Minna-chan! I don't know why I did that O_O"**

**Electron: because it's going to be one Hell of a good show! ^_^ R&R!  
**

**Nar: *distantly* Enjoy Life!  
**

**Both: AND LATER DAYS!**


	10. Fiona's Lullaby

**Note:For this chapter I HIGHLY recommend you listen to the song 'Give Unto Me' by Evanescence during the time it is mentioned so you can get the feel of this chapter. I don't own the song,obviously. Also if this chapter confuses you its okay it will be explained later.  
**

**P.S:This chapter is short for a reason**

* * *

**PPGZ&RRBZ:*jumping on my bed***

**Me:O-Oi! What's going on!**

**Miyako:*jumping* Hi Kiki-chan! ^_^**

**Brick:Come on up here there's plenty of room on your bed ^_^**

**Me:*jaw drops***

**Nar: *drinking some tea and watching them* They were bored**

**Me:Nar~! How can you let them do this!? T_T  
**

**Butch:Don't be upset Imoto  
**

**Kimiko:We even made a game  
**

**Me:What's the game?  
**

**Momoko:We're trying to see who can reach the ceiling  
**

**Boomer:Its higher up than it seems  
**

**Me:*blinks* Well at least Nar and Electron-chan are civilized enough not to do it**

**Electron: *walks in* I'm back with the explosives!**

**Me:*huge sweat drop* Scratch that... its just Nar  
**

**RRBZ:Whoo-hoo! *fist pump*  
**

**PPGZ:*still jumping*  
**

**Kimiko:*doing flips as she jumps*  
**

**Brady:What do we blow up first!? :D  
**

**Brick:So many options ^_^**

**Electron: Tsuki, what do you think we should blow up?**

**Me:*blinks* Atashi?  
**

**RRBZ:Yeah pick! ^_^  
**

**Me:Etto *thinks* Well there's an abandoned tower a few miles from here  
**

**PPGZ:How do you know?  
**

**Me:Well... *looks away* I just do**

**Electron: Well then let's go!**

**Me:I don't own Electron, Nar, Ayumi, or Rin  
**

**PPGZ&RRBZ:She doesn't own us either!  
**

**Me:Happy Reading ^_^**

**Nar & Electron: To The Story!**

* * *

_**"Sometimes sound overpowers sight"~Tsuki**_

Normal P.O.V

It was dusk and the orange area in the sky lingered a while longer before welcoming the darker colors that make up the nighttime sky. In the vampire castle Fiona and her beloved children, more often than not referred as 'her darlings', were on the 4th floor of the castle which has Fiona's music room. Ever since she was born Fiona has always had the gift of music. She is incredibly musically inclined and can play any instrument even the instruments from different cultures such as the traditional Japanese koto instrument, Spanish guitar, Alpenhorns from the Alps and many more. Out of all the instruments in the world her top three favorites are:harps, pipe organs, and cellos.

"How was practice,sweetie?" the Vampire Queen asked her blonde son.

"It was good I learned how to come down after making a slam dunk!" Raiden said with a smile. It was odd that he can slam dunk well but not come down without assistance.

"We almost had to call the fire department" Satoshi said.

"I think you're over exaggerating" Yuichi said.

"Yeah we had to call the janitor" Takeshi corrected.

"Is that even in the janitor's job description?" Tsuki asked.

"I'm glad your new school is working for you" Fiona said cracking her knuckles while sitting in front of a piano.

More often than not Tsuki,Raiden, Satoshi, Yuichi, and Takeshi liked to hear Fiona play an instrument and sing to them. Even though they are to old for their mother to be singing them lullabies, Fiona does it regardless since she loves to sing to people,especially to her children or husband.

"Okay kids settle down I'm going to play now" Fiona said happily.

"Oi, why did we agree to this?" Takeshi whispered.

"Because no one can say no to Ka-san" Yuichi answered picking lint from his pajama bottoms.

On Fiona's piano there is nothing more than a single candle that is lit. Fiona had weird traditions one of them is playing the piano in front of a candle. Her children thought her traditions were cool rather than weird, more like a cool-weird so to speak. The five royals sat quiet and listened to of the Vampire Queen's infamous haunting lullabies.

Pale fingers pressed the white and black keys and produced the eerie introduction to the song.

_While the song is being sung in Japan other events are happening in Romania._

_**[Fiona]**_

_**I've been watching you from a distance  
**_

_**The distance sees through your disguise**_

_A man wearing a long navy blue jacket, black shirt, and olive green jeans was wiping of the dirt and used a shovel to refill the hole with dirt. When he finished he made sure to get rid of shovel before walking around the vampire Romanian Cemetery,looking for certain tombstones.  
_

**_All I want from you is your hurting  
_**

**_I want to heal you _**

**_I want to save you from the dark_**

_The man can sense they,too, were alive once more but due to their brutal death they were in pain crossing the world of the living once more. Little did the ex-deceased know that he,their savior, is coming for them. So that they can roam the New World together._

**_Give unto me your troubles  
_**

**_I'll endure your suffering_**

**_Place onto me your burden _**

**_I'll drink your deadly poison_**

_He found it. The first grave of one of his comrades. With his eyes,now glowing, a certain coming from light deep within the ground shun as if responding to his eyes. A deadly exchange is in progress. With this new strength the sound of the destruction of wood heard and the dirt erupted upwards. Someone was resurfacing._

**_Why should I care if they hurt you?  
_**

**_Somehow it matters more to me _**

**_Than if I were hurting myself _**

_It turns out this 'someone' is a woman. Her skin pale and her hair curly and black as night. She looked at her dirty palms in bewilderment and looked up at the man responsible. He simply smirked at her._

_ **Save you (save you) **  
_

_**I'll save you **_

_He held out his hand for her and,after looking around at the familiar environment, she took it. He helped her up and the two of them, not needing to exchange words, proceeded with their task._

**_[Tsuki]_**

**_Fear not the flame of my love's candle_**

**_(Fear not the flame of my love's candle)_**

**_[Fiona]_**

**_Give unto me your troubles_**

_Searching for the graves they are familiar with, the man was able to make his exchange with two other people. Four hands clawed the surface desperately and pulled their bodies upward. _

_**[Tsuki]**_

_**(Let it be the sun in your world of darkness)**_

_**[Fiona]**_

_**I'll endure your suffering**_

_**[Tsuki]**_

_**(Give unto me all that frightens you)**_

_**[Fiona]**_

_**Place unto me your burden**_

___The new comers, both male, stood up and shook the dirt off. They looked at the man and woman in front of them and their eyes widen. The woman had her arms crossed but a small smile on her face. The man motioned for them the follow him. They had much more to do._

_**[Tsuki]**_

_**(I'll have your nightmares for you if you sleep soundly)**_

_**[Fiona]**_

_**I'll drink your deadly **_**_poison_**

_Soon enough they were around six of them,but six wasn't enough. The man was only going to do his 'exchange' with the ones who he thinks are the strongest. With his inhumane hearing he heard a gate open. He had to work quicker so that he won't get caught._

Back in Japan, Fiona was doing the piano solo of the song, The atmosphere of the room became just as eerie as the song itself. Fiona's normal singing voice is best described as:'Hauntingly Beautiful' and soothing as well. Since two different parts of the verse are being sung at the same Tsuki sang the other part in an eerie sweet tone. (A/N:Again listen to the song so you'll know what I'm talking about). The flame on the candle,that is in front of Fiona as she plays, is swaying delicately left and right.

_In Romania,the ex-deceased group kept searched for more of their own. After finding the eighth tombstone that concealed his comrade he repeated the progress with his glowing eyes. After the sound of breaking wood the dirt moved around in a wild fashion with caused the man to step back a little. From the dirt a man came out of the ground but he had a deranged look in his eyes._

**_[Tsuki]_**

**_(Fear not the flame of my love's candle)_**

**_[Fiona]_**

**_Give unto to me your troubles_**

**_[Tsuki]_**

**_(Let it be the sun in your world of darkness)_**

**_[Fiona]_**

**_I'll endure your suffering_**

_With more of this mysterious group walking the earth again finding the other tombstones it became easier. Soon there was ten of them,including the man with the navy jacket himself. One of the other women who the man made the 'exchange' with looked at her savior. The man thought for a while and held up two fingers,indicating there were two more who they need to find._

_**[Tsuki]**_

_**(Give unto** **me all that frightens you)**_

_**[Fiona]**_

_**Place unto me your burden**_

_**[Tsuki]**_

_**(I'll have your nightmares for you if you sleep soundly)**_

_**[Fiona]**_

_**I'll drink your deadly poison**_

_One of the men who is fresh out his graves called his comrades for the group the two people who they need to are buried next to each other. The man's eyes glowed once more and the dirt in front of their tombstones began to shift. _

As Fiona played more piano instrumental and the atmosphere still had this ominous feel to it. None of the princes dare made a sound to ruin. The song has them somewhat entranced almost as if there was something deeper going on between the lyrics. Even if there was none of them would know. They are in Japan listening to their mother's lullaby. Yuichi watched the flame of the candle from time to time,it was still swaying and the piano music is slower. The song is coming to an end.

_The twelve,seven men and five women, all looked at each other understanding their purpose from centuries ago. Only one thing brings these twelve together. They all bear the same mark. Each one on them has the same mark in different places and in different colors. Their mark is a skull with fangs and tattered bat wings on each side of it. The man who started this was staring at all of them, taking a second to getting used to seeing his fellow members once again. Truly its been so long._

**_[Fiona]_**

**_Fear not the flame of my love's candle_**

_The twelve of them left the Romanian cemetery and went to their old headquarters. They have been forgotten by the supernatural world and they are also strangers to what the world have became in their absence. After all those centuries their intentions are the same and there is still one thing they need._

_Power._

_They would do anything for it and annihilate anyone who dares try to prevent them from having it without any hesitation. They were smart however and planned for their afterlife. In their headquarters lies the knowledge of how to harness this power,but in order to do so they need two things._

_Blood and minions. _

**_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_**

With the last few notes Fiona ended the song and the flame on the candle stood perfectly still. The five royal exhaled in unison and the atomsphere slowly got back to normal.

"That was..." Raiden started.

"Interesting..." Yuichi said trying a word.

"It was like I felt something..." Takeshi said.

"Us too" his siblings replied.

"I did too" Fiona said turning around "But we are talking about two different feelings."

"I liked the song Ka-san" Tsuki said.

"Alright kids you have school tomorrow and its 3 am go to bed"

"Its three am!?"

"We won't get any sleep!" Satoshi said.

"Its almost the weekend you can sleep late then" Fiona said blowing the candle out. The smoke streamed upward towards the ceiling in a swirly pattern Fiona was very fond of.

"Eh we're vampires we don't need the required 8 hours of sleep" Yuichi said waving it off.

"Off to bed my darlings" Fiona said and her children left the room and stretched, ready for bed. The Vampire Queen watched the smoke from the candle a little while longer before going to the lower levels to get some sleep as well. The royals slept differently that night. Instead of any ordinary sleeping position they slept with their hands across their chests, as if they were in a sarcophagus. While mortal children have a phase of sucking their thumb vampire children have phases of sleeping as if they were mummies. In this case however it is merely because of the fact that they,subconsciously, felt something alter.

Something dangerous.

* * *

**That's All Folks!**

**Me,PPGZ&RRBZ:*walks back in***

**RRBZ:That was awesome!**

**PPGZ:*re-reads the chapter***

**Me:What is it Onee-chans?**

**PPGZ:This chapter**

**RRBZ:*re-reads it* Oh yeah**

**Me:*blinks* Nani**

**Blues:Its so...**

**Reds:Ominous...**

**Electron:That just means the things are going to get infinitely more interesting**

**Miyako:It kind of confuses me  
**

**Me:*laughs* That fine not everyone understands it at first but you will eventually ^_^**

**RRBZ:Aye sir! ^_^  
**

**Momoko:But anyway no one saw us when we were blowing up stuff right?  
**

**Brick:Nah we never get caught**

**Nar: And I got rid of any possible witnesses**

**Brady:Me too *Slaughter purrs*  
**

**Others:O_O  
**

**Brick:Maybe we should make him wear his straight jacket again  
**

**Boomer, Butch,&I:*nods***

**Electron:Eh, he'll be fine**

**Brady:See? ^_^  
**

**Others:*sweat drops*  
**

**Butch:Do we have any leftovers?**

**Electron: uh... *reaches behind his back* I got this *pulls out a stick of TNT that is lit***

**PPGZ&RRBZ:O_O  
**

**Me:Why is it lit!?**

**Electron: *looks at it* oh yeah... it is lit**

**Boomer:How can you not notice before!?  
**

**Kaoru:Throw it out the window!**

**Electron: *goes to the window and chucks it off in the distance*  
**

***distant explosion*  
**

**Man in the Distance: MY CABBAGES!**

**Miyako:Poor cabbages...  
**

**RRBZ:May they rest in peace**

**Greens:*nods* Yup  
**

**Me:*sighs* Well Sayonara minna ^_^"**

**Nar: R&R!  
**

**Electron: Enjoy Life!  
**

**Both: AND LATER DAYS!**


End file.
